Dark Fairies
by WolfFaunas3
Summary: Wishing for another chance to be sisters again, Akame makes a wish on her death bed that sends her to a new world with her long dead sister with her. And they showed up just in time as another war brews on the horizon for this new world. Time to show this place what some former assassins can do. What sisters can do. Originally called Night Shadow Sisters.
1. Kill the Second Chance

**Hey guys, its me WolfFaunas3 here with a new story. I know what you are all thinking. Why make another story when you're already so busy with both school, work, and writing Team TOTM. I have a few reasons and they are simple. I love these two anime since I started watching anime. Akame ga Kill was actually my first experience in anime, and while it certainly wasn't anything compared to the manga it was still great to watch. Another reason is thatI would love to see these two characters get another chance in another world together to make up for lost time. And lastly, I have gone through the crossover fanbase between Akame ga Kill and Fairy Tail and there are very few stories where a person from AGK goes to the world of FT rather than the other way around. And the ones that do are great, but I wanted to use my own vision on this.**

 **Also just so people don't flame me in the review, I'm crossing points from both the anime and manga versions of AGK while adding some parts of my own and that's only to make some parts of this story make sense.**

 **Disclaimer: I own neither franchises and they belong to their original owners. (Otherwise Natsu would have ended up with Lisanna and The world of AGK would be much more explained in depth.**  
 **And as always I hope ye enjoy.**

* * *

 _This is how it all ends huh?_ Akame thought to herself as she laid down in the cabin of her ship. _Completing my friends dream to see the ocean, only to die out here all by myself._

She was wearing the same thing from her days in the empire. A dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie and a long black coat, a red belt that has a red side skirt cover, long black socks and black shoes on her feet, red gauntlets and black gloves on her hands. Her rarely seen long black coat resting over her body. A scarf tied carefully around her neck, hugging her beyond waist length black hair to her body. Her blood red eyes flashing with pain.

The poison that is running through her veins from Murasame during her battle with Esdeath is finally taking it's toll on her body. The only reason she had been able to last til now was through sheer willpower alone and that the New Empire had needed her to put a stop to those who would put the new regime's peace in danger./p

With all of that gone what did she have left? Her comrades were gone, she was still a wanted person, and the only person she had left to call family for all of these years...

She shook her head, trying to get the image of her stabbing her sister through with her sword out of her mind. To this day it is still her deepest regret and greatest sorrow.

Her scars on her body burned foretelling another stabbing bout of pain running through her body. She broke into a fit of coughing and brought her hand over her mouth until she stopped and raised hand above her and saw the blood she's been hacking up for days now. The Murasame's poison was supposed to be merciful and end ones life in a matter of seconds, but she guessed this was her swords punishment for abandoning her humanity when she used her trump card.

She leaned over the side of her bed and pulled up her current Imperial Arms. The World Book: Rongo Rongo. The book that had the most detailed maps that could anyone anywhere in the world with perfect navigation. The eye inside the casing of the book staring back at her.

She then reached up and pulled a cord to open the roof above her head so that she could see the stars. She opened the book and matched the constellations in the sky with the maps in her book and confirmed that she was clearly in the middle of the oceans. The closet thing to civilization was two hundred miles east on a set of islands, and twice that distance west in the empire.

She then turned the book the very last page to use the books final power. The last page had the ability to see a prediction of natural disasters that will happen in the future. There was a large storm brewing in the direction her ship was taking. She had no doubt a storm that size would capsize her ship.

It wouldn't matter, she would be dead long before that storm hit her. No one would find her body at the bottom of the sea.

Her lungs tensed before her body was racked with a series of bloody coughs. And her vision was starting to fail.

She started to see a white light that blinked alive the memories of her life. Her parents selling her and her sister as slaves. Her time training as a kid to be an assassin. Her losing her team the elite seven. Her leaving the empire and leaving behind her sister. All before she was even seventeen.

 _I didn't live a long life._ She thought as her life continued to flash before she saw what came after those events.

Her joining Night Raid and all the wonderful memories she made with each member.

Chasing Sheele with a knife for burning the meat.

Trying on Chelsea's clothes.

Training with Bulat.

Conversing with Najenda.

Breaking Lubbock's fingers for trying to peek at her in the hot springs.

Fishing with Susanno.

Learning about firearms and long range weaponry from Mine.

Taking her first drink of alcohol and her throat burning with Leone.

Training Tatsumi as a better assassin.

Her memories went to her team before Night Raid and their times together.

Working under cover with Tsukushi in a circus.

Making model ships with Green.

Punching Guy in the face for the same reason as breaking Lubbock's fingers.

Enjoying the hot springs with Cornelia.

Sword fighting with Najasho.

Beating down targets with Pony.

Running a mission with Natala.

Giggling at Gin's behavior.

 _But I can say that it has been a full one_. She thought.

She then remembered reunting with Kurome after so many years of being apart.

That last image in her mind brought tears to her eyes as she brought her sword and book to her chest in her last moments.

"I'm sorry Kurome. If I were given the chance I wish we could have been together again." And with those words, her eyes started to finally close for good as the world around her started going black.

Her grip on her items tightened as she would leave this world how she lived in it, always a weapon in her hand.

But as she felt her heart slowly stop beating she swore she heard a sound akin to someone chuckling and the final words she heard ringing her consciousness were.

"As you wish."

* * *

Akame slowly, ever so slowly, opened her eyes. She was greeted with white and blue colors. There was a prickling sensation around her body. She wasn't in her bed, but lying on grass outside. Alarmed, her eyes immediately widened and she lifted her head to look around.

She was in a field, covered in white grass. The trees around had grey bark and white leaves, standing out against the bright blue sky. Tiny white leaves sailed across the sparkling blue lake.

Where was she? She was on a boat dying a few seconds ago in the middle of the ocean.

She sat up, the tall white grass tickled at her legs through the fabric of her socks. She checked herself to find that she was wearing the same clothes as before but now her sword was at her side and Rongo Rongo was on her other.

Akame felt something, sensing someone's aura. She looked to see it was coming from the lake in front of her. She couldn't tell if... whatever it was... was friendly or foe, but right now she wanted answers. Akame stood up and walked over to the lake, when she reached the edge she knelt and leaned over to look into the water...

Only for her to gasp loudly when she looked at her reflection. Her face was clear. Clear of the scars she had from before. She pulled up her sleeves to look at her arms and lifted her skirt to see her legs and found only soft unblemished skin.

"How is this possible?" She asked outloud, hoping that someone was here to answer her.

Perhaps I can shed some light on your situation, Akame." A voice sounded from the sky above, before a ripple in the lake formed and a person floated out of the water toward her.

She leapt back a distance and drew her sword into a fighting stance. "Who are you?" She demanded.

The man across from her was probably her age with how young he looked and a good half a foot taller than her. His skin was a nice tan. Hair that was short, dark brown, and swept to the right. Lean muscle slightly bulging underneath his clothes. A pair of jeans on his legs, beat up shoes on his feet, a forest green t-shirt, and a thin black, grey, and red flannel jacket with a grey hood attached to it. He had a kind smile on his face and a joyfulness in his eyes. His light-green, almost golden, eyes with tiny splotches of rusty orange mixed in. He had his hands up in a sign of peace and she noticed a silver ring on his finger with two dragons facing each other.

His aura was small but blaringly bright. She knew from sensing it that this entity in front of her was millions stronger than Esdeath could ever be.

"Me?" He said while pointing to himself and chuckling slightly. "That's a good question. I have been given many names from the worlds that I watch. The Angel of Death. Death itself. The Grim Reaper." He looked her in the eye with a gentlemanly air. "But you may as well call me Grimm."

Akame was shocked. She was talking to death itself. Her shock wasn't from the fact she was most likely dead, but just how the supposed entity looked nothing like how any story told him. She eased from her stance lightly. "You're not what I expected."

The now named Grimm smiled. "I get that a lot. The cloak and scythe is cool when I wear it, but it really isn't that comfortable for day to day activities."

Akame looked around again, finally donning on where she was. "If your the Grim Reaper, then am I dead? Is this the afterlife?" She gestured to the snow white fields around her.

Grimm shook his head. "It's close, yet not so close. This..." He gestured around them. "is more of the in-between point between both the living and the dead. The top of the fence if you will. So many people from so many different worlds run through this place every few seconds to days." He swung around his finger like a lasso referring the place around them. "I have a few different billions of copies of myself running around this place trying to get everyone where they need to go.

Akame was wondering if she heard that right. "Different worlds?"

"Yes." Grimm replied. "You're world is only one of millions upon billions of worlds whose dead I tend to. From every different universe and all of there several different timelines to beyond the boundaries of all there is and all there isn't." He explained. "Your world in particular and you yourself have given me quite the amount of work to do." He said in a sad tone. "Decades of violence, bloodshed, anguish, and hundreds upon thousands of restless and melancholy souls coming through my doorway."

Akame looked down in sadness. She remembered a lot of people who had suffered at the hands of the Empire. And that was a mere handful of wheat in the field of what the Empire had done.

"But thanks to you that won't be an issue." Akame stood shocked at Grimm's words as he continued. "Because of you and your friends, those who would harm others for their own gain are no more. And now souls that pass from your world are content and in peace. For that I offer you a thank you and a proposition."

Akame took a step forward. "What kind of proposition?"

Grimm looked behind her and smiled. "A second chance. And if you don't believe me..." He pointed behind her. "then ask her."

"Onechan!" Akame froze as a joyful voice shouted behind her followed by the pitter patter of feet. She turned at break neck speeds to see a face she has been wanting to see forever.

Short black hair in a twin tail style and black eyes. A black sailor uniform. A red belt that has a red side skirt cover and red gauntlets like hers. Long black socks and black shoes. A sword like hers on her left side. A bag full of cookies and other treats on her right. A coat like hers but white.

Tears stung at her eyes as she ran at the other person, screaming out one thing when they crashed together for a hug. "Kurome."

The two sisters hugged each other for dear life as they cried in happiness in their sister's arms. Grimm stood there and smiled, feeling proud for bringing two sisters back together.

The three of them stayed like that for a while. Grimm walking up to the two teenage girls when their tears had dried and were holding each other's hands.

"Akame." The two looked up at Grimm. "In your final moments, you wished for a second chance to be an older sister for Kurome. I am willing to give you that chance. Will you take it."

Akame replied instantly. "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes."

Grimm smiled. "A straight immediate answer, perfect. Although I should probably tell you that you can't go back to your world because you are already dead there. Instead I will send you to another."

Both girls looked visibly shocked at this.

"Where are we going?" Kurome asked.

Grimm for the first time since they met him sighed. "I'm tired of just spouting exposition. I'll make this easy for all of us and just give it to you the fast way." He raised his hands and pressed his thumbs against their foreheads where they glowed. The girl minds were being loaded with information about where they were going.

 **Earthland**

Everything they would ever need to know about this strange new land was handed to their minds like meat on a silver platter.

The customs, the countries, how it worked, the jobs it had, the fact that assassins were not needed.

The fact they had literal magic over there.

The raggedy reaper removed his thumbs and looked on as they processed the information in their minds. "That is the run down of things. And Akame," He waved his hand over Rongo Rongo on her right hip. "in case you need directions."

Akame pulled out the book and opened it to a page for both the girls to see lands they had never seen on a map before but knew the names to them because of Grimm's quick download style of info.

Grimm smiled before a light went off in his head and he bopped himself on the head. "I almost forgot. I know that your world wasn't very big on last names, but if you two are really going to go to Earthland you might want to actually have one. What would you two prefer?"

The two sisters looked at each other and didn't speak, the only sign of communication between the two was there facial expressions.

Grimm had guessed that being trained as assassins and being sisters gave the two a way of speaking with each other without having to speak.

Their eyes lit up in agreement as they both looked back at him.

"We've decided that our last name will be Yorukage." Akame said smiling as brightly as her sister.

Night shadow. He thought while smiling.

"A great choice. Alright then." Grimm raised his hand with his ring in the air as a white glow flared from it. "To Earthland."

And with that the white light flashed all around them and in the next instant, they were gone.

* * *

 **Earthland**

A white light erupted in a field of flowers outside the port city of Hargeon and subsided to reveal Grimm, Akame, and Kurome.

"Here we are." He turned back to them. "Now, before I leave, there are two things I need to give each of you. The first are these." He held out two black traveling bags. "These have a good sum of this world's form of currency along with a few copies of clothes for you and some food if you get hungry." The girls took the bags and hoisted them onto their shoulders.

"And the second is this." His held his palms open facing up. His ring flashed and purplish-black balls of shadow like energy appeared in his hands. "As you know a good part of this world can use a substance in the air called Ethernano, pull it into their bodies and use to perform many feats they call magic. Bringing you two to this world and not giving you the power to use this gift would be foolish of me. Which is why I looked at the color of your souls and yourselves to find magic to fit you both." He finished as he pushed the two sphere of power toward their chests and entered into them.

They instantly felt more power than they ever had before, not only did every part of them feel ten times stronger but their minds cleared space to store the interstices of how it worked and what they could do.

"And with that, I leave you two to what I hope and firmly believe will be a wonderful life for you." His ring flashed as the white light that had brought them here flashed around him. The white light faded and Grimm was no longer there.

The two sisters stood there for a second, all of this being surreal. Kurome opened her mouth. "Well, I did not at all see any of this com- oof!" She was cut off as her older sister suddenly wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm so happy to have you back." Akame said with a voice shaking with unconstrained happiness.

Kurome smiled as she wrapped her arms around her sister's neck. "I love you, Onechan."

The two stayed like that for another long while before separating from each other.

"So, coming back from the dead and waking up in a new world with magic. What next?" Kurome asked with a smile on her face.

Akame pulled out her new and improved Rongo Rongo and opened it to find out where they were. A few seconds of flipping pages later she stopped. "There is a port town about twenty miles from here called Hargeon. And to be honest, I could use a big plate of meat right now."

Kurome giggled at her older sister's similar love of food. "Then lead the way, Onechan."

The two started their journey into this new world. The newly named Akame Yorukage and her little sister Kurome Yorukage walked down the path to the port city of Hargeon.

Watch out Earthland because a new kind of force is here. The strength from the love of two sisters.

* * *

 **Hey everyone hope you all enjoyed the prologue. Yes, the sisters that fate kept apart and torn apart for so long, are finally reunited and are staying with each other forever.**

 **And to answer a few questions that I know I'm gonna get from fellow AGK fans like me.**

 **Their story before arriving in Earthland is the same as the manga but with a very blaring difference, the fight between Kurome and Akame. Wave still came, he still got his wings, he still fought evolved Incursio Tatsumi, but he still couldn't save Kurome.**

 **The OC Grimm was a single chapter only character so don't expect him in any future chapters.**

 **Akame's and Kurome's magic will be revealed in a few chapters. I will tell you this much though. Animedeviluvsyuri gave me a real good idea.**

 **This chapter was set about six months before Natsu comes to see Lucy after his year long training, so expect to see him in a few chapters.**

 **That is all for now. And I hope you guys come back for the next chapter. Whenever I decide to make it.**


	2. Kill the Meeting

**Disclaimer: I own neither franchises and they belong to their original owners. (Otherwise Natsu would have ended up with Lisanna and The world of AGK would be much more explained in depth.)**

 **And as always I hope ye enjoy.**

* * *

 **Six months later**

In a restaurant in the capital city of Crocus there was a girl with brown eyes and shoulder-length blonde hair that is tied by ribbons in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. She wears a plain pink and white horizontal striped shirt and a red short skirt held up by a belt, and black leather high heeled boots on her feet. This is Lucy Heartfilia, a reporter and a former member of the former guild, Fairy Tail. Currently she was treating her old friends to a meal, and was starting to remember why she always regretted it in the past.

Lucy sighed as she watched her two old friends eating away at the pile of food in front of them and at the amount of jewel in wallet. "I guess some things never change."

Everyone had their eyes on them as the saw the man who melted the arena of the Grand Magic games was sitting there with a flying talking cat throwing scraps everywhere from their eating habits. The man seen is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, spiky pink-colored hair, and has abnormal sharp canines wearing a large, tattered, dark cloak and a white scale patterned scarf. His pants are torn and patched and his arms and legs are wrapped in bandages. This is Natsu Dragneel, a fire dragon slayer from the late guild, Fairy Tail. The cat had blue fur and wore a green napsack on his back. This is Natsu's best friend Happy, an exceed.

"Aw this is so good. You're the best Lucy." Natsu said with a mouthful of meat from the bird leg he just bit off of.

"My poor tummy has been so empty." Happy mewed as he bit into a fish.

"So what have you two been up to?" Lucy asked when most of the food on the table had been eaten.

"Training hard." Natsu replied while chewing.

"We've been traveling all over the kingdom, but first we visited master Mavis' grave." Happy said after taking a bite out of his fish.

Lucy eyes widened. "Really then what?"

"Oh, get a load of this." Happy said before glaring at Natsu. "You won't even believe what a terrible thing Natsu did."

Natsu stopped eating, clearly being offended by Happy. "Happy, what are you talking about?"

"He tricked me into going on a year long training trip with him, but he had nothing planned." Happy said exasperated.

"You don't say." Lucy sweat dropped having guessed that was the answer.

"What are you talking about? I totally had a plan for it." Natsu said.

"No you didn't." Happy rebutted. "We just walked around aimlessly and it was totally brutal; we went days without food because whatever we did find you kept burning when we cooked it."

"Well a hardcore training mission is supposed to be brutal. Speaking of food." He held up his hand to hail one of the waitresses.

One with long black hair came up to them. "Anything else I can get you three?" She said with a strained smile. They were leaving a huge mess.

Natsu held up his menu and pointed at one of the items. "Can we get five orders of this?"

The waitress looked at what he ordered and shook her head. "I'm sorry sir we just ran out of the boar cutlets sir. If I remember correctly it was served to that table over there." She explained and then pointed at two towers of meat over at another part of the restaurant.

Because the booths came up to their shoulders they could see who it was. It was two girls with black hair and trench coats, but they couldn't see their faces.

What came next shocked everyone in the restaurant. The two towers of meat vanished in front of the two in less than a minute. The two just wiped their faces with napkins, revealing themselves to be Akame and Kurome. They looked at the man who had waited on them. "Thank you for the meal." They said with smiles on their faces.

The man was still in shell shock at what he had just saw and just nodded dumbly. "Uh, no problem." He then proceeded to head to the bathroom to splash cold water on his face.

"Wow you two can eat a lot." The girls looked up to see Natsu their with a wide smile on his face. "That's so cool. I respect those who can eat faster than me."

"Aren't you the guy who melted the arena yesterday?" Kurome asked.

Natsu's smile grew wider from the recognition. "That's right. The names Natsu Dragneel, the Fire Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail."

"And idiot travelling planner." Happy added as he sprouted wings using Aero and floated beside Natsu.

Kurome looked at the mysterious new creature in surprise, before a bit of drool leaked out the side of her mouth. "A flying, talking blue cat. I wonder how tasty it is."

"Aaaahhh.' Happy screamed before hiding behind Natsu.

"Guys don't go bothering people you don't know." Lucy scolded as she walked up behind them.

"I'm trying to know them Lucy. How am I going to do that sitting down?" Natsu replied.

While the two argued, Akame who had not said anything was staring at Natsu. _His aura is powerful. It reminds me of Esdeath's, but rather than being dark and evil his seems to be bright and kind like Tatsumi's aura._

Lucy looked back at the the two girls and took in their features. _Wow, they're both very pretty._ She thought.

She smiled apologetically at them. "Sorry if he bothered you. He doesn't know the meaning of boundaries. I'm Lucy Heartphilia by the way."

Akame for the first time spoke. "It's no bother. I'm Akame Yorukage. And this is my younger sister Kurome." She introduced themselves, not seeing a reason to lie.

"Those are really funny names." Happy said having forgotten his earlier fear and was rewarded with a smack to the back of his head.

"Don't be rude." Lucy chided.

Suddenly Happy was grabbed by Kurome and held in front of her face. Happy now started to tremble. "Please don't eat me."

Kurome blinked and took a whiff of air through her nose. "You smell like fish." She then brought Happy into a hug with her nose in his fur. "I love that smell."

Happy blinked at the sudden change, but then eased into the hug and started purring at Kurome's warm skin.

The other watched as a glow surrounded the contented two cuddle into each other.

Lucy coughed into her hand. "Well since niether of them seem to be moving any time soon. Do you mind if we sit with you?"

"Not at all." Akame responded. Lucy sat next to her and Natsu sat with Kurome and Happy.

"I've gotta admit I've never met anyone or anything that could eat more than Natsu." Lucy started the conversation.

"The meat tasted so good here that we just kept ordering more." Akame admitted.

Natsu nodded. "Heck yeah it is."

Lucy just shook her head at that. "So Happy you said Natsu took you on a terrible training mission."

Happy was now held in Kurome's arms under her chin. "Yeah it was absolutely terrible Lucy."

"Spill it cat. I'm all ears." Lucy said.

"Well if you think you're ready." Happy said before he started his story. It was about how he caught a big fish for dinner but a bunch of wizards took it from him. He went to get Natsu who was delirious from eating random mushrooms and then blew up a part of the mountain where the wizards were and beat them up after he saw how they treated each other, but he had destroyed the fish in the process. He then collapsed and fell asleep, leaving Happy to cry at the loss of their meal. "See, it things like that made the trip a nightmare. All that fighting and we both still went hungry that night."

"So you guys melted that mountain. The news thought it was a natural disaster." Lucy said remembering the title for the paper that day. 'Mountain bombed out of existence'.

"That's nothing." Kurome said garnering their attention. "One time about four months ago, me and Onechan were traveling in the desert part of the country for days. Then we found this village getting attacked by bandit wizards and we beat them all real fast, but one ran away and led her to their base while I kept the village safe. She destroyed the whole place and dragged everyone in their back to the authorities who arrived, but afterward she was so hungry that literally tried to eat her hand."

"You tried to eat yourself!?" Lucy yelled in shock before remembering something. "Wait, I read about that too. That was was the Desert Basilisks. A dark guild that been terrorizing that area for a dozen years." She looked back at Akame in more shock. "You beat a whole dark guild by yourself!?"

Akame nodded simply. "They weren't that strong."

Natsu grinned in excitement. "So that must mean you guys are pretty strong yourselves."

Kurome smiled in response. "I guess you could say that."

"Cool." He stood up from his spot. "I'm gonna use the bathroom real quick."

"Hang on Natsu. We're still in the middle of Lunch." Happy called after him.

"And I need to make room for more." Natsu said waving his hand back at them.

"You two really haven't changed at all. It's actually kind of reassuring." Lucy admitted.

Happy had his head down. "You know what really bothered me about the whole fish thing. After he passed out he said something in his sleep."

"What was it?" Kurome asked from her spot above Happy's head.

"He said he'll teach a lesson to anyone who doesn't treat their friends like family." Happy said.

"He really said that?" Lucy said with a melancholy look.

"Yeah, he did." The exceed nodded.

"I know how he feels." Akame admitted.

"I do too, but still I wouldn't go that far to get the message across." Kurome said.

"Hey Lucy, are you feeling okay?" Happy asked, having noticed how sad Lucy's features went.

Lucy just smiled and waved her hand. "Yeah, I am."

* * *

 **Later**

The five paid the large price for their meals and left the restaurant together. The other four noticed the sad look on Lucy's face as she walked a little ahead of them.

"Ask her already." Happy said floating between Natsu and Kurome.

"Yeah okay." Natsu nodded and then looked ahead at Lucy. "Hey Lucy."

Lucy stopped and turned to face them. "What?"

"Is something wrong?" Natsu asked with concern. "I know when you're sad. you act all weird like you are now."

Lucy smiled sadly. "It's just you guys are the first people from Fairy Tail I've seen in a while."

"You three keep talking about this Fairy Tail. Is it a guild?" Akame asked.

Natsu smiled proudly and pointed to the red mark on his right bicep in the shape of a stylized fairy. "Yeah, the best guild in all of Fiore."

"Yeah it is." Happy said lifting his sack off of his back to show the same mark on his back in green. They also noticed that Lucy had the same mark in pink on the back of Lucy's hand.

Lucy just stared at the ground sad. "It was."

Natsu looked at Lucy in utter confusion. "What do you mean Lucy?"

Lucy's eyes just seemed to get sadder. "I guess you haven't heard yet. Right after you two left, the guild broke up."

The two guys in the group searched Lucy's face to see if she was lying. When they saw she wasn't their eyes went blank and they were both trembling in shock and fell back to sit on one of the benches in the area.

"No way. I just can't believe it." Natsu uttered out.

"I know. We just ate but I could really use a fish right now." Happy sniffed.

"I'm sorry for your guild." Kurome said trying to console Happy and petting his head.

"I would of told you, but I didn't know where you were." Lucy explained.

"This has to be some sort of joke." Natsu said, not wanting to believe the place he called home for so many years was gone.

"I wish it was, but it really happened." Lucy said as she sat on a bench across from them with Akame sitting beside her.

Suddenly Natsu's head shot up with a vein pulsing in his forehead. "Do you know where Gramps is. I'm gonna kick his butt for disbanding the guild and ripped out whats left of his hair." He said angrily.

"No one knows what happened to him." Lucy said.

"What about Erza and Gray? Where did they go?" Natsu asked trying to find out where the rest of their team went.

"Everyone went their separate ways when the guild disbanded. I haven't seen anyone but you guys since then." Lucy answered.

"No one? No one kept in touch? No one gives a damn about it?" Natsu said getting more angry.

Lucy's bangs shadowed her eyes. "That's not true."

"Lucy." Akame said, feeling bad for her and the other two.

Natsu stood up furious. "Well it seems that way to me. I mean, why didn't anyone stop it from happening? If Gramps really wanted to quit he could of made Laxus the master."

"I don't think you have any room to talk Natsu, you weren't there." Lucy said coldly.

This stopped Natsu's tantrum. "Say what?"

"Were you really thinking about the guild when you decided to run away for a whole year. You just took off. You didn't even talk to any of us about it." Lucy sadly demanded.

Natsu bit back a response. "It wasn't like that."

"She is right Natsu." Akame said. "You left so you have no say. If you wanted to weigh in you should have stayed a little longer."

Natsu sat down at the truth in the girl's words.

Lucy weakly smiled at the boys. "Sorry. I'm telling you how to live your lives. I know you had your reasons for leaving." The clouds passing over head cast a shade on them. When the sun shined back down on their faces Lucy looked to the sky. "I know everyone else took off for their own reasons too."

Natsu and Happy just sat there with their heads down.

"Hey." The looked up at Lucy. "You guys don't have a place to stay the night do you? You can stay at my place tonight." That seemed to brighten the boys up. "But you have got to promise me that you won't mess anything up. And if I find you guys in my bedroom you are dead." She said with a strict finger and a scary look in her eye.

"Aye mam." The two responded fearfully.

Lucy then looked at the sisters. "You guys can stay too if you want."

"We would hate to intrude." Akame said simply.

Lucy waved off her concern. "Don't worry about it. Everyone always went to my place to hang out anyway."

"Come on Onechan, if we stay with them we won't waste any food money on hotels." Kurome said.

Akame changed her mind the second she heard anything about food. "We would love to stay with you."

 _She changed her mind pretty quick._ Lucy thought with a sweat drop.

"Alright, I'll take you guys to my place." Lucy said as she lead the four to her place with the sisters following in the back.

Akame and Kurome felt sadness for the three. They knew what it was like to lose those they called family without blood. The difference was that their friends were still alive out there, while all of theirs were buried in the ground in a different world.

* * *

 **At Lucy's Place**

"Oh wow." Natsu said as he got through the door.

"Fancy." Happy followed up.

"It has a lot of space." Akame said.

"And your near a lot of candy store so I could resupply my candy bag." Kurome said happily. "I haven't found a place that serves pocky sticks in a while." She continued while putting a chocolate flavored one in her mouth.

Lucy's new apartment had a very spacious living area that connected to her kitchen and had a curtain at the end that connected to her bedroom.

"You actually live here?" Natsu turned and asked Lucy.

"Yep, this is my new place." Lucy admitted.

"I can't believe you moved out of Magnolia." Happy said.

"Well, I had to move closer for work and this place cost about as much as my last." She turned to face them all. "I don't really have a use for all this room so you guys can stay here for a while."

"Thank you for your kindn-" Akame began.

"Oh thank you oh merciful goddess Lucy." Only to be cut off by Natsu and Happy rapidly bowing their heads to the floor and shouting praises to their friend.

Lucy raised her strick finger. "Remember you guys promised not to mess anything up."

The guys apparently forgotten their promise as Happy scrathed his claws on the wooden post, Natsu ate all of the food, Happy throwed tissues everywhere, and then they both dissapeared through the open door to Lucy's bedroom. "You're panty collection has grown quite a bit."

"Get the heck out of my dresser you perverts." Lucy shouted furious as she ran into her room.

"How did they do all of that in a matter of seconds." Akame asked dumbfounded at their speed.

Kurome kept eating her pocky and gave her older sister a pat of sympathy on the shoulder.

* * *

From that point it was a total sleepover. Natsu and Happy took a bath. They shared stories of their training trip. Akame and Kurome talked about their travels through the parts of the Kingdom the boys didn't visit. Natsu also had a story where he ran into their friend Gildarts and fought him. Along with the part that not only did Gildarts beat him but he also punched the whole mountain into oblivion. Akame and Kurome where surprised to hear someone had that kind of strength but not too surprised. Once you've fought and worked under a woman who can cover an entire country in a never ending blizzard it was hard to be surprised, but it wasn't impossible.

"I got to get a haircut." Natsu said suddenly after losing his seventh match against Lucy in a board and card game.

"I've got you covered." Lucy winked before pulling a golden key from a pouch on her belt that had the zodiac sign of Cancer on it. "Open, Gate of the Giant Crab, Cancer."

A bright light flashed and when it died down a man dressed in a way reminiscent of a hairdresser was there. His hair is black and braided in red cornrows that end in a shape that resembles crab's pincers. He has thick lips and wears a blue striped shirt and dark trousers with two aquamarine stripes each side, also wearing boots in his feet. In his pants there's a ring chain in the right pocket and a hairdresser tools' bag in the left side of his belt. He wears a golden necklace and is holding two Scissors in his hands. The color of his eyes is unknown because he is wearing sunglasses with green lens. He also has six crab legs that appear from his back.

"What can I do for you? Baby." The new arrival said in a cool tone of voice.

"A Giant Crab." Kurome said with a little drool coming out the side of her mouth.

"Oh right, you guys don't know but I'm a pretty cool mage myself." Lucy said holding up her key. "I'm a celestial spirit mage. I can call spirit from the celestial world and have them fight alongside me."

"That's amazing." Akame said. It was like Kurome's Yatsufusa, but the fighters were alive and had a will of their own.

"Cancer. Natsu could use a haircut." Lucy said pointing to the mop of salmon colored hair on Natsu's head.

"Understood. Baby." Cancer said. In a blinding display of speed, Cancer trimmed Natsu long hair into his old signature pink spikes.

"It feels like a huge weight has been lifted off my head." Natsu commented.

"Wild. Baby." Said Cancer.

"Would you mind cutting mine too." Akame said from her spot on the couch.

Kurome's eyes widened dramatically and her mouth opened in a perfect O of shock. "You want to cut your hair?! But you've always had it like that Onechan! Why would you want to change it?"

"It's almost at my ankles Kurome. It will eventually get in the way. Also it is very hard to wash when we take a bath." Akame addressed her sister's concerns.

 _We!? As in they take baths together!? What kind of sisters are they!?_ Lucy shouted in her head.

Cancer's scissor went crazy again as he cut Akame's hair. When he was done, Akame's hair was now straight and went down to her shoulder blades and curled inward at the ends. "How do I look?"

"Wow. You look great Onechan." Kurome said. She didn't know what she was worried about because her sister looked great with anything.

Lucy watched as the events took place and reminisced over the whole night they had. She giggled at how it beat any other day she had this whole year. _It's like nothings changed._

* * *

 **A few hours later**

Everyone had gone to bed. Lucy was in her room. Natsu had taken the couch. Happy on a pillow, and the sisters were asleep on the cots they laid out.

Natsu was wide awake and looking at the ceiling. "Hey Happy, you awake?"

"Aye." Happy said with his eyes closed on his pillow.

"Our guild... it doesn't exist anymore." Natsu said in sadness.

"Hard to believe it's true." Happy said lifting his head.

Natsu kept looking up before an idea flashed inside his eyes and he grinned wildly as he sat up. "Hey I know. Let's draw on Lucy's face while she's asleep."

"I guess it wouldn't be a sleepover without a little prankery." Happy said while holding up several permanent markers.

The two snuck into the woman's room and appeared next to the gently sleeping form of their friend.

"Hee hee. She sawing logs." Natsu said.

"Be careful not to wake her up." Happy said.

Natsu held his hand over his mouth at the mischief they were about to cause. "I'm gonna be nice and soft."

"So what are you gonna draw?" Happy asked.

"A mustache. A uni-brow. Maybe even a full on beard." Natsu listed off as they marker neared the girl's face.

"Is that so?" A voice sounded behind them open their mouths to shout, but two feminine hands came out and covered their mouths. Turning around they saw Akame was there with Kurome behind her rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

Natsu pulled her hand from her face. "Geez Akame you scared me. How did you sneak behind me without me smelling you?"

"Years of practice." Kurome said simply.

"What are you guys doing here?" Happy asked with his mouth free.

"We saw you two come in here and thought you were going to do something perverted, but it seems you two are too childish for that." Akame explained.

"Yeah whatever you sa-" Natsu started but cut himself off as he looked at the wall behind Akame and walked up to it.

The whole surface was covered in news articles and pictures of their old guild mates pinned to the wall. Long red strings connected the photos to the articles.

"What is this?" Natsu asked as his eyes roamed over the wall.

"Are these your friends from your guild?" Kurome asked as she stood beside him.

"They are." Happy said. "She's been tracking everybody."

"Some of these have a lot of information. Eyewitness reports along with dates and times they happened." Akame said amazed at the amount of detail put into the diagram.

"Amazing." Natsu summed up the word they were all thinking.

They all looked back at the sleeping form of Lucy.

Then suddenly Natsu's eyes flashed with another idea. Only difference, this one was much crazier in the sisters eyes.

* * *

 **Morning**

Lucy stared out her window in shock at how many royal guards were standing outside her complex. "Uh what's going on? A bunch of guards at my door is not the kind of thing I want to wake up to."

Natsu stood up from his spot on the couch in a new blue jacket with no right sleeve and a yellow sash tied around his pants. He scratches the back of his head. "So they found us already?"

"Aye sir." Happy said.

"Why didn't we stop them?" Akame said with a face palm and her sister giving her another pat of sympathy.

"The army came looking for you!?" Lucy shouted.

Natsu grabbed Lucy in a bridal style. "Let's go Lucy!"

"What kind of trouble did you get into this time?" Lucy asked still having no idea what was going on.

Natsu ran toward the window and blasted through it with Lucy screaming as it happened. "Nothing we can't outrun."

He was followed by Happy flying while carrying his back and the sisters running after them.

"There he is." One of the guards shouted. "He is the one responsible. Get them." The guards feet rumbled the ground as they chased after them.

"I didn't do anything wrong. I'm just getting kidnapped." Lucy shouted trying to get out of Natsu's hold. When she did she hit the ground running with the others. "What did you do to make them so angry."

Natsu smiled and pointed at the king's palace. "I jut left a message about Fairy Tail." Lucy looked to find the flaming letters of 'Fairy Tail' burning on the side of the castle. "Telling them all we're coming back."

"Couldn't you have just printed flyers." Kurome asked with another pocky in her mouth.

"Natsu's fire goes out pretty quickly so everything is going to be okay." Happy explained.

"That's not the only problem. How could you just announce Fairy Tail's comeback?" Lucy asked as she ran alongside them.

Natsu looked back at her. "Because we all still believe in it. We're gonna back the guild and make it better than ever."

"And because the guard has seen us with you, I guess that means we along for the ride." Akame said running next to Kurome.

"About right. So what do ya say Lucy?" Natsu shouted behind him.

Lucy looked at them all before she smiled and bumped her fist into the air. "Yeah!"

So the the five of them hit the ground running with a mission. To bring back Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **And that is the second chapter. Natsu and co have met the sisters and now everyone is going on a new adventure.**

 **For those of you complaining that neither of the girls showed off their magic, be patient, it's coming very soon.**


	3. Kill the Festival

**Disclaimer: The following is a fan fictional work. Akame ga Kill and Fairy tail belongs to their original owners.**

 **Please support both official releases and get super pumped up for new chapters in the MHA manga and get even more pumped up for the RWBY volume 6 is finally going on.**

 **Please leave comments on the story and I hope ye enjoy.**

* * *

"Man, I'm starving." Natsu said. The other four were with him and they were walking down the dirt road heading to the next town.

"Do you want my fish?" Happy asked.

"Not unless it's cooked." Natsu replied.

"Don't be silly Natsu. Fish is best when it's raw." Happy retorted.

Natsu huffed and looked off to the side to find Kurome eating another piece of candy.

"You can't have any of my candy." Kurome said wrapping her arms protectively around her candy bag.

Natsu huffed and turned away. "I didn't want any candy anyway."

"You guys really haven't changed at all. Even after a whole year." Lucy said with a sweat drop.

"You said that multiple times in the last chapter Lucy." Akame said with her usual deadpan voice.

...

Wait, What?

"Are we there yet Lucy?" Natsu asked. Clearly being more bored than hungry at that point.

"Just a little further I think." Lucy said.

Suddenly a large hoof found it's way in the road in front of them. They looked up to see a very large and fluffy brown boar type of monster with black beady eyes.

"Whoa. It's huge. And adorable. What is it?" Lucy said being clearly shocked.

"Oh, I remember this monster. It lures people in with it's fluffy appearance and then gulps them down whole." Happy recited the knowledge he had.

"EH!?" Lucy squeaked.

The boar cutely twitched it's nose some more before it roared with it's mouth wide and showed off it's massive sharp teeth. It's eyes changed from it's beady black to a sinister red color.

"Natsu, You're up." Happy said calmly while Lucy screamed.

The boar ran at them full speed on it's hind legs. Natsu just stood there and shrugged his shoulders. "Not feelin' it."

"Say what?!" Lucy said clearly frightened.

"Don't worry Lucy." Akame said calmly while drawing her sword.

Kurome copied her action. "We'll take care of it."

Before Lucy could even get out a response, the sisters were gone. They couldn't see them because their feet had left craters in the ground where they had taken off from. They reappeared on the other side of the boar skidding their feet along the ground.

The boar stopped in it's tracks before large sprays of blood flew everywhere from large cuts made all over it's body. With a final, whatever sound a boar makes, it hit the ground with a mighty crash.

The other three had watched had differing reactions, but Lucy's was definetly the most vocal. "What the!? They beat it just like that. And wholly cow they're fast."

"And scary!" Happy had said. Looking at the body and all of the blood reminded him of how monsters looked after Erza had dealt with them.

Natsu's smile grew wide. These two were very strong. He didn't know how strong compared to him. That just got him more excited. "I have got to ask one of them to fight me." He said to himself.

Akame placed her heel on the dead beasts head. "It appears we're having a feast tonight." She said with stars in her eyes.

"You get the fire going Onechan, I'll start skinning it." Kurome said with just as bright stars in her eyes.

"I hear this type of monster is actually quite tasty." Happy said.

That got Natsu's attention. "What? Really? If you had told me that first I wouldn't have stood around."

"You guys..." Lucy couldn't even make a sentence out of the absurdity that is her life with these guys.

Later that night, they had decided to camp in the area.

Akame had built a fire and had constructed a large spit and had what was left of the boars skinned body roasting over it. Many pieces of meat were missing with the three bottomless pits sitting by the campfire.

"This is great. I could eat tons of it." Natsu said biting into a large piece.

"It's like an avalanche of flavor."Akame said shoveling a piece of meat into her mouth while sitting by the fire so she could keep turning the spit.

"Onechan. Can I get fourths here." Kurome said with a large plate in her hands. Akame pulled out her sword and slashed a large piece of the meat and landed it on her sword. Then she flipped it like a pan over onto Kurome's plate. "Thank you."

"It does have an addictive taste despite how it looks." Lucy said.

"Nothing will ever beat raw fish if you ask me." Happy said biting into the head of a fish from his bag.

"Or the smell of it." Kurome said from the side.

"See. She get's it Natsu." Happy said pointedly toward the dragon slayer.

Lucy wasn't eating and she had a distant look in her eye.

Akame somehow sensing this turned to look at the blonde haired girl. "What's wrong Lucy?"

Lucy stared at the flames of the fire. "I was just thinking... That battle feels so long ago now. Against Tartaros. They were really tough."

"But we were tougher than them. And we were even more strong than before." Natsu said solemnly, having related those days to the day he lost his father.

"You guys still won out in the end." Kurome said.

"Yeah. We did." Natsu said.

"Still, it seems kinda cruel for the master to disband the guild right after that don't you think." Happy asked.

"He must have had some very big reason to do so. If what you guys said is true then it meant the world to him." Akame weighed in.

"He must've had one, yeah, but still..." Lucy said.

"But still...?" Happy wanting her to continue.

"I refused to give up, and so..." She smiled. "I already said it many times as Akame kindly pointed out, but I am really glad I found you guys again. Because now we can go find everyone out there."

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" Happy's high pitch voice shouted causing them to look over to find Natsu with a cooked fish on his stick and an angry Happy.

"I told you it was better cooked." Natsu said.

"That's so mean. Turn it back to raw right now Natsu." Happy yelled at his pink haired friend.

"That's not how cooking works Happy." Akame said from her spot next to the fire.

"Imma do it anyway." Natsu said before spouting a stream of fire from his mouth on the fish.

"You're gonna turn it into ash you big jerk!" Happy screeched with tears in his eyes as what he said came to pass.

Natsu looked at his friends teary eyes and he knew he screwed up. "M-My bad! I'll catch you some more please don't cry." He said rapidly, trying to cheer up his little blue friend.

"Well, that was a waste of nostalgia." Lucy sighed.

Kurome gave Lucy her signature shoulder pat of sympathy.

* * *

 **The next day on the road**

"HUH?!" Happy sounded.

"You mean you don't know where everyone else is?" Natsu asked shocked.

"I've done my best, but there was no way for me to correctly pinpoint everyone in the guild." Lucy explained as she shifted between different papers on different members.

"So are we just randomly walking from city to city or do we have a plan?" Kurome asked.

"I only have a set location on a few of them." Lucy explained. "Which why we are here at this town first."

As they crossed over the hill they were right outside a rather large town compared to the villages they've been going through.

"Is this it?" Akame asked.

"Yeah, this is Margret town! It's home to the wizard guild Lamia Scale." Lucy said.

"Oh, Lyon and Jura's guild!" Natsu said getting excited. "Just the place to test my skills."

"The dog guy is there, too." Happy said.

"Guess who else is a part of their guild now." Lucy smiled at the quizzical looks on the boys faces.

"The Celestial King!" Natsu shouted.

"A fish?" Happy had guessed.

And every girl their face palmed at their stupidity.

"Give me a break." Lucy sighed.

Akame took a closer look at the town and saw there were festivities here and there. "It looks like there's a celebration going on too."

Natsu was already off to a running start. "Awesome! Let's go then."

His best friend flew in behind. "Aye, sir!"

Lucy was running to catch up with them. "Hey, don't go running off ahead!"

The sisters just jogged casually to catch up as they entered the town.

They looked around at all the people celebrating and preparing for what looked like an even bigger party.

"What's everyone celebrating for?" Natsu asked clearly being interested in a party.

"It's the Thanksgiving Parade for the people of Margret town so they could connect a bit closer to the wizards of Lamia Scale. I guess you can say it's similar to when Fairy Tail does the Fantasia parade." Lucy explained.

"That's such a weird name, Lamia Scale." Kurome said even though they didn't have any room to talk. They came from a world were a giant monster dog was called Hekatonkeries.

"So how do you know this other guild." Akame asked.

"They were good friends with our guild." Lucy responded.

"So where is the Lamia Scale guild?" Happy asked.

"I'd say right in front of us with the giant group of people." She said pointing to a massive crowd standing in front of what looked to be a performance stage. All of them moved their way up to the back of the crowd. It seemed they didn't miss whatever show was going on.

A man walked out onto the stage resting both arms behind his back. He was short, slim young man distinguished by his extremely brushy, squared black eyebrows and black eyes. His hair was a bright blue gathered on the back of his head and tied into a braid. His outfit had a strong Eastern look to it: it was an open, sleeveless green tunic with purple edges, held closed around his waist by a light rope, over a light green shirt. For his lower body he wore extremely loose light pants, light socks going up to his knees and dark shoes with an open top. On top of his head was a intricate hat. This is Yuka, a Lamia Scale mage.

Yuka raised raised his hand to the crowd. "Coming up next, the ace of Lamia Scale! Lyon presents his ice performance!"

He was another slim young man of average height with a muscular and toned body. He has bluish silver hair, most of which are spiky strands that jut upwards on top of his head, except for some which are kept pointing down and partially cover the upper left part of his face. His eyes are slanted and are surrounded by dark lines. He wears a short, high-collared tunic, which is dark in color and has light edges and cuffs, together with many decorative motifs on the lower part of the chest and sleeves; the tunic's collar is left slightly open. This is Lyon Vastia, an ice make mage of Lamia Scale.

Lyon stepped onto the stage and the crowd cheered. Placing his fisted hand into his open palm, he used his magic to create birds made of ice to fly into the sky.

Kurome looked at this with recognition. _Looks like I have something in common with him._ She thought with a smile.

As they continued to watch the show, Lyon swiped his arm across and the ice birds blew into ice fireworks across the sky. He did his hand motion again and the shards that fell to the ground grouped together and became small ice rabbits.

"Bunnies!" The kids in the crowed cheered as they pet the magically made creatures with smiles on their faces.

Lyon took a bow and left the stage. "Next up is Toby's imitation show!" Yuka announced.

A strange dog faced man with no shirt ran onto the stage. They guessed he was Toby. "This is me when I'm crying!" He said before he spontaneously started to sob his heart while shaking his head side to side, falling on the ground, and rolling all over the floor.

The crowd just looked confused, and the sisters shared in that confusion.

"He's doing an imitation of himself?" Kurome asked.

"That is just sad." Akame said.

Lyon just grabbed Toby and dragged him out. "Sorry about that folks."

"Hey let me go! I'm not done yet!" Toby shouted angrily as he tried to get free.

Yuka sighed and cleared his throat. "Up next is an oriental dance performed by our own master, Ooba!"

An short, old woman in a green kimono styled dress walked up to the stage and started dancing with two fans. She dramatically moved her fans to the right and to the left. She did this a few more times before she bowed down and spun around until she did a pose.

The crowd was silent, not sure how to react to the performance.

"I'll strip now if that's what you perverts want!" The old woman shouted while undoing her robe.

"What!?" The whole crowd shouted.

And Lyon grabbed her out of the stage. "Again, we're sorry."

"I'm not done yet! I'll spin you for this!" The woman shouted and acted much like Toby did.

"N-Now, for the one is what all of you have been waiting for…" The crowd roared with applause.

"This is quite the festival." Akame said. "You can really fell the excitement from these people."

Lucy smiled, knowing what was next. "Thank Goodness, we made it in time."

The curtains were pulled back. "Our guild's very own angels…" Lucy's smile grew as she saw two familiar walking up to the stage.

"What!?" Natsu shouted, completely shocked and utterly confused.

"The Sky Sisters Wendy and Chelia!" The two girls smiled and waved at the crowd.

The older one was a shorter teenage girl with pink hair tied in twin tails and was dressed in a blue dress with angel wings. This is Chelia, a sky god slayer and member of Lamia Scale

The other was a short girl a few years younger with long blue hair tied in twin tails and dressed in a similar outfit but with a white dress. This is Wendy, a sky dragon slayer like Natsu, a member of the guild Lamia Scale and former member of Fairy Tail. The reason they were in this town to begin with.

Both Natsu and Happy shouted out of shock as a piano began to play.

"And they'll be singing a very popular song, METs Love Angelican." Yuka finished, walking off the stage for the performance.

The song began and the two girls began to sing and dance. It was a song about love. Being sung by two cute girls made the crowd run wild with cheer.

While they doing that and the crowd in a roar, Natsu was still dumbfounded. "What the hell is Wendy doing?"

Happy was the same. "The song is kinda catchy.. forever..."

"Forever~" Kurome said clicking her heels up and down on the ground in a little dance.

 _Cuuuuute~_ Akame thought seeing her adorable little sister dancing.

"Wendy was always good friends with Chelia." Lucy explained. "Plenty of the others have joined different guilds you know."

"That's not what I mean." He kept staring at the two. "Why is she forever-ing up on a stage?"

"Forever~" Happy and Kurome cheered.

Wendy giggled and smiled as she waved at the crowd. "And that's Lamia Scale's Thanksgiving!"

Chelia waved as well. "We hope you enjoyed it, everyone!"

"We need to take her back from the wrong path." Natsu said with tears coming out of his eyes.

Lucy giggled awkwardly at that. "She never went off the right one to begin with."

Happy looked around the crowd. "By the way, where's Carla?"

"I knew you guys would come here sooner or later." All three turned around to see a small, young woman with white hair and cat like features smiling at them. "Natsu, Lucy, and…the tomcat." She looked at Akame and Kurome. "And two others I've never seen before." The woman said smiling at them. "My mistake. Happy." They didn't know what to say when they saw her. "Well, don't just stand there. Come inside. I bet Wendy will be thrilled to see you." She said walking to the entrance of the guild hall.

The others had nothing better to do so they followed her.

Little did they know across the canal from the stage, several mysterious men were overlooking the festivities. "The whole lousy town is getting caught up in that kind of stuff." One of them smiled evilly. "That'll change soon enough because tonight is the night we will bring about the hammer of judgment on Lamia Scale. The blood festival starts now." He said ominously as they backed into the shadows.

While walking in, Akame stopped for a second and looked back at the crowd. Kurome saw this and stepped back to her sister. "Onechan?"

"You sensed it too. Right Kurome?" The older sister looked at the younger. "The killer intent.

* * *

 **Inside the Guild hall**

"I'll never do anything that embarrassing ever again." Wendy said the instant she got into her normal clothes. Her hair was up in pigtails held together by two animal ear like attachments. Two strands of hair hang down on each side of her face. She wears a long sleeved top with two buttons in the center and an ascot around her neck. The top is adorned with a small pattern around the shoulders and a small trim around the upturned cuffs. She wears a frilled skirt with a small trim running around right above the end. She also wears thigh high socks

Chelia, her friend that invited her to the guild six months ago smiled at her. "You were really cute out there. The crowd absolutely loves you."

"Met's Love. Met's Love. Forever~" Toby shouted.

"Forever~" Yuka said monotone.

"What does Met's love even mean." Toby shouted being suddenly angry.

Yuka looked over to him. "Don't be so ticked."

The young dragon slayer covered her furiously blushing face at all the talk about her performance.

Lyon suddenly approached them. "Wendy, someone wants to see you."

Wendy tilted her head in confusion. "Huh?"

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy all waved at her. The sisters walked in not to far behind.

"Yo." Natsu said happily.

"Long time no see." Lucy smiled.

"How's it going, Wendy?!" Happy shouted jumping excitedly into the air.

"It is nice to meet you." Akame said as she bowed.

Kurome just waved as she ate a piece of candy.

Tears of happiness were instantly coming out of Wendy's eyes. "Natsu, Lucy, Happy…"

Natsu approached the younger dragon slayer and ruffled her hair. "It's great to see you again Wendy. You look like you've gotten taller huh?"

Wendy giggled nervously at that. "Not even an inch."

The fire dragon slayer smiled at that. "Oh." He suddenly picked her up over his shoulder and started walking back to the doors. "Time to go home now."

"Wha-" Wendy had no idea how to react.

"Hey!" Lyon shouted after him.

"Why does he keep kidnapping them?" Akame asked with a face palm. Kurome was thre to give her sister a shoulder pat.

* * *

 **A few minutes later**

After that was settled, everyone was having some tea while Natsu explained his plan to the other dragon slayer.

"You're going to bring Fairy Tail and everyone else back?" Wendy asked.

Lucy nodded at the question. "Yeah. Our Master has been missing for over a year. I guess it had to do with the guild's disbandment."

Lyon understood that well. "Apparently, the council is concerned with him as well.""

The mention of the council irritated Natsu. "The council? Man I hate that name."

"I thought the council was destroyed?" Happy questioned.

"You guys seem to be out of the loop." Yuka said.

"That's right. You guys were up in the mountains the whole time so you don't know." Lucy said.

Yuka built on that. "The guilds need a council in order to operate. So about a year ago, the ten wizard saints got together as the new council."

"Jura left us for the council!" Toby shouted suddenly sad.

Yuka looked over to him. "Calm down dude."

Natsu was laughing. "Ten wizard saints huh? They must be really strong."

"So, the master should be one too right?" Happy asked.

Lucy decided to clear things up. "He should've been but he went missing."

"He could have just moved to a different place that would make it hard to find him. A different continent maybe." Akame suggested.

"Or he just ran away. The council sounds boring so maybe he didn't want to do it." Kurome said with a pocky stick in between her lips.

Wendy looked at the other two that were with her friends. "I'm sorry I didn't ask before, but who are you two?"

"My name is Akame Yorukage," Akame introduced herself and then pointed at Kurome. "and this is my younger sister."

Kurome took it as her cue. "Kurome Yorukage, we been traveling with these three because it was better than doing nothing."

Wendy smiled. "Well, it's nice to meet you. Any friend of Natsu is a friend of mine."

Natsu turned to Wendy and smiled brightly at her. "Well said. All of that aside, how about it Wendy? Come with us back to the guild." He said just as brightly as his smile, knowing what her answer would be.

Or so he thought.

The girl lowered her head before looking back at them with a sad smile. "I'm sorry. I'm not coming back. I'm a part of Lamia Scale now."

This brought utter shock to her friends faces. "EEEEHHHH?!"

* * *

 **And that's that chapter. If you guys are still grumpy about not seeing the sisters magic yet than buckle up because it's coming in the very next chapter. Although i have a bet a few of you already know what it is.**


	4. Kill the Montser Army

**Disclaimer: The following is a fan fictional work. Akame ga Kill and Fairy tail belongs to their original owners.**

 **Please support both official releases and get super pumped up for new chapters in the MHA manga and get even more pumped up for the RWBY volume 6 is finally going on. Saw the first five episodes and I am already loving it.**

 **Please leave comments on the story and I hope ye enjoy.**

* * *

 **Later that Night**

Akame and Kurome sat in silence as they watched their new friends in worry. Natsu, Lucy, and Happy were just lounging around at an inn called Viper Inn. All of them were in a stupor with a face that was blanker than Akame's. The three of them were going over recent events in their heads.

* * *

 **Flash back**

 _Wendy looked back at them with a sad smile. "I'm sorry. I'm not coming back. I'm part of Lamia Scale now."_

 _"EEEEEHHHHH?!"_

 _Natsu was shocked by her answer as was the others in the room. "Wendy?!"_

 _Lucy was just surprised by her answer. "But why?"_

 _The younger girl just smiled at them. "I'm sorry."_

 _"You don't have to hold back for our sakes you know." Lyon said grabbing the younger girl's attention. "We knew this day would come."_

 _Toby started to cry. "We won't feel lonely without you! Not at all!"_

 _"Quit crying." Yuka comforted him._

 _Natsu stood with his hands on the table. "What do you mean by that!?"_

 _Wendy looked down in guilt. "I've..."_

 _"Wendy has made her choice." Everyone looked behind to see the cat like girl from earlier approaching them. "So why don't you get off of her back?"_

 _Wendy just stared at the cat girl. "Carla…"_

 _Her appearance brought up a few question from Lucy and the others._

 _Akame and Kurome saw Lucy and Happy's faces become confused for some reason._

 _"Why are you human now?!" Natsu shouted._

 _That added some light to it._

 _The now named Carla giggled as she flipped her hair. "Oh, this? It's transformation magic. I learned it. It helps me strengthen my magic and my psychic powers. What do you think Happy?" She asked leaning down to be on eye level with the blue furred cat._

 _"I did some training too you know." He started to drool a little. "I learned how to resist eating as much fish."_

 _"That's amazing!" Akame and Kurome exclaimed, having had the same problem with food._

 _Lucy sighed at that. "What's sadder, his delight or their awe?"_

 _The girl went up in a cloud of smoke and came out as the same cat creature as Happy but with white fur and a much more feminine appearance._

 _'She can transform like Chelsea did.' Akame thought in slight surprise._

 _"Are you sure this is what you want Wendy?" Carla asked the other dragon slayer._

 _Wendy nodded at her question._

 _Chelia just looked away in guilt, knowing why she was staying here._

 _The trio had their answer. "No way. You're really not coming."_

 _Lyon sighed. "Seriously."_

* * *

 **Flashback Over**

Which return us back to our current scene. The fire dragon slayer unconsciously grabbed Happy and moved his tail on Lucy's foot. The blonde began to laugh. "That tickles!"

And in the next second, the two of them were on the ground with bumps on their heads and Lucy's fist was smoking. "Hands off while I'm in bed you creep!"

The two just groaned. Natsu a bit more. "Jeez. Lay off a little will ya? This has us all in shock."

"Aye." Happy agreed sadly.

Hearing that made Lucy think about something. "I wonder if everyone else feels the same way."

Natsu stood up. "I'm not giving up! No way! We'll just kidnap her!"

And Lucy didn't think that was a good idea. "Don't you dare."

"Natsu," Akame said catching his attention. "speaking from experience that is the worst idea. If you took her by force then she would only resent you. You have to want to be with someone or else it doesn't work."

That confused Lucy. "What do you mean from experience?"

Kurome looked away ashamed.

"It was when I tried taking Kurome away from a certain place that she didn't want to leave." Akame explained.

"But you two are practically never out side of arms reach of each other, where could you have been that you would need to force her to go." Lucy asked.

Akame looked down for a second in thought before coming to a conclusion. "It's a long story if you want to know more."

Kurome looked shocked. "Onechan? Are you really going to tell them?"

Akame nodded. "We're sticking with them Kurome and they have let us join them on their journey, it is only right that we tell them who we are."

Natsu stared at them. "What do you guys mean? What are you talking about?"

Akame looked at him simply. "As I said, it's a long story."

* * *

 **With Wendy**

In Wendy and Chelia's house, the two girls were lying on their bed while Carla was sleeping on Wendy's bed in her exceed form.

Chelia thought about what happened earlier. "Hey, Wendy…about what happened earlier?"

Her friend smiled at her. "It's fine. I promise I won't be going anywhere." She lowered her head. "Sherry is going to be married soon and moving out. If I left now, you would be all alone."

Chelia shook her head. "I'm not going to be alone."

I'll still have all my guildmates by my side, Lamia Scale is like a big family too." She smiled at the young dragon slayer. "What kind of friend would I be if I made you stay out of pity?"

Wendy tried to make sense of what the god slayer meant by that. Suddenly they heard a loud noise.

It was enough to wake Carla up. "What was that noise?"

Both girls looked outside the window. "It's coming from the guild!" Wendy shouted.

* * *

 **Outside**

The town was being torn apart by random explosions all over.

Lyon and other Lamia Scale members were already making evacuations. "Get the people to safety!" Lyon commanded.

Natsu, Lucy, Akame, Kurome and Happy were running down the street towards him. "What's going on out here?!" Natsu shouted.

Lyon turned to them. "Natsu!"

Lucy saw a giant ogre like monster burst through a building behind Lyon.

The silver haired man simply waved his hand and the monster was instantly frozen in ice. "A hoard of monsters up and came out of nowhere and started attacking the town."

Natsu was surprised hearing that. "Monsters? You mean like a ton of them?"

"But why?" Happy asked.

"I bet it's the Orochi Fin guild, those guys have been trying to take us since forever." They heard a voice shout and turned to see Chelia and Wendy. "They are always attacking the guild. They've never cared about how many people get hurt."

Wendy had a thought as to why they were doing this now. "They must've seen this as an opportunity now that Jura isn't here with us."

Carla thought of another reason. "The Thanksgiving festival was the perfect opportunity since our guard was down."

Lyon growled. "Damn them."

"Lyon!" All of them turned to Yuka and Toby. "This is only the first wave! We got a huge group of them coming in from the east!"

"It's about a hundred thousand!" Toby added.

Lucy couldn't believe their numbers. "That many?!"

"An army of that size will have no problem destroying this city." Akame reasoned.

* * *

 **Outside the city**

The guild members of Orochi Fin were laughing as they saw the countless beasts heading toward the town.

"This is gonna be a real show fellas."

"What a great view this is to watch it all go down."

"This is like taking candy from a baby."

"Lamia Scale is nothing without Jura."

One of them licked a lollipop and ate it. He threw to lollipop stick to the ground. He smiled revealing it to be one of the men from the stage earlier. "They'll waste all their precious magic fighting my monsters. Then we'll crush them all in one attack." He opened his arms up in ceremony. "Now destroy them my army."

At his words the army of monsters converged on the city and entered it.

* * *

 **Back with the group**

Ooba stood next to Lyon. "They appear to have a monster tamer on their side."

"It does, so if we take him out…" Lyon said.

"We can't go anywhere with this many beasts around us." Yuka said pointing out the obvious.

Lyon grit his teeth. "There has to be another way."

Natsu and Happy pointed up. "We can just go up right over their heads."

"That's true." Wendy nodded.

"Will you be willing to help us out?" Lyon asked.

Natsu grinned. "Of course!" He raised his arm up. "Because I'm all fired up now! Let's go Happy!"

His friend sprouted his wings. "Aye, sir!"

Before Happy could grab Natsu, Chelia kicked him in the face as she grabbed on to Happy. "Sorry about that, Natsu!"Both she and Wendy who was being carried by Carla in her cat form began flying over to where the monster tamer was. "Come on Happy, just keep going."

The exceed didn't have a choice but to roll with it. "A-Aye."

The two slayer girls flew over the horde of monsters. "They're attacking our guild so it's up to ourselves to save it!"

Wendy turned to her friend and smiled. "Yeah!"

Meanwhile, Natsu was still lying on the ground and groaned. "That little girl just cat napped Happy."

"That's just sad." Kurome said looking down at Natsu on the ground. It was like when Wave got blasted miles away by Susanoo. Only real difference was that Wave was blown away by a freakishly strong thousand year old living weapon. Natsu got knocked down by a young girl.

The monster army arrived on the street and were now charging towards them.

"The monsters have reached the inner city!" Yuka yelled.

"How many are of these things are there!?" Toby shouted.

Lyon was in a battle ready stance ready to use his magic. "We'll protect the people."

Lucy nodded in agreement. "We got this."

"Ahhh! That damn Happy thief!" Natsu shouted, clearly pissed that someone had just kidnapped his best friend. He got up and ran head on into the army ahead. "Hang on! I'm coming buddy!"

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted worried.

"Is he insane?" Lyon asked no one in particular.

The first wolf like beast that approached the fire dragon slayer was smashed into the ground. Natsu slammed into the rest of the creatures beast full on. He sent them flying left and right as he made his way to go and save his friend.

Lucy had her mouth hanging open in awe while Lyon smirked at the dragon slayers newfound strength.

Akame and Kurome looked on as if it was nothing new to them. Trashing a horde of monsters in a few seconds flat. What else can they do?

"Whoa." Yuka managed to get out.

"He's the real freaking monster here!" Toby shouted.

The part of the army Natsu didn't bash away was coming at them.

"Get ready and don't let your guard down!" Lyon ordered.

Lucy pulled out her key. "Got it. Here I go!" She raised it up. **"Open, Gate of the Lion!"** A bright light appeared and a second later a man appeared. He was a young man of average height, with delicate facial features and orange hair. His hair is longer than other males and kept in large spikes jutting in every direction, with a pair framing his face, another pair of strands sat on top of his head, being vaguely reminiscent of animal ears. His teeth are sharp. His hazel eyes are covered by a pair of azure-tinted sunglasses with a thin frame. He outfit consisted of an elegant dark suit, with the jacket left unbuttoned and the loose pants held up by a light colored belt, over a lighter shirt with a plain red tie around the neck, plus dark shoes. **"** Loke!"

"Lucy's knight in shining armor is here." He said ready for a fight. He then looked over and saw Akame and Kurome. "Well, hello there lovely ladies." He said in a flirtatious manner.

"Stay away from Kurome and we will be fine." Akame said with no room to argue.

"Not interested." Kurome said, her words putting a metaphorical stake in Loke's heart.

Lucy ignored them as she pointed the key she used at her chest and the key began to glow again. **"Star Dress!"** She said.

In a flash of light her clothes were replaced by a completely different outfit. She was wearing something a dress with the same color palate as Loke's outfit "Leo Form!"

Many of the wizards there were shocked.

"Did she just use Erza's magic?" Lyon asked.

"It looks beautiful on you Lucy!" The lion spirit said, clearly enjoying what he was seeing.

"Similar to Erza's magic but with some celestial spirit magic in it." The blonde explained with a smile on her face." She turned to the remnants of the army Natsu plowed through coming from ahead of them. "I'm ready to go now."

"Fighting? With a dress on?" Toby had a big question mark on his head.

Lyon sent a wave of ice out to defeat the first row of the monsters. "Let's keep this town safe!"

The others began to attack as well.

"Check out my jellyfish claws." Toby shouted scratching them and paralyzing them with his magic.

Yuka sent out a wave of his to blast some away.

"I'll spin you good." Ooba was spinning one of the beasts in place, luckily it was an Ogre so as it spun it hit other monsters with it's club..

Loki attacked one of them with his glowing fist. **"Regulus Impact!"**

 **"Regulus Lucy Kick!"** Lucy shouted as she just kicked one of them while her leg was glowing.

"Just a kick?" Toby said confused.

"The dress gives her some of my power." Loke explained as he bashed down another one.

No matter how many they took out, more always seemed to come.

"They just keep coming." Lucy said, not noticing a Ogre bringing down his club on her. Before it could reach her the creature was filled with holes and fell to the ground dead. She looked behind her to find Akame there holding back the attack the attack with a weapon she didn't have on her before. It was a futuristic looking pitch black gun.

Akame held up the smoking gun at eye level and shot the creatures surrounding the other fighters in the group. "Thank goodness Mine taught me a little about guns." She said as she held up the weapon. **"Shadow make: Roman Battery!"**

Lucy looked at her in shock. _She's a maker mage?!_

A wave of monsters were sent flying up in the air as another creature ploughed through them. It was a very big pitch black shadowy bird with ram horns on it's head and three yellow glowing eyes on it's face. On top of it's back was Kurome. "Have I said how much I've loved it since we learned magic." She said. **"Shadow make: Evil Bird!"**

Lyon was certainly surprised to see another dynamic maker mage. _They're just like me and Gray. One uses Static maker and the other uses dynamic maker. Instead of ice they use the shadows._ He thought. _Kind of makes sense considering their last name._

The bird and the gun dissolved as the sisters stood together. The two of them placed a closed fist over their open palm. A black and violet magic circle appeared with a shadowy fireball in the middle with a violet outline.

" **Shadow make: Wolf Fang!"** Akame said a large black stave-like weapon with a tousle at the end appeared in her hand.

" **Shadow make: Ape Man!"** Kurome said as the shadows came together to form a large gorilla like creature appeared next to her right. " **Shadow make: Razor Wolf!"** A wolf similar to the creatures they were fighting but with long bladed bones protruding from it's head, across the spine and onto the tail formed on her left.

Kurome looked over at Akame. "Shall we Onechan?"

"Yes." She said holding her sword in her right hand while the stave was in her left. Blades popped out the sides and whirled around fast like a buzz-saw. "We'll bury them all." She said as she flew into the horde. With mere swings of her weapons the monsters flew around in several pieces.

"Right behind you." Kurome shouted as her and Ape man ran after her. The wolf she made howled before jumping and curling in on itself, making it look like a bladed wheel. Once it hit the ground, it spun like a race car tire in place before zooming forward and slicing it's way through a crowd of monsters coming in the right. Kurome slashed monsters almost as fast as her sister while Ape man pick up an ogre club and bashed down the others.

All of the wizards there watched in horror and awe as blood and body parts flew everywhere.

"Screw that pink haired guy, they're really the monsters." Toby shouted shaking.

"They're not hesitating at all." Ooba said in a calculative tone of voice.

"That girl has your magic Lyon." Yuka exclaimed.

"She uses shadows, it's totally different." Lyon said before he looked closely at the creatures she's been making. "Some of those creatures aren't like any I've ever seen before. It's like they're are..."

 _From another world._ Lucy thought.

* * *

 **Flashback - Before the invasion - With Natsu and Co.**

 _"Whaaat?" The three shouted, clearly shocked at the bombshell Akame dropped on them._

 _"We're from another world." She said again._

 _"No way!" Natsu and Happy shouted in his continued state of shock. "Another wor-" They were both shut up by Kurome covering their mouths with her hands._

 _"Be quiet. We don't want the whole town to know." She said in a deadpanned voice._

 _Lucy tried approaching this delicately. "Okay... When you say from another world... What do you mean?"_

 _"Remember how there is a world parallel to Earthland called Edolas." She said, recalling the knowledge that Grimm gave them to begin with. "It's like that but in a different one. Due to some event were sent to your world by someone."_

 _That just confused the blonde. "Who would do that? And what kind of event would send you into another world."_

 _That's where the sisters froze. How were they supposed to say that Death itself gave them another chance after being assassins that died._

 _"Well..." Kurome started. "we..." Before any more words could come out of her mouth an explosion shook the inn._

 _"What was that?!" Happy shouted._

 _Lucy looked out the window. "It's coming from outside."_

* * *

 **Flashback end**

Lucy kept staring as the sisters decimated the horde and pushed the rest of them back as they made their way to the point of the city they were entering from.

 _Who are they? And what were they before they came to this world?_ She thought to herself in fear.

* * *

 **With the slayer girls**

Wendy and Chelia were flying quickly over to where they could find the monster tamer to stop the horde of monsters from destroying the Margaret town. They saw just how many there were heading over to the city.

"There are so many of them." Wendy said, finding it hard to believe someone could control this many.

"All of them are heading for the town." Chelia said before she turned to her partner. "Lyon and the others will take care of it all, I know it."

The young dragon slayer nodded that. "Yeah. Natsu and the others are there too. They'll be fine."

"We need to take out the tamer, that will end this all quickly." Carla pointed out.

"I'm sorry for doing this out of the blue Happy." Chelia said apologetically to the exceed flying her alongside Wendy.

"Don't worry too much about it. You're pretty light." He said in understanding.

The red haired seemed down trodden. "No... it's not that. I mean... I want to protect the city on my own."

Wendy glanced over to her friend. "Chelia…"

"There they are!" Happy shouted. Ahead of them on a large rock that resembled a large cliff was a large group of men.

"Let's drop in on them." Chelia ordered.

"Aye." Happy responded.

The members of the Orochi Fin guild noticed something in the sky and looked up. "Who are they?" A member asked as the exceeds dropped their riders down onto the front lines.

Both slayer girls kicked a few members in the faces with their magic with their legs surrounded by white and black wind.

"The Sky Sisters!" Another member shouted.

The two men they kicked flew back into their ranks unconscious as they slid backward along the ground. When they stopped they both took in a deep breath.

 **"** **Sky Dragon's…"** Wendy started.

 **"** **Sky god's…"** Chelia followed up.

 **"** **Roar/Bellow!"** They both unleashed unleashed a powerful gust of wind from their mouths. The two winds combined together into one that sent almost every man on the battle field flying away.

"Get it together!" One of the few who didn't get blown away shouted. "They're just two girls."

"You might want to count again." Carla said, with a leap into the air, she came down in a backflip and kicked the man down on the head, knocking him out. **"White Moon!"**

Happy watched in awe at the results of the female exceeds training. He took out a fish from his backpack and set it down on the ground. He sat down next to it and stared at it with a watering mouth. "Time to show off the results of my training too."

Carla gained a tick mark on her forehead at his actions. "Just go and hide yourself somewhere!" She shouted.

Chelia and Wendy methodically made their way through the group. Chelia looked up on the hill above the crowd and saw two figures standing there. Odds were that one of them had to be the one controlling all of the montsers. "I'm going to take down that monster tamer!"

Wendy beat another member before looking over at her friend. "Chelia, wait, we need to stick together!"

"I'll the stop that horde of monsters!" Her friend said, not seeming to care. She then swept through a crowd of enemies with black wind trailing behind her. **"Sky god's Dance!"**

The young dragon slayer was about to say something else but then out of the crowd of the enemy guild members, she caught a familiar scent. "This smell…"

Chelia jumped over the crowd with a black ball of wind in her hand. " **...Boreas!"** She blasted away another group of men as she mae her way to the back of the group. The two men in the back still stood there, but the one the right seemed to be actively using his magic. "That one is him!"

"Chelia watch out!" Wendy tackled her out of the sky as an attack made it's way through where the red head had been a second ago.

The other slayer girl turned to her fellow slayer. "I'm sorry."

"Shall I step in soon?" The man next to the monster tamer said. It was clear he was becoming a bit restless.

The tamer turned to him and smiled. "No need. Those two aren't worthy of your amazing power my master."

The other man looked more closely at the two of them and his eyes widened slightly as he recognized Wendy from a very long time ago. "That girl with the blue hair. I've seen her before."

The tamer was surprised to hear that and more surprised as the man started to walk toward her. "M-Master!"

The air around the man shook as he made his way forward. "I wonder how well she can fly now." At those words, the ground beneath him cracked with by mealy his precense. His eyes widened as he used his magic. In an instant, the large cliff size piece of rock they were standing on broke apart and turned into rubble.

Wendy, Chelia, Carla, Happy, and even the Orochi Fin guild members began to fall as the ground beneath was suddenly destroyed.

Wendy groaned as she looked up at the person who caused this standing on the one piece of the cliff that wasn't destroyed. Her eyes sparked with recognition. "Isn't that..."

Carla looked up to see who it was and gasped at who it was. "Bluenote Stinger of Grimoire Heart!"

The man was a tall, muscular middle-aged man with extremely long dark hair, which is gathered on the back of his head, leaving his forehead exposed, and tied in a clothed ponytail. His face has a large, mildly hooked nose, and prominent bags under his eyes. He has very thin eyebrows, as well as an upper lip, and possesses bushy triangular sideburns angled upwards, and some stubble around his chin and lower face. On the back of his left wrist is a dark tattoo with an open rhomboidal shape, resembling a large arrow bent in two angles to point towards its back. His outfit consists of a light-colored, sleeveless cloth, reaching down to his knees both on the front and, larger, on the back, which is open on the sides, but held closed around the waist by a light sash. The cloth covering his front legs is adorned by a large, stylized dark-colored sun, and its lower chest has a pair of dark wings, with their stylized feathers extending sideways, over it. The cloth's edges are decorated by four stripes, with the dark two being the central ones, and the other, light-colored ones flanking them on both sides. Below the cloth he wears a dark-colored shirt with a high, round collar adorned on the front by a small metal plate, with its shape resembling a rounded, capsized pyramid, and sleeves reaching down below his elbows. His legs are covered by a pair of dark baggy pants, with a light stripe going down each leg's side, which are tucked inside a pair of bright-colored boots. Over the entire outfit he wore a white trench coat over his shoulders like it was a cape.

The man focused on them as the gravity around them intensified as they were forced into the ground.

"M-My body…" Wendy struggled to even lift a finger.

"It's won't…move…" Her friend tried to budge but couldn't.

Bluenote looked down at the group. "No one can move under the force of my gravitational powers."

"M-Master! You're overdoing it! Our men are getting caught up in your attack as well." He received a hardened glare from the gravity user and back down. "Nevermind."

The man scanned his options before his eyes fell on Chelia. "I'll start with you." Chelia became very afraid as she found herself being lifted off of the ground.

Only to find out it was Natsu holding her by her collar and standing without a care in the world in the increased gravity around him. "Caught you." He smiled in triumph.

"Natsu!" The others shouted, happy to see the fire dragon slayer.

Bluenote raised an eyebrow at the newcomer and canceled out his magic, letting the people on the ground stand up.

"How dare you steal Happy away." Natsu said, clearly not noticing the situation around him.

"I'm sorry." Chelia apologized.

"Now is not the time for that Natsu." Carla yelled at his total disregard of the man who tormented them in the past.

 _I've seen this one before too._ Bluenote thought as he remembered tossing him around like a fly nearly ten years ago. _He was a small fry back then._ And now the pink haired man had stood in his power like it was nothing. That really pissed him off. His power surged around him as even the men on his side fell into the ground hard. He jumped off the cliff down to where Natsu was. Clenching a fist, he struck down at him with even more force than before. "I'll crush you!"

Natsu stood there clutching Chelia and took the attack head on. His hand lit up in flames as he punched the ground. His flames molted the rock beneath him and raised it up in the form of a pillar standing on the same height of his enemy. "That's what you think. Fairy Tail won't stay down. I won't let you push around."

 _Fairy Tail!?_ Bluenote thought before brought his hands together as a ball of pure gravitational force grew in it. **"Black Hole!"** His smile grew. _Let's see this guy fly._

Natsu held up a flaming hand and from it a torrent of flame larger than the cliffside engulfed the smiling man. A few seconds later he stopped his attack.

Bluenote stood there with his clothes burnt and his skin blackened from the great flame. A second later, he fell forward onto the ground unconscious.

The monster tamer could only stare in disbelief at what he saw. "J-Just..."

"One attack?" Carla finished his thought.

 _How much stronger did Natsu get in that one year?_ Wendy thought in shock.

Having dealt with that problem Natsu looked back at Chelia in his grasp. "You know that stealing is never-"

"My clothes are on fire!" She exclaimed. Not listening to Natsu at all as she tried to cover up her chest.

"Natsu, the bad guys are still-" Happy started, but stop when he saw the beast tamer shakily holding up a white flag.

"We surrender." He said.

* * *

 **Back in Margaret-After the Battle**

After the battle the monsters retreated and so did the Oroichi Fins, vowing never to return, took Bluenote with them and left.

Toby was dancing in celebration while Lyon smiled at Natsu and the others. "Thank you for your help."

Lucy smiled back. "It's no problem."

Loki smirked. "It was natural we would win."

The only one who wasn't happy was Natsu. "I barely got to do anything. This sucks."

"You smashed plenty enough Natsu." Happy comforted him.

Lucy looked and noticed the two girls were gone. "Where are Wendy and Chelia?"

Her spirit smiled at the thought of them. "Three more years and they'll be on my radar."

Yuka wondered the same question as Lucy as well. "They said they had something to talk about."

Lucy satisfied with the answer had other questions in her head from earlier. _Where did Akame and Kurome learn to fight like that? They didn't give any monster a ounce of thought as they killed them?_ Her final question as she looked around was. "Where are they?"

* * *

 **With the sisters**

the sun was starting to rise when Kurome walked out of the candy store and walked to Akame who was standing there waiting for her.

"Did you finally get enough for more than one trip between towns." Akame asked with a smirk on her face.

"I got enough to last for both of us on a trip between more than one town." Her younger sister said smiling.

"Knowing us I doubt that, but I believe you." Akame said.

The two of them heard footsteps behind them as they saw Wendy and Chelia walking into town hand in hand smiling. They noticed the other sisters and their faces lit up.

"You two helped Lyon and the others protect the town." Chelia said before she bowed. "Thank you so much for that."

"It was no problem." Akame said.

 _Either she didn't see the monsters bodies or she just doesn't care._ Kurome thought that it was weird being thanked for slaughtering a large horde.

"Yes. Thank you very much." Wendy said. "Are you leaving town yet?" She asked.

"Not quite yet." Akame replied simply. "I feel as though Natsu won't leave until you leave with us."

Wendy smiled. "Well he won't have to wait long. I'm heading to talk to Ooba. I'm ready to head back to Fairy Tail."

* * *

 **At the guildhall**

The sun was shining in the sky as the members of Lamia Scale were outside their guild saying their goodbyes to Wendy.

"Thank you all for taking care of me." She said sniffling, clearly being sad about leaving the people she lived with for a whole year.

"You take care of yourself Wendy." Lyon said while Toby was crying in the background.

Carla felt the same. "I suppose I should show my gratitude as well."

"You take care too Carla." The white haired man said.

Wendy bowed to them while tears were starting to come out of her eyes. "I really... don't know what to say... I feel so selfish..."

Lyon smiled at her. "This was part of the agreement when you joined, remember."

"Really?" Natsu said shocked.

Carla in her catgirl form flipped her hair. "Of course. We agreed to stay with them until Fairy Tail was brought back."

Lucy smiled at that. _Wendy and Carla, they didn't forget about Fairy Tail._

 _They never lost faith in them._ Kurome thought before sadly remembering how she lost her faith in her sister when she left her behind.

Wendy began to wipe her eyes due to her crying.

Chelia giggled at her. "You're such a crybaby, Wendy."

"But…but…" Wendy kept wiping her tears away.

"Waaaaah. Don't worry." Toby sobbed. "I'll fill in your spot in the Sky Sisters."

"Please don't." Yuka sighed at his friends antics.

"What about me?" Ooba said in a slightly revealing outfit that made everyone their shout "NO THANKS!"

"I feel like I need to clean my eyes with bleach." Akame said with a hand over her eyes.

Kurome used one hand to cover her eyes and used the other one to sympathy pat her sister on the shoulder.

The Lamia Scale members began to wave goodbye to the group. "Good luck on getting Fairy Tail back together!"

Natsu waved back at them. "Thanks!"

Lyon smiled at them. "Say hi to Gray for me."

Lucy cupped her chin in thought. "Speaking of which, I don't even know where he is."

Chelia continued to wave goodbye. "Wendy! Take care of yourself!"

Wendy waved back at her. "I will! You too Chelia!"

With those words said, Chelia saw her friend leave and did not see her anymore.

Lyon put his hand on her head. "You can cry if you want to."

Chelia's lips quivered a bit but she shook her head and turned to him and smiled brightly. "I'm not going to cry because I want Fairy Tail to come back too."

Lyon chuckled at her words. "Yeah. Me too." He saw the groups silhouettes going out of sight in the distance. "Me too.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap.**

 **And with that the sister's magic is revealed. For those of you who guessed it right, you are damn good at this guessing game and I applaud you. They just fit so well to me. Dynamic maker can be used just like Kurome's old power, but you know, without murdering anyone.**

 **For those of you upset with Akame using a shadow version of Mine's pumpkin. Gray has a freaking ice bazooka. And because it doesn't have the originals original power than it won't be nearly as powerful. Same with other weapons Akame bases off her old friends imperial arms.**

 **And if you think all they can do with shadows is make stuff out of them then you are wrong.**

 **I hope ye all enjoyed. Until next time.**


	5. Kill the Rain

**So sorry, this took way to long to me to write on either of my stories. I have no excuse except work, school, and the fact we are in a golden age of anime and manga.**

* * *

"She look really happy to be with them again." Akame said as she watched Wendy happily interact with the rest of the group while her and her sister walked in the rear of the group.

"Yea. She almost looks as happy as I was when I saw you again." Kurome agreed with a smile.

"You're face was much cuter though." Her older sister replied with her own smile.

Happy looked back at the two sisters and floated back to them. "Why are you guys hanging back here? Don't you want to join in and talk with the rest us."

Akame shook her head. "We're giving the space they need to catch up. Me and Kurome needed six months of it before we met up with you guys."

"Okay. Whatever you say." The blue exceed replied.

"Hey guys! Look at that!" Natsu shouted.

The three heard the shout and looked ahead of the group to see a very dark cloud over a small town. The unusual thing was that the rain was only falling on the town.

Kurome eyes widened slightly. "That is not natural at all."

"It's the Rainfall Village." Lucy explained standing a the front of the group. "Look at all the rain and in one place too."

"So weird." Wendy said at the phenomenon in front of her.

They walked up to the village and it was even stranger.

Akame looked at the sogginess of the soil and the puddles of water making small streams of water out of the city. "The conditions tell me it's been like this for a few months."

"Hey check it out." Happy said as he jumped into the rain. "It's rainy here." He then jumped out. "It's sunny here!" and then he repeated the process a few more times.

While he did that, Kurome walked up and stuck her arm into the rainy half and then pulled it out. "This is just crazy." Sshe said with slight awe.

"Ha ha ha!" Natsu laughed at Happy's little show and Kurome's awe. "Not bad you two, but that's got nothing on this." He stood in the middle with his left side in the rain and his right side still dry. "Half-rain baby!" He shouted gleefully with his arms outstretched.

Happy did the same. "Half-rain!"

Carla sweat dropped at this. "Are they for real?"

"Alright, that's enough you two." Lucy said. "Let's go in already." She then walked into the village and the rest of the first group walked into the rain.

Just as Kurome was about to walk in, Akame held her arm in front of her. She opened her hand and the shadows formed their way into an umbrella.

"I can't let you catch a cold." Her older sister explained.

Kurome sighed and shook her head as the two of them walked in with Akame holding the umbrella above them.

The whole group traveled further into the village. It was strangely amazing to Lucy. "There's not even a shadow here."

"Nobody could be living here." Wendy said.

Akame shook her head. "No. I sense someone up ahead of us."

Natsu sniffed the air in front of him and his eyes widened. "I smell them too. It's Juvia."

They walked more and just up ahead of them they saw a figure sitting on a wooden bench. It was a slender, teenage girl with azure blue hair, midnight blue eyes, snow skin complexion and a curvaceous figure. It was Juvia Lockser, yet another member of the disbanded Fairy Tail guild.

"Hey Juvia." Natsu shouted, clearly the happiest to see her.

Juvia appeared to have heard him and looked ahead to see his figure in the rain and her face lit up in glee. "Gray my love!" Juvia stood up and ran toward Natsu. "You've come back for me."

She then ran face first into Natsu's outstretched palm. "Calm down."

Juvia calmed down after that and saw three other familiar faces she hadn't seen in a long time and two others she hadn't recognized.

Natsu smiled at her. "Yo! How've ya been?"

Juvia continued to stare until she suddenly started to fall to the ground before Natsu caught her in his arms. His face potraying his worry. "What's wrong?"

Lucy was equally worried. "Juvia!"

* * *

The group had taken her inside the house she was sitting in front of and laid her in one of the beds.

Juvia laid there with a flushed face as Wendy check her over.

"She's got a really bad fever." Wendy said after she was done.

"Well, she's been in the rain this whole time. It's really not surprising." Carla said as she dried herself off.

"And this is why we used an umbrella." Akame said matter-of-factly.

Kurome sighed again at Akame's big sister mode.

Lucy looked around the house while drying off her hair with a towel. "Since she was on the porch, this has to be her house right?"

Natsu sniffed the air a few times. "I'm picking up on Gray's smell too."

"Maybe Gray lives with her?" Happy guessed.

"He used to..." Juvia said waking up, her breath coming out heavy. "Gray lived with me here." She then looked at Lucy with the most smug look on her face. "Alone."

"You say that as though I'm supposed to jealous." Lucy said.

"We ate together…trained together…worked together…" She smiled at the nostalgia. Then a lewd glint appeared in her eyes. "And at the end of the day, in this bed we'd sleep toge-"

"Kid's are here! Too much information!" Lucy shouted as her and Wendy were cherry red in the face. Akame had already covered Kurome's ears.

"Well, I tried to but he always kicked me out." Juvia huffed out. "We were happy…but then one day me and him were just finishing up some training."

* * *

Flashback - 6 months ago

 _"Gray my love! Be careful, you're leaving your clothes on the ground again." Juvia said as she picked them up._

 _She looked up only to gasp at the sight before her. A mysterious black marking jaggedly made it's way from his right arm all the way to the cheek. "Darling... What... What is that?"_

 _Gray smiled as a response. "Don't worry about this." He began to walk away. "Alright. Let's eat some lunch."_

* * *

"After that, he insisted on going alone several times. Then half a year ago, he just didn't come back." She explained.

Wendy lowered her head. "No way."

Natsu gritted his teeth. "What kind of bastard would just leave you like that?"

Lucy tossed him a half glare. "I can think of a certain loudmouth."

"At least I left a will." Nastu rebutted.

"Natsu, it was a goodbye note, not a will." Happy clarified.

"Either way, you went away without so much as giving us a warning." Lucy looked away from him. "How do you think that made me feel?"

"Will you two stop flirting." Juvia commented from her bed.

"I am not flirting." Lucy shouted.

"I haven't met many couples, but you are flirting." Akame said in her usual monotone voice.

"Oh not you two." Lucy said in defeat. Kurome signaturely patted her on the shoulder

The water mage tried getting them back on track. "I tried looking for him for days on end…but…Gray was nowhere to be found. So I decided to wait here for him to come back." Tears were beginning to come out of her eyes. "This home is where we had such happy times. I guess I foolishly believed that one day he would come back to me."

Her words punched everyone in the feels as she began to softly cry.

 _"She has Lubbock level dedication."_ Akame thought remembering how the green haired wire user left his life behind for his love of the boss.

Juvia turned on her side away from the group and continued to cry. "I'm sorry that I don't have anything happy to say."

Natsu looked out the window. "I'll find him. For you and the rest of us." He turned back and smiled. "I'm not stopping until everyone is back together. We're going to bring back the guild together."

Juvia remained facing away from them, but her earlier tears of sadness became tears of hope that his words would come true.

* * *

The group was outside but remained under the roof so they wouldn't become wet. Except for Natsu who was back in the rain.

Wendy walked out the door. "Juvia's finally asleep." Wendy looked over at Natsu. "You said you'd find him but do you even know where to start?"

"He is one of the few people I have no memos on." Lucy said.

"So we have nothing to start with. Great." Kurome said in defeat.

"If only." Akame started. If they were back in their other world they could have used the revolutionary army's large resources to scout him out in no time.

Happy looked over at Natsu who hadn't said a word in all of this, the serious face he wore made him feel a little nervous. "Natsu, what's wrong?"

"We're pretty close to it aren't we?" Natsu said softly. The fire dragon slayer looked back at everyone. "We're going to the Sabertooth guild."

"Huh?" Was the group's reaction with the exception of the sisters.

"Saber-who?" The two of them spoke.

* * *

 **Somewhere else**

In a very large room was a round table. Surrounding was a group of people in varying shapes and sizes.

"Oración Seis…Grimoire Heart and now Tartaros. The Balam Alliance's fall symbolizes the end of the Dark Guild Era. From this point onwards, it's the start of the Avatar Era. Our Creed…a world that belongs to the black wizard Zeref." Said a man dressed like a priest with metal mask over his whole face. He was Arlock, the leader of Avatar.

"The time has come." Said a tiny man with a white face and looked like a racoon with a large hat on. Abel was a top tier member of Avatar just like all the others there.

Goumon the large man nodded. "We must purify the world of those against Lord Zeref."

D-6's body was silent in his full body black armor. They all knew how loyal he was to the cause.

Briar smiled at the idea. Her smile illuminating against her darker skin tone. "All is to be done for Zeref"

"All is to be done for Zeref." A blond guy named Jerome said.

Mary smiled her innocent smile. "All is to be done for Zeref."

Mary gave a playful smile to their last member. His smirk was confident and his posture laid back. His smile said the same with a black marking going from his arm all the way to the side of his cheek. "All is to be done for Zeref." Said the man everyone's talking about.

Gray Fullbuster.

* * *

 **Back at Juvia's Home**

Wendy continued to treat Juvia's fever. Her hands were placed on the water mage and were glowing with her healing magic.

Carla floated over to check up on both of them. "How is she doing Wendy?"

The glow died out as Wendy stopped using her healing magic. "(Sigh) No better than she was before. Even with my healing powers her fever isn't getting any lower."

The fever must've been something else for even Wendy to have trouble with it. Juvia was in a rainy village for six months on end. Carla turned to look out the window. "I wonder if Natsu's made it to Sabertooth's guild already."

Wendy swiped sweat from her forehead. "I can handle this much, Natsu. So do your bet to bring Gray back to us."

Carla couldn't help but smile at Wendy's determination. _She's grown up so much._ She thought.

She turned to find Kurome looking out another one of the windows with her arms crossed. She floated over to the younger sister. "Are you alright over here?"

Kurome looked back at the flying and she smiled. "I'm fine. I'm just worried about her."

"I read once that worry is just hoping for something bad to happen. The three she's with are idiots, but they're strong idiots. You'll see her again." The white furred exceed said soothingly.

She knew how capable her sister was at fighting and how even more capable she was now. But she was going out on a mission with very little information. Kurome needed a whole village of people to count on their hands the number of times that ended going wrong.

She sighed worriedly. "Oneechan…"

* * *

 **Sorry this has taken so long. i love you all and thank you for waiting.**


	6. Kill the Friend's Whereabouts

**And here I am with another chapter. The next one you'll see from me will be in Team TOTM. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **With the others**

Natsu, Lucy and Akame were riding on an lion like animal with antlers running at top speed and Happy was flying next to them. Lucy was hugging Natsu from behind while Akame casually sat in the back.

Happy looked to the side and smiled. "I see it!"

"It's huge!" Lucy said in awe at the size of the guild hall in the center of town.

 _I believe it's barely taller than the base was_. Akame thought.

"Hey, Natsu. Are you sure Sabertooth has info on Gray?" Lucy asked.

"Can't talk about it." The fire dragon slayer replied never not looking forward.

"What do you mean you can't?" Obviously curious she asked.

Natsu suddenly turned his whole body around on the creature to face Lucy. "Listen Lucy."

"Wow! Turn back around! We're gonna crash! Turn around already!" Lucy screamed in fear.

Akame simply jumped from her seated position at the back onto the front and took the reins to the creature. "Don't worry Lucy, I've got it."

Natsu ignored her cries and Akame's sudden presence behind him. "I believe in Gray. But this time, unless I stop trusting in him I won't find him."

Lucy was now confused instead of scared thanks to Akame's riding and Natsu's words. "I don't understand what you're saying. What are you saying Natsu?"

"I have to stop believing in him until we find him and bring him back." Natsu replied.

"Natsu could you please just make a lick of sense!" Lucy shouted.

"Lucy…" Natsu neared his face towards Lucy's. "I will get Gray and bring him back. I promise.""So until then, don't ask."

Lucy looked away for a moment until she suddenly turned Natsu's head around nearly breaking his neck. "Will you look forward stupid!"

"Ohah!" Was the only thing Natsu could get out.

Akame listened to whole conversation between the two and couldn't help but smile. "The others are right. You two look like a couple."

"They loooove each other." Happy drawled as he flew beside them.

Lucy looked back at the Exceed angrily. "Shut up now you stupid cat!" She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. "If anything Natsu is like my brother who can't do anything without me."

"Playing the sibling card are we?" Happy drawled even further.

Lucy rolled her eyes at the cat before looking forward at the girl now steering their ride. "Why are you coming with us again Akame?"

"I felt as though you two might need some help so I came along." Akame reasoned as she continued steering the creature through the streets to the Sabertooth guild hall.

None of the four of them noticed a small black dot following them from close behind.

* * *

The four arrived at the Sabertooth guild and they were all pleasantly surprised seeing some old Fairy Tail members. A short white haired beautiful woman wearing a white with blue dress came up to them smiling. It was Yukino.

"Natsu, Lucy, Happy! And another person I haven't met." She said after seeing Akame.

Lucy was also happy seeing her fellow Celestial mage. "Yukino! It's so good to see you! How have you been doing?"

Yukino smiled at the blonde. "I'm very well thank you."

Orga from the side smiled. "Yeah. Very well. All the jobs for you guys got sent to us."

"Business has been booming for a while if my memory recalls." Rufus said smiling while pushing up his feathered hat.

"I'm pretty sure that wasn't what she meant." Akame said casually.

This lead to the everyone noticing her as they were all more focused on the three.

"Who are you? I don't recognize you." Orga asked.

"I don't recall you in my memory either." Rufus said.

"My name is Akame Yorukage." She said introducing herself. "And I'm currently traveling along with my sister, these three, and a few others to gather up former members of the Fairy Tail guild so that we can bring it back."

Yukino gasped. "Really?" She was then suddenly crying tears out of joy. "I can't wait!"

"You don't have to cry over it, you know." Lucy said, honestly used to it after listening to Wendy cry tears of joy and tears of sadness at the same time after the left Margaret town.

"That voice bring back a lot of memories." A voice said behind them.

"Yeah…hi!"

Natsu turned where he heard that voice and saw a very fat man with blonde hair. "It's Natsu and Lucy."

"And Happy too!" Lector cheered.

Lucy didn't know what to think of the man in front of them. "Who are yo.."

"Yo Sting." Natsu said greeting his fellow dragon slayer.

"WHAT?" Lucy exclaimed.

 _He's almost as fat as Honest was. And that is certainly saying something._ Akame thought disturbingly in her head.

"You haven't changed a bit Natsu." The now named Sting said.

The pink haired man smiled back. "Heh, you too."

Lucy would have to disagree. "No way! He's changed alright!"

"So what brings you guys here?" Sting asked, seemingly ignoring Lucy's shock.

"If you're here to have fun, we welcome you." Orga said smiling.

"We'd welcome you even more if you're looking for work." Rufus said.

"Far too busy to be doing that." Akame said.

"Yeah, what she said." Lucy agreed smiling.

Lector walked up to Happy. "Where's Carla? I thought she was supposed to be with you."

"Not at the moment. What about Frosch? Isn't he with you?" Happy replied.

"Frosch is on a mission with Rogue and M'lady." Lector explained.

Natsu suddenly grabbed the Exceed's cheeks. "Where'd he go!?" He said, voice and face fully serious.

Sting took a step forward. "What do you think you're doing to Lector Natsu."

Yukino was a little worried. "Natsu?"

Lector found it hard to answer with the fire dragon slayer squeezing his face. "I don't know where they are. but they only just left before you guys showed up. They might be at the city entrance."

Natsu smiled. "Great. Thanks Lector." He said sincerely. He put the Exceed down on the ground and blazed his way out the entrance.

"Natsu!?" Lucy shouted.

"Wait for us!" Happy followed.

"Always rushing ahead." Akame sighed. Natsu would never had made it as an assassin back in her world. Too eager. Too kind. Would have only survived with his skills and rather dumb luck.

"What was he here for?" Sting asked, suddenly back to his usual slim and muscular self.

"Beats me." Lector said from Sting's shoulder.

Lucy was surprised by his drastic change back. "He's back to normal!"

Yukino sheepishly held up a golden gate key with Libra behind her. "Well, it was getting too much so I had to use Libra's powers of gravity on him."

"I'm not fully knowledgeable on physics, but I am very certain that's not how gravity works." Akame said with a sweatdrop at how little sense the world Grimm sent her to made.

* * *

 **On the boundary between life and death**

The white grass plains swayed slightly with the wind. Next to it was a lake as large as the sea with completely still waters. Nothing could possibly disturb this peaceful...

 ***AAAAACCCCHHHHOOOOOOO!***

The lake water was gone. Blasted so suddenly and powerfully it was sent into nothingness.

There at the bottom was Grimm rubbing his finger under his nose.

 _Next time I do something like this, I'll just drop them off in that world thinking they were born there instead of showing myself. Save me the itchy nose._ He grumpily thought.

* * *

 **Back to** **Earthland**

Natsu was following Lector directions and running straight for the town entrance hoping to find Rouge before he missed him. He finally saw three figures up ahead. One with short black hair, one with long black hair and an Exceed with a frog suit next to them. Just the guy he was looking for.

"ROGUE!" He shouted with all his might.

Rogue, Minerva and Frosch looked back to see Natsu approaching them quickly. "Natsu?"

When Natsu got close he grabbed the shadow dragon slayer by his shirt collar and continued to run ahead dragging him behind. "Come with me! We need to talk!"

Rogue didn't know what to think about what had just happened. "What is going on?!"

Minerva blinked as she watched Rogue being taken away. Several questions popped in her head with "What just happened?" being the biggest.

"Wait for us!" Lucy shouted, her and the others finally catching up the pink haired dragon slayer.

"Natsu!" Happy shouted.

"Don't just leave so suddenly, Natsu." Akame chastised.

Minerva heard these voices and turned to see the three running toward her. "You're…"

"I want to go with you guys too!" Frosch jumped a little into the air after Natsu and Rogue.

Natsu looked back at everyone. "Everyone stay there! I need to talk to him alone." He shouted and then continued to run with Rogue until they couldn't see them anymore.

All of them wondered what was so important Natsu had to talk to Rogue alone.

"Long time no see." Minerva turned and said to Lucy.

The blonde smiled at her. "Yeah…it's nice that you're back in your guild now.

"Oh? Did you visit the guildhall?" Minerva asked as Frosch and Happy played with each other.

"We did. By the way, what was up with Sting?" Lucy asked what was on her mind the whole time they were there.

Minerva was happy to explain that. "Hmm…we had our annual Sabertooth Tiger, Tiger, Tiger eating competition."

Now it made sense to Lucy. "Ah so that's why he was so puffed up."

Minerva giggled. "Well, it was me that won, though."

Now Lucy had a thought. "Huh. After hearing that I wonder who would win in an eating contest. You or Akame?"

That statement confused Minerva. "Who is that?"

"The other girl that's been standing here with you two." Akame spoke, drawing the other woman's attention.

Minerva looked at Akame before her eyes flashed with recognition. "I remember you, you took our job from right under our noses in the desert."

* * *

 _Flashback-Four months ago_

 _She remembered it quite well. She had spent days in the train car with Rogue and Sting belching every few hours before they showed up where the job was requested._

 _Only to find out that the job was already done and the dark guild was already beaten._

 _They came all that way for nothing and would have to go back with nothing._

 _Before they left they found out a local artist drew a drawing of the ones that saved them. It was a picture perfect drawing of Akame and Kurome._

* * *

"Yes, that was me and my sister." Akame said casually, not noticing the slight anger on Minerva's face.

Lucy sighed. "This is going to be a long conversation."

* * *

Over to Natsu and Rogue, Rogue was rather mad at the other dragon slayer doing what he did. "Is this your idea of a reunion after such a long time?"

Natsu didn't care and was very impatient. "Show me the job you took!"

"Huh?" Rogue gained a confused face at Natsu's request.

"Just do it!" Natsu shouted, getting more impatient by the second.

Rogue still confused, but he reached into his bag anyway and pulled out his job request. "Here yo-"

"Give it!" Natsu immediately grabbed it from his hand and took a look at the request. His eyes immediately widened. "Destroy Avatar" He looked back at Rogue. "I'll take this job."

Rogue was surprised to hear that. "Huh?! This is a Sabertooth job request. And I know you aren't in a guild anymore."

Natsu turned to look at him. "I'm in Fairy Tail!" He said very seriously. "Listen Rogue. I'm taking this job. You can have the reward. Just promise me you and Frosch don't leave this town until I come back, under no circumstances!"

To Rogue, this was just insane how Natsu was acting. "This is absolute crazy talk."

Natsu hadn't heard as he had already been running back to the others.

"H-Hey! Don't just suddenly run away." He shouted and ran after the other dragon slayer.

Natsu ran back to the others and grabbed Lucy and Happy. "Let's go Lucy, Happy, Akame!"

Akame ran after the three. "Natsu, you should really explain what is going through that head of yours!"

"Minerva! Keep an eye on Rogue and Frosch! Don't let them out of town!" He shouted back at the only woman from Sabertooth as they ran out of sight.

The current Rogue caught up with Minerva still trying to figure what was going on. "What the hell was that about?"

Minerva replied. "I have no idea."

"Fro doesn't have one either." The green exceed said.

"What I do know is that that girl with them was the one that took our job four months ago." Minerva enlightened.

That shocked Rogue a lot. "What?" He also remembered that job and got queasy just thinking about it.

As the four ran out of town, a small black dot went up from it's space on a rooftop and followed after them.

* * *

 **A while later**

The group was sitting around in the middle of the forest. All of them were having a discussion about the group they were about to confront.

"What's this Avatar thing that Rogue was on his way to?" Happy asked while reading the flyer.

"Beats me." Natsu said with his head in his hand.

"It's a black magic cult." Lucy said, garnering attention. "It's been on the rise ever since the fall of the dark guilds of the Barlam alliance. It's completely filled with followers of Zeref."

The name caught the fire dragon slayer's interest. "Zeref?"

Hearing that rang bells for Akame. "Me and Kurome heard about them in our travels. They have people everywhere following their ideals. The real frightening thing is we don't know how many followers they truly have. They could very well turn out to be an army."

"I don't know if Zeref is personally involved, but they all worship him like he's some kind of god there." Lucy explained.

Internally, Akame groaned. She knows how extreme cultists can be. Her and Night Raid once destroyed a cult that demanded the blood of the innocent for their beliefs. And if this one was for a dark wizard like Zeref, then these people were probably willing to do the same.

Natsu smiled at the opportunity they were given. "So they worship that bastard huh? Now I'm all fired up!"

The other three didn't share his enthusiasm.

Lucy still had a question in mind for Natsu. "That still doesn't explain why you think Gray is with them?"

Happy wondered the same thing. "Yeah… I don't get it either."

Natsu pondered the question. He then stood up and walked over to a tree still in thought and placed his hand on it. It was quite the surprise to both Happy and Lucy.

"He's using his brains for a change." Lucy said in surprise.

"So he really can't tell us." Happy said with equal surprise.

"Is it really that shocking for him to be thinking. That must be sad." Akame commented.

"Hmm…I think I'll tell you anyway. Future Rogue told me so." He said not moving from the tree.

Lucy and Happy were surprised to hear that from him while Akame just looked confused. "Future Rogue?"

"He was another Rogue from the future that tried conquering the world, but we stopped him from doing so." Lucy explained.

"He told me that a year after the Grand Magic Games, meaning somewhere around now, that we'd be meeting Gray but as an enemy."

Lucy's eyes widened in shock. "An enemy?!"

Akame was shocked as well, she had already guessed the guy was scum for leaving Juvia the way she was, but being part of some evil cult was not she expected to see this Gray everyone was talking about.

"So I'm guessing Gray might be where Rogue's job was listed." Natsu explained his reasoning.

"But we changed that Rogue's future. The same thing shouldn't be able to happen here now, right?" Lucy said.

"This is the only lead we have to go on." Natsu said.

"But an enemy?" Lucy said, not wanting to believe it.

"you heard what Juvia said? About him getting dark marks on himself? He had the same ones on him when we fought Mard Geer. He learned how to use demon slayer magic too fast and I think maybe it effected him more than we thought."

Akame didn't like where this was going. She of all people knew how it felt to have to fight against old comrades.

Lucy was clenching her hands around each other, finding this all hard to believe. "No way."

Natsu placed his hand on the blonde's head and smiled. "Gray is still one of us, no matter what happens."

Lucy smiled at the words as they brought a little comfort to her. "Yeah."

Happy raised both his arms looking determined. "Aye sir!"

Akame wanted to believe that, but she had doubts and for good reasons. She remembered wanting to believe someone would still be on her side, only to remember how she cut them down when they refused to do so.

She looked at the smiling group with concern. _If Gray turns out to be truly evil, can you entertain the thought of taking his life for the greater good?_

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to making the next one.**


	7. Kill the Old Friend

**Sorry, I thought I would have more time to work on my stories during the summer. Anyway, here is the next chapter.**

* * *

 **With Akame and Co**

The group stopped as they saw Avatar's headquarters straight ahead of them. It was an abandoned church in the middle of no where with several branches and vines from the surrounding trees covering it.

"So that's their hideout." Happy said.

Lucy looked at the building with slight apprehension. "It looks like an old abandoned church. There's not even any guards around."

"It's not a bad fort." Said Akame.

"How so?" Lucy asked.

Akame looked back at the blonde to explain. "It's in a location obscure enough to hide in, but also close enough to towns to do business in. There are probably scouts in the windows we can't see. And we're too far for them to see us."

Lucy could only nod at the raven haired girls observations. "True. Not to mention with its looks the only people who would want to get close are horror junkies or an idiot."

"Attack! Storm the castle!" Natsu shouted as he charged for the building.

"Aye sir!" Happy said joining him with his wings.

 _And there's the idiots._ Both girls thought.

Natsu was pulled back by the scarf by Akame as Lucy grabbed Happy. "Hold it!"

The fire dragon slayer was choked by his scarf and fell to the ground on his back while Akame let go of his scarf as not to fall.

Natsu sat up glared at the raven haired girl. "What the hell Akame?!"

Akame looked down at Natsu with her arms crossed over her chest. "We can't just rush into enemy territory Natsu. There are too many unknown factors to play into this. Traps, guards that will alert an alarm that will send stronger foes. And then there's Gray. You and Lucy told us that when it came to strength you two were always on par with one another. What if you go and there and he is the enemy. We can't risk ourselves getting caught. Take it from me. The best way to do this is with stealth and to gather information. Then we can take the enemy by surprise."

"Then we can beat the crap out of them after that?" The pinkette asked with a grin on his face.

Akame had to roll her eyes at this man's childish glee for battle. "Yes."

"And I got just the plan for stealth." Lucy smiled as she brought out one of her golden gate keys.

"Another celestial spirit?" Akame asked.

Lucy nodded. "Yep, we can sneak in from under the ground with Virgo's power."

Akame had to admit Lucy kept her head on her shoulders well.

Lucy pulled back her arm. "Alright then Virgo." The key glowed brightly. "Gate of the Maiden, I open thee! Vir-" A puff of smoke came and went as a pink haired girl in a maids outfit appeared on the the ground tied up with rope. "…Go?!"

None of the three Fairy Tail said nothing in their shock.

 _And here I thought that Cancer was an odd one._ Akame thought.

"I think Virgo needs help." Happy said.

"You don't say." Akame deadpanned.

Lucy knelt next to the now named Virgo. "W-What happened? Are you okay?"

"Who did this to you?" Natsu said, ready to beat up someone for hurting his friends.

Virgo looked up at them, not really bothered by her position. "Do not mind me."

"Why is she tied bondage style?" Akame asked the more important question.

"Oh, this?" She stood up and smiled at the group. "I've been having a lot more free time as of late, so I decided to punish myself." She explained as the ropes fell from her body.

"Are you for real?" Lucy said with a sweat drop.

 _So she's a masochist. I wonder, does she have a limit or would she have been fine with what Esdeath used to do_. Akame thought, remembering the fables people made about her torture chambers.

"There is still so much to understand about Celestial Spirits." Said Natsu.

"Aye." Happy replied.

Virgo smiled at the two males of the group. "It's been a long time Natsu, Happy, and..."

Virgo noticed Akame. "Sorry, I don't think we've met before."

"We haven't. My name is Akame Yorukage. It is a pleasure to meet you." Akame said as she bowed her head in greeting.

"The feelings are mutual." The spirit replied with a smile.

Lucy smiled as she prepared for her next move. "Ok. Here goes." A bright golden light emitted from her body. When it faded, she was wearing a different outfit. It was a maid dress like Virgo's, but strapless and with detached sleeves. Her hair done up in twin tails. And the symbol for Virgo on her right shoulder.

 **"Star Dress: Virgo Form!"**

Both Natsu and Happy weren't around at the battle with the monsters where Lucy and the others fought, so their jaws collectively dropped at the blondes new ability.

"She transformed?!" Natsu shouted in surprise.

"Reminds me of a certain scary armored figure." Said Happy, just as shocked as his partner.

Virgo smiled at Happy's comparison. "This dress grants her some of my powers and increases her own magic power as a result."

Akame couldn't help but think that it was a useful ability. Seeing as the blonde has eight other golden keys including Loke, she has a wide variety of abilities.

But then another image popped in her head. Her little sister wearing a maid outfit just like Virgo's dress. A line of blood fell from her nose.

 _So cute!_ She thought.

Lucy faced the abandoned church, ready to put her current powers to use. "Let's do it, Virgo!"

"Very well Princess!" The pink haired maid responded before spinning very fast to the point she dug herself into the ground and started making a tunnel.

"Here we go!" Said Lucy. She dived into the hole, her own Virgo powers making it larger for the others behind her.

Natsu looked at the building. "You better be in there Gray, because we're coming for you!"

"Aye sir!" Happy cheered before the two off them jumped into the hole.

Which left the former assassin alone on top. She had to take care of something first. She held out her hand and the small black dot flew out from behind a tree and landed in her palm. She held it to her face and after a moment nodded. The small speck flew around her and hid itself on the back of her neck in her hair.

With that out of the way Akame narrowed her eyes at the enemy headquarters. "Mission start."

* * *

The basement of the Avatar headquarters was silent until the ground and walls started to shake as the sound of a drill made itself known.

In no time at all a hole appeared out of the ground. Virgo jumped out of it, checking her surroundings to make sure they were inside the building. "Infiltration complete."

Lucy crawled halfway out the hole and looked at the room they were in. "We're in their basement?"

"Hey! Will you get your ass out of the hole already!" Natsu complained, the blonde taking too much time in his mind.

"You're panties have been visible this whole time Lucy." Happy pointed out.

Both their heads were whapped by Akame from behind them for both of their comments.

 _Good thing I took up the rear._ Thought Akame.

Everyone else got out of the hole and looked around. No one was there and there weren't any alarms going off, so far so good.

"We need to find out more info about Gray, so lets keep out of sight." Lucy advised.

Natsu took a whiff of the place with his nose before his eyes widened as he took a deep breath. "GRAY! GET OUT HERE AND SHOW YOURSELF!"

Natsu's shout had reverberated along the churches walls and carried itself throughout the whole building. No doubt alerting everyone inside of it.

Akame removed her sheathed sword from her belt and swung it downward on his head. "Don't you understand the meaning of stealth. It means being quiet."

Lucy face turned into a worried one. "Now everyone knows we're here."

"I assume this calls for punishment, right?" Virgo stated before gesturing her hand to a torture device that looked like a wooden dragon. "Feel free to use this."

"Now is not the time!" The blonde comically shouted.

"He's here." Everyone turned to Natsu. "I can smell him. He's here."

Lucy felt a little nervous. "Gray's here?"

"No need to hide then." Happy said.

"This was supposed to be a stealth mission you two." Akame deadpanned.

"Hey!" A voice called out. "What are you doing in our base?" The team looked to see where the voice was coming from to find Abel. He was sitting in front of a barred window smiling and playing with a doll. "Is it something fun? Is it? Is it?"

"An enemy?" Lucy saw the doll Abel was playing with and recognized it. "That doll…"

Happy freaked out as he recognized it too. "It's Mr. Cursey!"

"Oh! So you know about Mr. Cursey? How fun!" He jumped down to the floor. "He was a gift to me from some old has been at Grimoire Heart." He held the cursed doll out as if to show it off. "The world's full of really interesting…"

He never finished that sentence as Akame was suddenly behind him and swung her sheathed sword on the back of his neck. The small man's eyes rolled to the back of his head before he collapsed on the ground unconscious.

"He talked too much." Akame's monotone voice spoke.

Everyone was surprised by this as she took out one of their enemies so quickly and easily.

"Your new friend has incredible speed Princess." Virgo commented.

Lucy could only dumbly nod. "Yeah." She then looked at the doll and her body shivered, no doubt remembering the pain it brought her on Tenrou Island all those years ago. "That thing seriously brings back bad memories I wish I could bury."

"No need to whine Luce. It wasn't that bad." Natsu said, having not moved during the whole confrontation.

Lucy gained a tick mark on her face. "I don't want to hear that from you. Also why didn't you try knocking him out first."

"Because Akame clearly had that." He said as if it was obvious. "Besides, the one only I want to beat up right now is Gray."

"Abel!" The infiltrators looked to the side to see Goumon rushing into the room. The flabby bearded man saw his unconscious comrade and roared in rage. "How dare you do this to Abel you fiends!" Goumon waved his arm across and various torture devices floated around him. "Doesn't matter now, for now you ae in my training room so prepare yourselves for torture beyond torture!"

He sent all the torture devices in the room flying at all of them. Natsu backflip a few times to get out the way.

"Underground we go!" Lucy shouted as she used her Virgo enhanced powers to dig herself a new hole and took her and Happy into it.

Akame deftly evaded each spiked chain and candle flame sent her way. She was in no danger whatsoever.

She even had time to see Virgo on the ground wrapped in chains with a candle dripping hot wax on the exposed part of her neck and whips whapping themselves on her back. The pink haired maid moaned in delight at the torture she was receiving.

Akame gained an almost imperceptible blush on her face.

 _So Lewd!_ She thought.

Goumon saw how well each of them had dodged, sans Virgo, but Akame seemed to be the more dangerous of the group. And his instincts were telling him to kill her first. Goumon extended his arm forward. **"Judas Cradle Dragon!"** He sent the wooden dragon torture device at the raven haired girl.

Akame merely jumped upward and landed on the devices wooden head. "You will never land a hit on me."

"My real attack is this!" Goumon moved his hand several times. Akame lost her footing and fell as the dragon transformed into a ... " **Iron maiden!"**

Lucy, who stuck her head out of the ground, was instantly worried about their newest member. "Akame!"

Akame saw the doors closing but made no move to get out.

The iron maiden closed entrapping the shadow mage. "Sleep eternally."

"Akame!" Happy shouted.

Lucy hands covered her mouth in horror. "Oh no..."

"You Bastard!" Natsu shouted enraged. He was about to attack when he noticed a shadow making it's way from the Iron Maiden's shadow over to Goumon. He smiled having a good idea what it was.

"Punishment complete to a ..." Before Goumon could celebrate his victory, Akame leapt out of the shadow in front of Goumon. **"Shadow make: Wolf Fang."** With the large stave molded into existence in her hand she slammed Goumon away and made a large dent in the wall with the flabby man's body.

"A bitter end..." Said the downed man, barely clinging on to consciousness.

"You're wide open!" Akame turned to see D-6 come out of nowhere with his one red eye glowing, no doubt preparing for an attack. A flaming kick met her would be attackers face as Natsu sent the large armored figure to burst through a separate wall.

In a little over a minute, three of the higher ranked enemies were beaten. "I would have had him Natsu, but thank you for the assist."

Natsu smiled. "As if I'll let you have all the fun."

"Akame!" They turned to the other three running toward her with worried faces. "Are you alright?! I thought for sure with the iron maiden that would be..." Lucy closed her mouth, not wanting to say the next words.

Akame grabbed Lucy by the shoulder. "Do not worry Lucy. I activated my shadow body spell before anything bad could happen." She explained. Turning her arm into shadows to emphasize her point.

"Cool! So you have a version of Rogue's spell too." Natsu said, comparing her trick to the shadow dragon slayers similar ability to turn into shadows.

Goumon groaned in pain as he took in the form of the group. "This is impossible. We are top tier powerful black wizards. How could these brats defeat us so swiftly?"

"This is way too much for you to handle. And the girl with him isn't half bad either." A familiar voice said followed by footsteps. Everyone looked over at the top of the staircase and saw Gray walking down them. "I'll be the one to deal with him."

Natsu grinned at the black haired mage. "Yo. Going well with you today?"

The ice make wizard merely stood there and said nothing.

 _This is Gray._ Akame thought. His aura was similar to Natsu's in strength, but it seemed dark and malevolent. She was getting a severe sense of deja vu. The fact his powers were based around ice didn't help that fact.

The air in the basement had gone still with each side differing. The air from was melting hot while the air from Gray seemed bone-breakingly cold. The two overwhelming auras clashed against one another. The air died down as the two yelled and charged one another. Each swung a fist that punched each other at the same time. From there the two started to duke it out. Punch for punch, dodging and blocking expertly on both sides. The two swung their right fists forward while the other caught it with their left. Natsu's right hand melted the ice around Gray's left while Gray froze the flames coming out of Natsu's left.

Akame couldn't take her eyes off of the two. Both were adept in hand to hand combat and had amazing control over their magic. Natsu was clearly holding back if his previous fights were anything to go off of, but in turn that also meant Gray was holding back as well.

Lucy did not want to see two of her friends duke it out and made her voice known. "Stop fighting! Both of you!"

The two either ignored her or just didn't seem to care.

"What are the lot of you doing here?!" Gray asked as he threw an ice covered fist at Natsu.

The fire dragon slayer blocked it with his arm. "Us?! What the hell are _you_ doing here?!" The pink haired man shouted as he sent his own flaming fist only for Gray to dodge it to the side.

"I can do what I want to do." Gray replied simply as he continued to dodge the other man's attacks before he raised his arm to block against a fiery kick

"Is that what you think? Juvia's caught herself a fever waiting for you bastard!" He shouted hoping to get a reaction out of the ice mage, only to get silence and a face made of stone.

Natsu lit his fist up again before charging at Gray. "We're bringing back Fairy Tail! And we also need you to do that with us."

Gray struck Natsu across his face and sent him to the other side of the room. "Don't be freaking stupid." He slammed his hand down on the ground and sent glacial spikes of ice at his fire counterpart. "Fairy Tail is non existent at this point!"

The ice glowed orange before turning into mist at the heat of Natsu's fire. "The guild hall doesn't exist right now. The memories and the bonds we share are what Fairy Tail really is. That's why it's still here," He tapped his shoulder that proudly displayed the guild mark. "...here" The he pounded his fist over his heart. "and right here. It has been and it always will be."

The ice mage shook his head in exasperation. "That's enough then, isn't it? If it's still there, then leave me alone will you? I have my new path to walk down."

"Gray..." Happy sounded out slowly, not believing the words coming out of his mouth.

Based on Lucy's facial expression, she was feeling the same way.

Akame knew this scene far too well. One side trying desperately to have the other come with them, only for that other side to lock themselves in place.

"Fairy Tail is no longer part of me." Gray's eyes narrowed. "So stop acting as if any of us were ever really friends."

A fist made it's way across his face sending his feet sliding back a few meters. He didn't seem too affected by the sudden attack. He looked back to see Lucy with punching arm outstretched and her lip quivering. "Acting like we were friends?! There was never any acting involved! We were friends through fire and rain! We still are! So stop saying things like that." Her eyes began to shed tears. "None of us want to hear that from you. Not after all we've been…" Lucy eyes widened dramatically as she dropped to her knees clutching her stomach. An intense pain made itself known everywhere in here abdomen. "My stomach…it hurts…"

Natsu was instantly worried about her "Lucy!"

Gray's eyes widened slightly at the sight of the fallen girl before he returned to his neutral stare. "So you did this Mary."

Mary was behind Gray and smiling innocently. "Yep. So who are these people? Friends from your old guild? The one that's as dead as a fish on land?"

"Princess!" Virgo exclaimed in worry.

The fire dragon slayer teeth ground together in rage. "What the hell did you do to her!?"

Akame glared at the new female. _She must have magic that affects the internal body._

The sound of chains rattling made itself known as a series of chains tried wrapping themselves around the three. Akame quickly ducked back into her shadow as the chains captured Natsu and Virgo, causing the two to fall forward. Goumon was shakily leaning against the wall for support as he held the other end of the chains.

Virgo knew exactly what was wrapped around them! "Magic sealing chains!"

"Natsu!" Happy tried flying to his friend to help but a hand wrapped itself around his head, revealing a slightly wobbly D-6. The black armored man squeezed tighter causing Happy to groan and dispel his wings.

Goumon managed to right himself and stand tall. "I thank you for your assistance, Lady Mary."

She winked at the flabby man. "No problem." She then looked down at Lucy and she was in love with the blonde girls pain. "Don't fight it. It appears your stomach is too weak. Does it hurt? It hurts, doesn't it? My black magic."

At that moment Akame leapt out of the shadows again and delivered a shadow infused uppercut to the girls abdomen, no doubt hitting one or two of her kidneys.

The pink haired wheezed like an old man and fell backward holding her stomach in pain.

"It appears your stomach is the weak one." Akame said to the dark guild member.

The pain in Lucy's stomach was gone immediately. She looked up at her rescuer and smiled. "Thanks Akame."

Akame smiled back. "We're comrades aren't we?"

"Stay where you are!" D-6 shouted. Holding on to Happy as leverage.

Lucy clearly didn't like that as she placed her hands on the ground. **"Spica Hole!"**

The ground beneath the man sunk itself into a hole causing him to fall in. The ground then closed around his body, trapping him, leaving only his head and arm holding Happy above ground.

" **Maiden Lucy Kick!"** The blonde shouted landing her foot into the man's face. His grip on Happy loosened and Lucy caught him before he could fall.

Gray was getting irritated by all these new problems to his mission and waved his hand, sending a flurry of icicles their way.

Akame flashed into existence in front of them with her sword out of it's sheath and cut down each projectile with her inhuman speed.

Gray took in Akame's form with narrowed glaring eyes. "You. You're rather skilled. So why lower yourself by sticking around with these idiots?"

Akame matched his frozen glare with her own. "You're the true fool, Gray Fullbuster. Allying yourself with what is essentially a death cult. And trampling upon the memories these people hold so dear to you."

She leveled her sword at him. "My name is Akame Yorukage. And for these acts, I will personally send you to your grave." She stepped forward and suddenly she was right in front of him. Her blade wreathed in shadows drawn to attack.

Gray thinking quickly molded a sword made of ice to block the attack. From there Akame attacked with swords strikes from every direction.

Gray did his best to defend, but the blade managed to scratch him several times around his body. Not to mention his ice blade had gained several cracks in it.

Gray had several thoughts as he did his best to stay alive. _This girl... Her swordsmanship is almost as good as Erza's. No... It's just as good if not slightly better._

Finally his sword took an attack too strong for it too handle and shattered into a million pieces. Akame took this as her chance and tried to impale him with her shadowy blade. Gray barely caught it in between his hands as the tip nearly kissed his sternum.

Gray gritted his teeth. **"Freeze!"**

Akame released her grip on the blade just as it was frozen in ice. She leapt backward as to gain distance. Both wizards stood across from each other in a stand still.

Natsu was still on the ground beyond livid. He wasn't to let Akame beat him up before he did. Natsu hopped to his and charged over to the bastard. "Gray!"

Goumon feet dragged along the ground as he held strong to the chains around Natsu. "He's still this strong even without his magic?!"

"I would stop now if I were you." A voice said calmly. Jerome was holding his own darkened blade to Lucy throat from behind her. She was holding on to Happy who looked beyond scared. He looked over to Akame. "I would suggest you kindly let Goumon restrain you. And don't try to use your shadow body spell again. That is unless you want to see her head rot off her body and fall to the floor." He pressed the blade closer to the blonde girl's throat for emphasis.

Akame's fists clenched until they turned white, but she relented and loosened her guard. The chains slithered around her and tightened. Already she felt the sealing of her magic.

The infiltrators were now at the mercy of the Avatar guild members.

Gray took in the form of the chained Natsu. "This is what happens when you don't stay out of other people's business, Natsu. And you dragged all these people down with you. For shame."

"Freaking wake up Gray! You're demon slayer magic is clearly messing with you head!" Natsu shouted, still trying to get through to his friend/rival.

"My sanity is fully intact." Gray took off his jacket to reveal the Avatar guild mark on top of his blackened chest, where his Fairy Tail guild was no doubt before. He pounded his left pectoral. "I tore that retched mark of family of my own clear mind. All of this to reach the answer of my path."

Everyone couldn't believe what they were hearing their former friend say and each of them had myriad reactions, ranging from Lucy's shock and Natsu's rage. Akame's eyes were hidden beneath her bangs so know one saw her reaction. Except one.

Jerome looked toward the raven girl and his eyes widened at the amount of killer intent within them. They unnerved the hell out of him.

"Goumon. Lock them all up in a cell." Jerome ordered as he tossed Lucy and Happy, their own set of chains wrapping around the two. "And afterwards help Abel and Mary back up, we need them both ready for today. I'll get D-6 out of the ground."

As Goumon started dragging them out of the room, not one of them had noticed the small black speck moving around in Akame's hair the whole time. And surely no one but her knew who was on the other side listening to all of this.

* * *

 **A little canon divergence here and there, nothing too story altering.**

 **Spica Hole is a spell used by Lucy later on in the hundred year quest story. Maiden Lucy Kick is just one I made up.**

 **We all know that Virgo is a masochist while Esdeath is a sadist, but I feel as though Esdeath's tastes would be too extreme for Virgo's. Leave a comment on what you think?**


	8. Kill the Prison Cell

**Before we get started I would like to address some of the complaints that I have been getting. Like how Akame is just a Mary Sue who can now just beat anyone, or how Gray shouldn't have struggled because of his devil slayer magic, or how strong everyone in Fairy Tail is compared to AGK.**

 **They do all have points, but counter argument.**

 **It's fanfiction, calm down.**

 **Grimm gave a lot more power to the end of series Akame and Kurome and complete knowledge of their magic and how to use it.**

 **Gray wasn't using his Ice Devil Slayer magic in the fight. If he was he could have just frozen everyone and have been on his way, because even Natsu can't melt that ice without a powerup like Dragon Force or his E.N.D. arms.**

 **I designed this version of Akame and Kurome to be on equal standing with the members of Team Natsu, because how awesome I find them.**

 **Yes I realize that even the beginning of Fairy Tail characters were stronger than some end of story AGK characters, but I simply don't care**

 **Akame took down Abel and Goumon quickly because that is how she was trained to do things. To take down a target before they have the option to talk. She was an assassin. She has trained with a sword most of her life under another deadly assassin and has beaten people who have dedicated their whole lives to a weapon. She has slashed apart entire squadrons to pieces in less than a second in both the manga and the anime.**

 **Akame isn't going to one shot everyone. I made her and Kurome on the level of Team Natsu. They will still have limits. They will still need help. But just like any other member of the FT series, the charge through fodder like nothing and have a lot of trouble when coming up on truly strong oponents.**

 **Gray may be stronger than Esdeath on a physical level and even more so with his Devil Slayer power, but Esdeath's ice power once covered a whole country in ice and snow and has fought off and beat down entire armies of soldiers.**

 **I appreciate people trying to help me with my story. But I have had this idea for a while and this is the way that I am going to do it.**

 **You don't have to read this story if you want to, but if you stay you will understand what I mean.**

* * *

 **At Juvia's**

Kurome stayed at her spot by the window. Her eyes didn't need to open to know the rain hadn't lightened up at all. It was still as loud and as heavy as before.

"Gray... my... darling..." Kurome sighed as she heard Juvia's delirious voice sleep talking. The blue haired girl's fever still hadn't gone down in the time Wendy had been trying to heal her.

"Juvia. I'm going to dry you off now." Wendy said upbeat, trying to keep the atmosphere positive. She started unbuttoning the other blue haired girl's shirt to get to the skin beneath. As she was getting to the middle button the shirt fell to the sides showing off a decent amount of her bosom while still keeping the sleeping girl modest.

Wendy's shocked face stared at the amount of cleavage shown to her. "So jiggly..." She then looked down at her own growing chest and a cloud of depression fell over her. "and big."

Carla noticed her friends state from across the room with her tea. She winced, knowing it was such a sore subject for her.

"These are you only... my darling Gray..." Juvia said in her sleep, causing all of the other girls in the room to gain a small blush on their faces. "I know how much you like cats... so I bought you two."

 _The hell kind of dream is she having?_ Kurome thought.

The house kept passing in a comfortable silence as Wendy continued her work.

"Do you think they've at least come close to finding Gray yet." Carla asked after sipping her tea.

"I hope so. And if they have I hope Natsu hasn't picked a fight with Gray. Or the other way around." Wendy said.

Neither of them noticed Kurome at the window twitching abruptly.

Carla giggled. "That certainly sounds like something those two would do."

Wendy giggled as well. "Yeah."

"Don't fight... Erza will beat you for it..." Juvia said, somehow the conversation seeping it's way into her subconscious.

The two girls were so into their conversation that they also didn't notice how Kurome's hand gripped itself so hard the knuckles went white.

Because she already knew what was really happening to them. _Oneechan. Be safe._

* * *

 **Back with Natsu and co**

The group had been put together in a cell sitting on the floor handcuffed. Their handcuffed hands were in front of them rather than behind them so it wasn't as uncomfortable. Since they didn't have any for Happy's size they had to place his body in one cuff.

The exceed looked over to the only blonde of the group. "I'm sorry Lucy. If you hadn't been keeping me safe you wouldn't have gotten captured." He said, his guilt showing itself in his voice.

Akame nodded. "And I should have also been keeping tabs on all our opponents rather than just Gray. So I am at fault as well."

Lucy smiled gently at them. "It's alright you two. At least we're alive."

That alleviated Happy's guilt enough for him to notice the blonde was still in her maid outfit. Which brought up a question. "What happened to Virgo."

Lucy held up her cuffed hands. "When I got restrained the sealing stone it closed her gate and she been sent back because of it."

"Shame for her. She probably wanted to be tortured longer." Akame said, remembering the maid girl's moans of pleasure. She blushed again. _So lewd._

"Damn that Gray. The hell kind of mess is his head right now?" Natsu said leaning against his own wall.

Lucy wanted an answer to that question as well. "Something had to have happened to him. He said it wasn't his power so maybe he's under someone's control. Like what happened to Jellal."

"That has to be it. He'd never do something like this." Happy said, hoping that at least one of her thoughts were true.

Akame couldn't help but see all of this as deja vu. One person throwing themselves to the darkness. Another desperately hoping to bring them to the light. Gray may not have shown bloodlust or the motive to kill his old friends, but he clearly went off the deep end with this cult.

 _Ice powers mixed with the powers of a demon._ She thought. Sounded very similar to someone else she used to know.

"Yeah. We're here to take Gray back. No matter what." Natsu said with determination.

Akame looked over at the fiery man. "Natsu, he told us all he isn't possessed. This was his choice. There's a chance that there is no going back for him."

Natsu glared at her. "No, he's our friend. Even if this is his choice I will punch him in the face until he sets himself straight."

Akame could only count so many things wrong with Natsu's logic.

All other thoughts were cut off as they heard a door open.

"Someone's coming." Said Lucy, concerned.

They looked through the bars of their cell to see Goumon enter the room. He didn't face them, but instead faced the air in front of the cell door and for some reason bowed.

"He's bowing to the air in front of him!" Lucy said, clearly freaked out by the man that chained them.

"Creepy!" Happy said, sharing Lucy's sentiments.

Natsu angrily slammed himself against the bars, trying to get to the Avatar member. "Where the hell's Gray! Bring him to us!"

Goumon wasn't at all fazed by him. "Everyone here has left, including our comrade Gray. They've no doubt left to prepare the guild for the Purification Ritual. Abel and Mary are with them as well having recovered from our earlier battle. I've volunteered to stay to extract information from you four. By my means. It's mandatory in this dungeon."

"The Purification Ritual?" Happy asked confused.

"Purification of the spirit within. One must die to achieve." Goumon explained. "We're merely setting their spirits free. And that along with the deaths of uncountable innocence will bring our guild closer to Zeref."

Akame already hated this plan with a passion. "You plan to kill innocence just because you think he'll show up because of it!"

Lucy very much agreed with the raven haired girl. "Don't involve Gray in strange things!"

Goumon eyed at the blonde, making her quake slightly under his intense gaze. "Have you've noticed…" His face suddenly turned red in a bashful sense. "I've been cosplaying as Lord Zeref." He said with the fevered frenzied voice of a fanboy.

They all looked at him with varying levels of cringe.

 _A murder cult fanboy. That's... new._ Akame thought.

Goumon continued his tirade by pointing at his forehead where kanji was tattooed. "I had this done to myself back in the east to show off both my admiration and dedication for lord Zeref. I don't know much kanji but according to the guy I got it from it means Zeref."

Lucy had to point out the mistake. "Uh…no. It means powdered tea."

"Or matcha if you want to be more technical." Akame added on.

Goumon froze. His face didn't portray any form of emotion. But Lucy had the distinct feeling her and Akame screwed up.

Goumon finally let go of his shock and he looked rather pissed. "Enough out you both, disrespectful girls!" He raised two fingers up.

The cuffs glowed around Lucy and Akame's wrist before they flew upward. Lucy yelped while Akame made no noise as their hands were hoisted to the ceiling.

"He's controlling his torture devices!" Happy exclaimed.

 _He just noticed that?_ Akame thought while hanging next to Lucy.

"Let go of them!" Natsu shouted as he ram himself at the bars again.

"I demand silence from you." Goumon huffed as he sent his fingers to the side, sending both Natsu and Happy to the back of the cell with their cuffs being attached to the wall. He entered the cell and approached the two girls. "Just sit back and watch the show. My show of torture."

Natsu struggled against, veins bulging in his arms to try and get the cuffs off. "Lucy! Akame!"

Happy wasn't having any luck with his restraints either. "I can't get this thing off."

Goumon moved his fingers, bringing over a cloth covered table. "Sealstone is the perfect restraint for those who use magic. Wizards who can destroy the mightiest of mountains are reduced to weaklings with these on." He removed the cloth from the table to show it's contents. Several different kinds of torture tools were laid out carefully and ready for use. "Whipping torture. Hot candle wax torture. Water torture. Rope torture." He went on as Lucy slowly became more frightened while Akame waited for the right moment to spring a plan she came up with. "Or perhaps feet licking torture." He turned his gaze to Lucy "Where do you think I should start first? I'm asking you since I'm starting with you first."

Lucy struggled against her restraints again. "You're a sick pervert!"

Akame had to agree. This place was sounding more like a sex dungeon rather than a torture chamber. And with someone like Goumon running it, she didn't know which seemed worse.

Goumon turned away from her and bowed again at nothing.

"Stop bowing to no one! It's creepy!" Lucy said.

"You're about to be tortured and that's what you find creepy." Akame deadpanned.

"Lucy." The blonde looked over at Natsu. "Ask him to start with the licking. It sounds like it hurts the least!" Natsu suggested.

Lucy made a disgusted face. "What?! No way! Just the sound of it…" She suddenly gained a tick mark. "And why the hell are you helping him? He's going to torture me."

Goumon chuckled at the decision. "I see. You don't seem to understand the meaning behind this form of torture. We dipped the soles of the persons feet in salty water. Then in a fixed position, a goat will start licking the soles for the salt content. The barbs on it's tongue will slowly tear through the skin and to the muscle beneath it. Even then we water them again for the goat to keep licking."

It other words it was so much worse than they thought and Natsu was regretting his decision.

"That is not what I thought it was going to be." Happy said, his blue fur turning slightly green at the thought.

"Shall we begin then?" Goumon said reaching for Lucy's stockings.

"NOOO!" Lucy shouted, violently trying to kick the man before he could grab her legs.

"Do not worry Lucy. Even if he wasn't an amateur it would take a while for that to happen." Akame said from her place next to her.

Goumon stopped in his motions. His head slowly turned it's way to the other girl. Confusion and prominent anger etched into his face. "What is that supposed to mean?!"

He was just angry enough at her that he didn't notice something black floating out the back of her hair and landing on the floor, moving it's way to Goumon.

Akame took his anger in stride. "I used to know a certain sadist that had a particular penchant for torture. Compared to her your techniques are, what's the word, cute."

"C-Cute!" The flabby man managed to growl out taking a step forward. The black movement hopped onto the back of his clothes and made it's way up his back. "You dare lecture me on the art of torture! I have read the texts describing these techniques and I have perfected them to a t."

"Was the book called Fifty Shades of Magic because in that case you may have picked up the wrong book." Akame said, having heard about the book during their travels.

"Oh yeah. That book was terrible." Lucy said. She looked at Goumon's face to see that he was in shock.

"How did you know?!" He asked generally surprised.

"Wait! That was actually true?!" Lucy shouted.

Goumon started to feel more and more insulted every moment the black haired girl was alive. He raised two of his fingers and attached Lucy to the wall next to Natsu. He turned his attention to Akame as he stood in front of her. "You know what? Four of you are too many!" He raised his hand and an executioners ax flew into his grasp. "I'll work more efficiently with one of you dead."

Lucy's eyes widened. "Wait! No! Take me back! I'll go through with a goat licking my feet! Just leave Akame alone!"

"Get away from her you bastard!" Natsu screamed, more veins bulging in his arms and forehead as he again tried to break out of his restraints. The wall around the cuffs were cracking from his strength, but it wasn't enough.

"Akame!" Happy shrieked.

"Enough out of you all!" Goumon shouted, sending iron bars over their mouths. Even with them on he could still hear their muffled shouts and screams. "That's better. Now." He turned back to Akame. "Now we can get this over with. Not that their screams would have come close to saving you." He said as he raised his ax, preparing to swing it down and cut down the girl.

Lucy had tears in her eyes. She didn't want to see this. She couldn't let this happen. She may have only met Akame so long ago, but she already knew that she was someone she loved having as a friend. She didn't want to watch her friend die.

Goumon roared a battle cry as he swung his ax, its sharpened edge hungering for Akame's flesh.

Then he stopped. Just an inch away from the hanging girls stomach. His body frozen as his face scrunched itself in pain. "Ochaaa!" He screamed dropping his ax and hopping about the place swatting his hands at his back. "What is this pain?! What is bringing pain to my back?! It stings! Stings!"

The three attached to the wall scrunched their faces in confusion. One moment he was going to kill their friend and now... this?!

Akame couldn't care less. Her plan was in effect and she was going to see it through. She swung her legs backwards before swinging them forward. She did this a few more times to gain momentum.

"Ochaaa!" Goumon was still running about screaming like a girl, trying desperately to reach his hand to whatever was causing him such pain. He didn't notice he was running straight toward Akame before a pair of black shoes kicked him in the face. He was sent flying backwards to the bars of the cell where his head impacted first and dented the metal outward.

"O... O... cha..." The flabby man croaked out before slipping his way into unconsciousness.

With him unconscious and his magic no longer active, Akame fell to the ground and landed on her feet.

The iron bars around her friends mouths also clattered uselessly to the ground.

"Ah, that a relief." Happy said, moving his jaw around trying to get of the soreness.

"Are you okay Akame?" Lucy asked concerned.

Akame turned toward the group. "Don't worry. It was all part of our plan."

The raised a question mark for Natsu brain. "What plan?"

Akame walked over to Goumon's body and held out her hand. The black speck that had following them all the way here came out from Goumon's clothes and landed in her palm. "Mine and Kurome's plan in case something happened." She opened her hand to them to show it was some kind of bug. It had the pincers of a beetle for a mouth and the wings and body of one as well. The body was pitch black with tiny shadowy wisps rising off of it while it's eyes were a deep violet.

Lucy's eyes widened at this. "Kurome's magic?! But we're so far away from rainfall village!"

Akame nodded. "We are. Which is why Kurome is spending all of her focus to control and keep this bug present from that distance."

* * *

 **At Juvia's**

 _Which isn't so easy with everything being so loud!_ Kurome shouted in her head as she was subjected to Juvia yelling in her sleep.

"Gray my darling! I sense your peril! I am here! I am here for you!" Juvia shouted frantically in her sleep.

Wendy was doing her best to calm her down. Her palm on the older girls forehead glowing with the glowing green light of her healing magic. "It's okay Juvia. It's okay!"

Carla had quite had enough with the sleeping girl's ramblings. As evident made when she flew up to Juvia's face with a vengeance in her eyes. "Stop saying foolhardy things and wake up." She shouted smacking her paw on the sleeping girls nose. Unfortunately or fortunately, one of her cat hairs fell in Juvia's nose. The water mage's sleeping face scrunched up before her body flew forward and sneezed loudly. She opened her eyes and looked around. "Oh. I'm still at home."

Wendy checked the girls forehead again. "And your fevers gone." She said happily.

 _That is not how you break a_ fever!" Kurome mentally shouted again.

* * *

 **Back with Akame and co**

"That is so cool!" Natsu exclaimed. He tried wrenching himself off the wall, but the cuffs held strong. "Ugh, I can't get these off."

Akame looked down at her own cuffs. There were no keyholes or any seeable way to take them off. They must have been designed with Goumon's magic in mind. She'd slash them apart, but Gray froze her sword and without her magic she couldn't make a shadow copy.

Kurome's bug hopped up and down on her hand, garnering her attention before pointing itself at Goumon's fallen ax. It would do the trick.

She picked up the ax and tightened her grip. She looked back at the group that was watching her. "I recommend you stay still."

Lucy's eyes widened comically in fear. "What?! Wait, Akame! No! I can't lose my hands! I need them to write my book still!"

"Your book!" Happy shouted. "Look at my position! I'll be cut in half!"

Before she could even take a step toward them a icy mist made itself known in the room. The mist soaked itself into the restraints on them as they slowly froze and became solid ice. A quick tug from everyone and the ice shattered. Everyone seemed confused until they all heard footsteps. They turned to see Gray standing in cell's doorway.

"Gray?" Lucy said confused.

Akame's grip on her ax tightened as shadowy wisps came of it's blade. She was ready for an attack to come.

The tension in the room was reaching it's peak when Gray breathed in and sighed loudly. "Son of a bitch." He ran a hand through his hair, tousling it to what it usually looks like. "You guys just had to come from out of nowhere and botch up my work. This operation wasn't easy you know." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a rectangular device. He tapped it and a bright screen came to life. He tapped a few more times before he placed it next to his ear. "Hey, it's me. Things have gone to shit here. It's a code blue." Everyone remained confused as he waited for a response. "No. It's not that."

From his stomach upward the black markings had slowly disappeared off of his body. "Yeah he's here. With a few familiar faces and..." He looked at Akame. "...one new one." He went silent again. "I don't know why he's here. You ask him."

"His markings are gone." Happy said.

"Yeah. Here he is." He threw the device at Natsu and he caught it. "I've got her on speaker. Just hold it up to your mouth."

Natsu did so as he curiously looked at the device. "What the hell is this thing?"

"Is that you... Natsu?" A voice said. You could no doubt hear the smile in it.

Natsu gasped as he knew that voice all too well. "Erza?!"

"What a pain. What were you doing messing with Gray's undercover mission?" The now confirmed Erza asked with a voice full of mirth.

Natsu looked over at the mentioned ice mage. "Undercover mission?"

Gray rolled his eyes. "You guys didn't actually think I'd join a murder cult for shits and giggles, did you? After all..." He opened his jacket, showing that his white Avatar guild mark had gone back to being his blue Fairy Tail Mark. "...I'm always been a member of Fairy Tail."

Akame didn't know what to think of this. Evidently Gray was a double agent. And by her standards a damn good one too. She fully believed he had turned sides. Now that she thought about it though, several things made it make sense.

Earlier Gray had been attacking to incapacitate and the minor flinch of his features when he saw Lucy go down to Mary. He probably didn't like watching his friends in pain.

Gray turned his body around. "We have no time to spare here, so we'll talk while we move. Oh, and also." He turned back to face Akame. "You might want this." He said tossing her something.

She dropped her ax and caught it. It was her sword, unfrozen and back in it's scabbard.

"Now let's go." He said walking out of the cell. Not waiting to see the others following him.

* * *

"Jellal had asked me about six months ago to investigate Avatar and it's connections to Zeref." Erza explained from her side of the device while Gray lead the way on his mount with the others following behind him. "I couldn't find any leads so I asked Gray to help me."

Happy was seriously impressed by the device. "That thing is awesome."

"Portable communications lacrima. Good for talking together far away." Gray explained as he took up the front. "A little while ago I got these marks on my body. No doubt from me learning my new magic. So I went to Porlyusica's place to have them checked out. From there I learned how to control it."

Erza kept explaining while she mounted her horse. "After catching up on both our predicaments, we came up with this plan."

"Erza needed my help, so I took her up on the request." Gray continued. "I was personally more interested in the book of E.N.D. It was my old man's last request to destroy it."

Natsu could understand that. "I get that. But Juvia actually got sick waiting for you because you didn't tell her anything."

The ice mage didn't reply to that. He didn't need to as the guilt was made very evident on his face.

"I had him keep quiet about this." Erza rode her horse to the outside. "The fewer outsiders you involve for a mission like this, the less likely chance of someone finding out. If Juvia had found out then her life would have been placed in much greater danger."

"So you lied to her to keep her safe." Happy said, more fully understanding there reasoning behind it.

"It was still cruel as hell though." Natsu admonished.

"Natsu." He turned back to see Akame looking at him. "As much as you hate it their reasoning still carries weight. Even your closest people must be left out in order to achieve success in such a situation." She looked at Gray, and if she could also at Erza. "That being said. It doesn't remove the fact your lies caused her depression and illness. Her fever was rather high when we found her."

Erza felt her own guilt rise from over the lacrima, but she couldn't let it side track her from her mission. "I truly do feel bad for what has happened to Juvia. We didn't plan for the mission to continue for this long. The situation changed quickly. We were only supposed to infiltrate and find what we could. The Purification Ritual is what caught our enough of our attention to stay. "

Gray took it from there. "From what I discovered. Avatar is planning on wiping out an entire city of innocents. It is their belief that a small filled with untamed death will summon Zeref to them."

Akame couldn't help but wince at that. _If he were ever in our world._ The old bloodied empire would have been considered a playground for serial killers and such, if that were true for this man. She didn't even want to think about it."

"We have to stop their plans before they come to fruition." Gray continued.

"Why didn't you just beat the crap outta them?" Natsu asked liked the answer was obvious. "You were clearly the strongest one there. You and Erza would have them beat before they knew it happened."

Gray couldn't help but sigh at the pink haired man's inability to think farther than combat "We couldn't have. Avatar isn't just a small group of people with their hands in black magic. It's so much larger than what we thought it was. That group you fought was only a small branch at the top of the tree. I didn't have enough time to find out about any of the other branches or how many people they had."

"Cults such as this one tend to have large followings. Their numbers could potentially rival an army." Akame summarized for Natsu.

"One wrong move could ended with us and the plan in failure. That's why we waited so long for this chance to wipe them all out at once." Erza explained.

Gray nodded. "Exactly." He glanced over at the blonde of the group. "Lucy, I'm sorry about what I said back in the basement. I had to keep myself self in character or else they would have known."

The blonde smiled"Don't worry about it. I'm more happy knowing it wasn't true." She then rubbed the back of her head. "I'm also sorry for punching you in the face."

Gray just grinned at that. "Wasn't the worst thing. Being talked down to by a maid cosplay."

Lucy blushed in slight anger. "Wha.. di... It's not cosplay! It's one of my new spells! I've gotten stronger you know!"

Gray chuckled. "Yeah. I could tell when you punched me." Gray then looked back at Akame. "I'm also for freezing your sword, but to be fair you were trying to impale me with it."

Akame could only avert her eyes in slight awkwardness. "Well you were acting like a traitor. You did it pretty well. Besides, my sword wasn't going to kill you."

Gray had to disagree with that logic. "Don't worry about it."

"That reminds me, who are you exactly?" Erza had wanted to know more about the person she couldn't see at the moment.

Akame didn't mind answering that. "My name is Akame Yorukage. I've been traveling with these people along with my younger sister Kurome. She's back at Juvia's with Wendy, but she can here our conversation through her bug." Akame said holding up the still existing shadow bug.

Gray had to admit he was impressed. "Yeah, I heard about that as I was making my way to your cell. Long distance Dynamic control. A very hard skill to use. I know Lyon can do it, but he's too lazy to do it." He then chuckled. "Anyways, these guys are still friends to me. So if your with them, then consider me a friend as well."

Akame smiled back at him. "Good to have you as a friend rather than an enemy."

Lucy smiled as well. "That's great to hear."

Natsu grinned as he felt excited about all of this. "That makes things easier! Let's go kick some ass!"

Lucy nodded. "Yeah."

"Let's do it!" Happy said, unfurling his wings to fly.

"We will stop them!" Akame said, matching their determination with her own.

Gray shook his head with a smile on his face. "You guys."

Erza didn't like their enthusiasm. "We di"dn't plan to involve anyone else."

"It doesn't matter now!" Natsu shouted. After a whole year we're finally fighting alongside each other again!" He raised his arm up. "There's only one thing I can say to that."

The others smiled as they had a feeling what he was going to say.

"I'M ALL FIRED UP NOW!" The members of Fairy Tail shouted in unison.

Akame smiled at the groups happiness in their reunion. She looked to the bug in her hand. "You heard them Kurome. Grab the girls and meet us as fast as you can."

The bug seemed to nod before evaporating into nothing.

* * *

 **At Juvia's**

Kurome opened her eyes. The violet color of her magic seeping into her black irises before fading out. She stood up getting the attention of all the other girls.

"Get Juvia a pair of clothes and lets go. We've got a city to save."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed. Leave a comment saying what you liked. See you next time.**


	9. Kill the Dark Cult Army

**Hey readers. Hope your still enjoying what I'm writing. And I hope ye enjoy.**

* * *

The town of Malba stood surrounded by a large wall and green pastured hills. It was here that all of Avatars singular cells and branches came together. This amounted to a group of cultists two thousand strong and ready to do the will of Zeref.

Arlock and the rest of the elite members of Avatar stood at the far back of the army to observe. "The time has come."

Jerome was feeling ecstatic about this day. He looked around at his fellow elites before noticing the missing one. "Briar, where is Gray? He is supposed to be here with us."

"He stayed behind with Goumon." Briar replied.

That struck him as odd behavior. "Why stay behind with Goumon. All he's going to see is a dungeon of torture."

"Perhaps he's kinky like that." Briar said thoughtfully. "And besides your focus should be on today Mascara."

"Mascara?" Jerome asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Look out there." She said gesturing to their army. "We stand thousands strong. Thousands ready to serve the will of Zeref and bring blood and carnage to this city. Traitors, mages, the magic council, all of them will fall to the might of out numbers. The might of Avatar."

The blonde man couldn't help but agree with his comrades words. "Hmm. That is incredibly true."

 _But Mascara is not going to work. If your going to base a nickname of my eyes then Underlashes would be a better fit._ Jerome thought.

"The day of Purification. It's about to begin." Even with the pain in his neck remaining, he was getting so excited to see what would happen today.

Mary felt the same with the lingering pain in her stomach. "We're finally going to meet Zeref."

Arlock raised his arms to his army like the sky was talking to him. "Here at the town of Malba we begin our Purification Ritual! Thirty thousand people chose to make their life here and have carried on with no sin! No idea of what is to come to them today!" The army gave shouts and cheers in agreement. "With this purification, the great and mighty Zeref will come forth to us." The cheers only grew louder at them mention of their object of worship. Arlock raised his hands higher to the sky. "Oh Zeref, mightiest wizard of all that is dark, The black wizard! We offer you the purified souls of this towns thirty thousand residents so you may walk with us in our mission to learn from you!" He raised his staff high and swung it, pointing it at the town. "This town will be purified! All of this is for you! For Zeref! Now onward, children of Zeref! Attack!"

The speech did it's job in rallying the army with unconditional fever as it charged it's way down the hills. Screaming and yelling chants as they got closer and closer to the entrance to the home of an unsuspecting populace.

As they were nearing the entrance, the frontlines saw the shape of a group of people standing outside the gates.. "There are people in front of the town."

"We will start with them! Nothing can stop us now!" One shouted.

"For the Purification!" More chanted.

"FOR ZEREF!" The soldiers bravely shouted as they charged the group.

That bravery didn't amount to much as when they neared the town, the frontlines were sent flying away by an explosion of fire.

Arlock and his elites saw with surprise as their men went flying off in different direction The smoke cleared and they were shocked to see who had caused such an attack.

Natsu smiled as the fire danced it's way across his fingers. "None of you cultist bastards are making their way past me, so bring it on!" Natsu shouted. Everyone else stood right beside him with a similar form of determination at the ready.

"What the?! Wizards?!" One person in the crowd shouted.

"No one told us they'd be here." Another shouted.

"You fools! Charge them! They can't deal with all of us!" Another braver, or dumber, said as he ran at the teenage wizards. The others quickly followed in his lead.

Natsu looked over at Gray and grinned wildly. "I hope you haven't been slacking off in your training."

Gray grew his own slasher grin. "As if I'd let myself fall behind your pyromanian ass."

"Don't forget about me. I'm in this fight too." Lucy held up a golden key as her body glowed brightly. It died down and her clothing was replaced with cow print clothes and a bull whip. **"Star dress: Taurus!"**

A flash of light glowed beside as Taurus himself appeared next to Lucy with his mighty ax in hand. "Moo! We unbreakable now!"

"We will eliminate them all." Akame stated as she pulled out her sword, willowing wisps of shadows and darkness rolling along the blade.

"Gray…you… I knew that bastard was up to something!" Jerome was clearly pissed at their now betrayed comrade as he fought their army alongside their prisoners.

Briar grit her teeth at this betrayal and looked to the army gathered at the foot of their mount. "What are you standing around for?! There's only five of them there! Follow the others example and charge on!" Her commanding tone was enough to get them all to start moving.

"Lord Jerome!" The blonde man turned to see a group of his subordinates running up to him. "Our troops in the rear are being attacked also! Our ranks are being blasted apart by them!"

Jerome held his hand to his chin. "A pincher attack?! The Council's forces can't be here already, can they?"

The soldier who was supposedly the captain of the squad shook his head. "No it's not the council sir." A geyser of dust and debris blew up behind their ranks as more men were sent flying. Out of the dust came Erza on horseback charging through and making quick work on her enemies. "It's only one mage."

Natsu gripped his fist and the fire that was on his fingers became a flame around his hand. "Alright, lets blast these bastards away."

"Let's do this the Fairy Tail way and go wild." Gray said, his hands already misty with how cold they were.

Lucy smiled as she snapped her whip at the ready. "I've missed this."

 _As have I._ Akame thought with a nostalgic smile. _To fight evil alongside your comrades. There aren't many feelings that can compare._

Although Ezra wasn't with them she added her own piece of words. "If anyone is getting purified, it is them."

"Aye sir!" Happy shouted.

Natsu pulled back his flaming arm, ready to send forth his attack. "Let's do this!"

Gray prepared to do the same as he performed his ice maker stance. "Yeah!"

As the enemy got close enough everyone went on the offensive.

Natsu sent forth a flaming geyser from his outstretched arm while Gray created a tall glacier. Both of their attacks left charbroiled bodies and cultists frozen in ice.

Taurus smiled at the well known display of strength. "They're as strong as ever."

Lucy crack her whip at the ready. "It's out turn now!" She swung her whip before she whipped it downward into the ground. **"Earth Wave!"** The earth itself shattered outward from the force, causing all who were in it's range to fly.

Taurus made progress in his attacks as well, sending enemy forces flying away with his axe swings and mighty fists.

Akame looked at Lucy's attack with an look of remembrance, seeing as the blondes attacks in that form are like General Rokugoh's back when he was Kurome's puppet. She took herself out of her reverie as she saw a soldier tried to get the jump at Lucy from behind. A quick burst of speed and he was knocked unconscious by a neck chop from her. She looked at the surprised blonde. "Don't let your guard down, even with your strength.

Lucy smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Thanks."

Akame nodded before going on the offensive herself. She raised her shadowy blade above her head. **"Shadow Morgan!"** She swung down her blade and a black wave with hints of red crashed forward and sent every soldier backward and unconscious. She then stood in her maker stance. " **Shadow Make: Neontrisula!"** A perfect shadow replica of Tatsumi's spear came into to being. She swung it around at her enemies and knocked them around. She then began to swing it around. As she swung it the pole extended far and wide like Natala's spear trisula. She then swung it horizontally and hit a large number of the forces. **"Hundred Man Slayer!"**

Gray turned to look at his fellow maker mage and had to sweatdrop a little. She was indeed pretty scary like Erza. He smiled, happy that she was on their side as a friend. He didn't even look as he snapped his fingers and a spikey pillar of ice erupted from the ground and scattered those unfortunate to be in it's range.

Natsu jumped off the top of it with a fistful of fire. "Take some more of this!" He punched the ground and a large fire explosion sent the surrounding enemy flying away from him. The force of the blow itself raised the ground and struck other Avatar members. He took in a deep breath and let out a massive fire breath attack at the enemy far and wide.

The Avatar elites at the top of the hill could barely process the fact that their forces were dwindling down from two thousand to a few hundred in a matter of less than a minute.

"What the...?!" Mary made out with shock. "What are they?! Monsters?! Animals?! Beasts?! Thingamabobs?!"

"Your vocabulary is the absolute worse Mary." Briar stated in annoyance as she watched the Fairy Tail team do it's business with narrowed eyes. "Looks like we're the ones best suited to stop them."

Jerome nodded in agreement before turning his eyes toward Akame. _I had a thought the red eyed girl was different from the others._

He would slice her apart later. There forces we're being dwindled by the woman in back as well. "I'll deal with the enemy in the rear. Gray and the others are all yours."

Briar, Mary, D-6, and Abel stepped up to the plate. Briar smiled darkly. "Let's show these vermin just how terrifying our black magic is."

Smoke came out of Arlock's mask as his response.

Jerome looked back to see Erza riding through their forces. "The strength of this one opponent is spectacular if they can do this to our army on their own." That said he raised his sword of darkness, the blade coating itself in a violet aura that screamed ominous and deadly. "However, this blade of mine was forged with the power of our darkest magics. With it's dark shine I shall purify them."

* * *

 **With Erza**

The red haired knight rode her horse through the crowd as she continued to push forward and make short work of the army.

"Attack her with magic!" One of the lower leaders ordered.

The soldiers aimed their staffs and fired magically infused shots at Erza. Many of them had missed, but those that got close enough we're chucked aside by her sword. She got close enough to the soldiers frontline and jumped off of her horse in a front flip.

 **"Requip!"** While she was in the air she glowed as her magic reequipped her into a new set of armor. She landed on the ground wearing a red and white combat dress with eight swords floating behind her like a set of wings. **"Wingblade Armor!"** She stood up and swiped her arm across. "Dance my swords!" The swords behind her moved and flew their way through the army.

Men were sent flying left and right as she tore through their forces.

The swords then stopped and returned as Erza's wings. "Are you coming at me or can you only attack those weaker than yourselves?"

She could see the soldiers hesitation to approach her and decided to go in for another attack. As she took a step forward she noticed something in the corner of her vision and raised her bladed wing to block an attack.

Jerome smiled at her from in between their blades. "What a lovely scarlet knight you are." His sword's magic pulsed and rotted the blade blocking his strike. Erza noticed this and backed as the blades of her right wing were destroyed.

The soldiers behind him cheered as he brandished his sword in a ready position.

Jerome charged the redhead with his blade hungering for her flesh. "Today is a day of purification! I will not let you interrupt!" His blade cut through the air towards his intended target. Erza brought up her remaining wing in an effort to block them. The first three were blasted through, but she back flipped with her last sword in hand.

Jerome smiled, believing he had pushed her into a corner. "My sword is one of dark magic that corrodes all that it touches. It is a perfect counter for whatever weapon you have."

Erza narrowed her eyes at that. She slid her back foot back and raised her sword at her opponent. "Whatever weapon I have..." Jerome didn't have time to react as slashes and cuts made themselves present all across his body. "Then how about one that doesn't let you know you've already been cut."

The blonde man fell to the ground barely conscious. The surronding Avatar members murmured and whimpered in fright at the sight of his defeat. Erza reequipped herself back into her usual set of armor as she stared the army down. "You're next!"

* * *

The battle against Avatar continued as the members of Fairy Tail and Akame took down the enemy with ease.

Akame dropped another squad of soldiers like flies and slid next to Gray who was busy freezing every soldier sent his way. "Gray, which of these people is the main leader?"

Gray raised an eyebrow. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because if we take them we can have the army surrender themselves. And if they get away they can come back with another army or even something worse." Akame explained.

Gray nodded at her reasoning and did a quick search of the battlefield until he found who he was looking for. "Arlock." He said pointing at his spot on top of the hill. "He's the one with metal mask and staff."

Akame placed one foot behind her in a runners pose. "Good to know." She then sprinted forward so fast that the men in her way nearly got caught in a vortex of wind.

Gray covered eyes to keep the wind out of them. "She really is fricking fast."

"GRAY!" A voice roared.

"Briar?" The ice wizard turned to the source to find a face he didn't really want to see.

"How dare you go and betray us! Lie to us!" She slammed her palm on the earth to send a wave of magic in her former comrades direction. "Can you stand there and say all the time we spent together was nothing for you?!"

Gray merely sidestepped out of the attack's path and let it harmlessly pass him by. "It never meant anything for me. You and I were never on the same side. I would never call a bunch of murderers like you friends."

Briar let out more waves to crisscross the ground to try and hit the ice mage. "You dare call our purification murder! It is our way of opening ourselves to summon Zeref to lead us! You will not stand in the way of that! Was your mission for the book of E.N.D. a sob story as well."

Gray dodged to the side again. "That was probably the only real thing I've ever told you about me. E.N.D will be destroyed and I'll be the one to do it. But I'll do it my way, the right way." He looked the dark mage woman dead in the eye with a seriousness in the edge of his voice. "I'd never be able to look my old man in the eye if I did."

* * *

"Moo!" Was Taurus's battle cry as he sent more and more soldiers flying with his ax.

A line of soldiers rushed for Lucy. She saw this and smiled. "They're all lined up. Aren't they excited?" She cracked her whip back to her hand. She reared back her hand as the whipped coiled itself like a snake. **"Golden Bull... Ru-"**

She didn't finish as a torrent of flames came and blew them all away. Natsu came into her view a second later with a smile on his face. "Keep it coming suckers."

Lucy whapped him over the head with her whip wielding hand. "What the hell Natsu! I was about to release this really cool move I made!"

Natsu looked at her with a new sizzling bump on top his head. "Ow, Lucy. You're supposed to be hurting the bad guys, not me."

"Tsundere much don't you think?" Happy said floating next to her head.

"Shut it cat!" The blonde angrily yelled.

"Lucy…" The three turned to see Taurus drop his ax to clutch his stomach. "My... stomach... moo..." He whimpered out.

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Just go use an outhouse."

Happy suddenly fell out of the sky. "My poor tummy."

"This is not the time you two!" She exclaimed before a familiar feeling from earlier made it's way into her stomach. She dropped to her knees clutching her stomach. "Oh... Oh crap... Not again..."

"Oh yes indeed." She heard a voice laugh. She looked up to see Mary looking down on her smiling darkly. "A virus for all. Quite the black magic wouldn't you say. The kind that eats you from the inside out." Lucy could barely focus on her words when the pain wouldn't stop stabbing her insides. "This one is the kind that really messes with your intestines. The large one to be specific. So find a outhouse in town, or watch your undies go brown."

"That's…so…disgusting..." Lucy managed to squeeze past her lips.

Taurus wasn't doing any better behind her. "Lucy...at my...end...moo..."

"Natsu... get her..." Lucy called out. She heard a groan to her side. She turned her head to see Natsu on the ground with his hands over his mouth in an effort not to puke. "Oh, come on!"

Mary looked at her other work of art. "I heard dragon slayers have a knack for motion sickness, but all he needed was a similar number on his mind." Mary said, loving watching them grovel on the ground. "Are you sure you guys were apart of the strongest guild in Fiore. It's so funny how weak you are."

The blonde took heavy offense to that and, despite her pain, start to stand up. "What...did you...say? Something like this won't be enough to…"

Mary simply placed her fingers on the struggling blonde's head. "You heard that I could attack the brain, but did you know I could attack it with something far more lethal."

Lucy froze up in the spot at the threat of a death she couldn't guard against.

Then the blonde and the others glowed a calming green sphere of magic. "Huh? My stomach doesn't hurt anymore."

Mary backed up in confusion and fear. "Wha…" She looked down at her hands. "Why isn't my magic working anymore."

 **"Status ailments nullified** **and Status Immunity Enchant!"** A voice said, revealing itself to be Wendy and Carla in her catgirl form. "Your magic will have no effect on others while I'm here!"

Lucy could not have been happier to see the little dragon slayer. "Wendy!"

Same goes for Natsu as he shot up energized. "Hooo. I don't feel like I'm on a train anymore. Thanks a million Wendy."

Carla looked around at was left of the cult's remaining numbers. "So this is Avatars army? Looks like we came for nothing with the way you're handling it."

"How did you guys get here so fast?" Happy asked.

Carla ignored the blue cat as she looked behind Lucy with widened eyes. "Lucy, behind y..."

Kurome suddenly appeared behind Lucy and delivered a shadow infused punch to the charging Mary's stomach.

Mary wheezed like an old man once again. "The... the same... spot..." She then crumpled on the ground in a heap of unconsciousness."

"Kurome!" Lucy exclaimed.

"After I explained everything to the girls we made it here quickly thanks to my magic." The black eyed girl explained. She turned to the crowd and whistled. Soldiers were sent flying as a large dark mass made it's way towards them. Revealing itself to be a large rabbit shape with spots of it looking to be on fire. "My shadow make Fire Rabbit is one of my fastest creations." She said proudly.

Lucy smiled. "I'm just happy your here."

"We're not the only ones here." Kurome said.

* * *

Gray was still evading all of Briar's attacks. "You damn traitor, I will never forgive you for this."

"Like I ever asked for it." Gray then sent forth his ice as an attack. Before it hit the female mage though, she split into two as both sidestepped the attack. Gray couldn't help but grin. "So that's your famous clone magic. Never thought I'd see you use it."

Each Briar then split apart again until there were four all together.

 **"Angry Briar!"** The angry faced one roared.

 **"** **Smiling Briar!"** The smiling one followed.

 **"Sorrowful** **Briar."** The crying one sniffled.

 **"Loving Briar** **."** The lovey dovey one said softly

"I'm really pissed off now Gray!"

"It's so funny how you think you have a chance at winning with such little power."

"Do we have to kill him... Wah… It's makes me so sad."

"If it's any consolation... I may have slightly fallen for you."

You can tell from their names which one said which.

"Huh?" Gray had a question mark on top of his head.

"It's seems I have another love rival in need of knowing her place!" A voice darkly worded out behind Gray, causing a chill to go down his spine.

He turn to find his (status unknown) standing there. And Juvia was pissed. "What are you doing here?"

Juvia ignored him in favor of speeding past him toward Loving Briar and slashed her with water. **"Water Claw!"** Loving Briar was down for the count.

"How dare you do that to her!" Angry Briar shouted.

Smiling Briar laughed as Sorrowful Briar cried. "That's so mean!"

"Tch." Gray took his ice maker stance. "You're all so annoying." The ice mage then trapped them all in ice. "So just stay frozen for a little while!"

The nearby soldiers cried and screamed in fright at the sight of another one of their strongest going down. That seemed to annoy Gray more as he then froze them solid as well.

That being said and done, Juvia charged forward and enveloped Gray into a hug. "Oh, Gray my darling! I can't begin to tell you how much I've missed you." She looked up at him with eyes so full of love. "I had this bad feeling you'd be in trouble so I was so worried until we got here."

Gray looked away, knowing he didn't deserve those eyes right now. "Don't worry I was fine." He grabbed her by the shoulders and held her at arms length. "How did you find us so quickly?"

Juvia smiled at him. "You can thank Wendy and Kurome for that."

With that out of the way all he felt was guilt eating him up. "Juvia, I'm sorry." He threw off his jacket like he usually does. "I'll explain everything to you later, but for right now..."

Juvia nodded in understanding. "I know my love."

The two stood back to back with their magic at the ready. "We've going to take them down first!"

"Right my love!" Juvia replied.

Lucy smiled at what she saw. "Ah, Juvia's all better now."

Natsu pumped his arm. "All right!"

Carla smirked while standing next to the young dragon slayer. "All thanks to Wendy."

Wendy laughed awkwardly at that with her hands raised. "I can't take all the credit."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure she was possessed by something that made her scream so much." Kurome said, remembering how after she stopped screaming her fever was gone.

"I'm so happy!" Happy said from the ground

Taurus saw more the enemy approaching them. "There still a few enemies left! Stay sharp moo!"

Lucy gave a thumbs up. "Right!"

"Got it!" Wendy said jumping into the fray. Her hair turned bright pink and the surrounding air turned into violent wind. Wendy rushed past the soldiers crossing her arms. Leaving behind a large cyclone to suck up and toss the enemy around. **"Sky Dragon's Wave Wind!"**

Lucy was surprised by what Wendy just did. "Wow!"

"Wendy's using Dragon Force?!" Natsu gawked.

Carla kicked one soldier away before slapping another with her ever present tail. "We trained a lot too, you know."

"So cool!" Happy said.

Kurome smirked. "Well, can't have a little girl outshine me now can we?" She slammed her fist on her open palm to condense her magic. **"Shadow Make: Kaiser Frog!"** The shadows coalesced themselves into a shadowy frog three times taller than the average man.

"A giant frog?!" Lucy screamed.

"Looks tasty!" Natsu said drooling.

"Is that seriously what you think of it!" Happy said.

The frog ignored her as it used it's large and powerful legs to leap onto the soldiers, trapping a few under it's weight. It shot it's tongue out and wrapped it around a few soldiers before pulling them back into it's mouth.

"It ate our men!" A scared soldier cried, shivering alongside his comrades.

"Don't forget about me." Kurome said, suddenly behind them with her blade drawn. She slashed each and everyone of them in the blink of an eye.

"Get her now while she's distracted!" A foolish soldier shouted as he and his men charged her.

That was before the giant frog fired each soldier out of it's mouth at them like a cannon. Causing dust and soldiers to fly from how much force was used to fire them.

Gray and Juvia had more and less finished their part of the fighting and met up with the group. "Hey. Not bad."

Kurome narrowed her eyes. "You tried to freeze my sister in ice."

Gray raised his hands in defense. "My bad."

Natsu looked around. "Where is Akame anyway?"

Gray faced him. "She went after the leader, Arlock."

Lucy stared at him wide eyed. "Alone?!"

"Don't worry Lucy!" Lucy looked over at Kurome, who was smiling in confidence. "My sisters the best there is."

* * *

From on their perch on top of the mountain, Arlock and his guard were watching the battle from a distance. While their leader stood still in confidence, his soldiers were slowly losing their composure to the sheer might of the opposing mages.

"Master Arlock…the frontlines have been destroyed. And lord Jerome failed to stop the assailant in back so we have no reinforcements." The man to his right reported.

"They're... They're too strong... We're going to lose the battle!" Another cried, shaking and looking about to wet himself.

A trail of dust traveled up the hill they were on before abruptly stopping ten meters in front of them. But the wind that followed from their speed caught up and the soldiers had to cover their eyes in order to block out the dust.

They heard footsteps coming from the dust as a sillohoete made itself seen.

"One of them made it to us?!" A soldier in back screamed.

"I-Impossible. We have over two thousand soldiers. How could they beat us with ten wizards."

"I've seen one person face armies in the tens of thousands. You're nothing but a joke to us." The smoke began to clear. "It doesn't matter how many you have." Akame stood there with her sword in her right hand. "We won't let you kill a single person!"

Smoke came out of Arlock's mask. "You and your friends have match up to my expectations. But it won't be enough for when the true purification begins."

Akame's eyes narrowed at the masked man's choice of words. "If you surrender now, no harm will come to you. But if you continue to think that you will kill anyone. Make no mistake..." Her grip on her blade tightened as she sent a glare that could kill them all. "I will bury you!"

Arlock breathed more smoke from his mask. You wouldn't be able to tell, but he was smiling. He looked straight into Akame's eyes and didn't see the usual envious innocence of youth. He lifted his staff to point at her. "Your eyes. You are one who has seen the deepest pits of darkness." Akame didn't let it show on her face, but her grip on her sword became stiffer. "Most have to wait until they grow old like me to have eyes like that. Eyes that hold a world of regret..." His staff's end glowed. "And true despair!" He fired a magical shot at the red eyed girl deflected the shot of her sword.

Akame's glare became ice cold. "I warned you." Akame ran at the group with her sword drawn to strike. Arlock waved his staff around a few times before slamming it into the ground. Akame coated her blade in shadows, ready to strike them at a distance. But as she threw the attack it's shock was absorbed by a barrier that had also stopped her sword.

"A magical barrier?" Akame surmised.

Arlock's staff kept glowing as he fired more magic shots that went through the barrier like water and to Akame. Akame deflected each one that came her way.

 _Only his magic can pass through that barrier._ Akame saw another shot heading for her. _Then let's try this._

Instead of deflecting it she spun out of it's way and caught it on the length of her blade. Still spinning she sent the shot back to the wall, only for it to be blocked.

The Avatar members laughed at her attempt to counterattack. Regaining some of their earlier bravado. "You thought that would work? Foolish girl! None can break through Master Arlock's barrier!"

Akame sheathed her sword in her scabbard as she got into a maker stance. "Then how about I cut through it." The shadows took the shape of a large pair of scissors, highly reminiscent of Sheele's imperial arms. **"Shadow Make: Ecstasy Sheers!"**

The soldiers confusion was quickly cut off by their laughter. "A big pair of scissors! Seriously! How dumb are you!"

Any jabs were cut off as Akame swung her new weapon and sliced through the barrier like it was butter. It wasn't as powerful as the original, but it was plenty sharp enough to cut through Arlock's magic.

This removed any confidence the soldiers had regained. "Impossible!"

Arlock summoned more barriers in between them and the, unknown to them, former assassin. This proved to be fruitless as she sliced through each and every one of them.

When she got close enough she sent her weapon and grabbed her sword. **"Shadow Morgan!"** She struck the ground were they stood. An explosion followed that destroyed the hilltop and sent the bodyguards flying in every which direction.

Arlock had somehow managed to stand up afterward, but was cut off as Akame smashed her fist into his face and breaking his mask. He fell to ground with his staff falling out of his grip.

Akame stood over the cult leader. "It's over. You've lost."

She expected all sorts of reactions, but when she heard him laughing it was a surprise. "What could possibly funny to you right now."

Arlock continued to laugh. "Like I said, all within my expectations. You've lost young lady." He raised his head to face her with an insane look to his eye and a face made of burnt flesh. "I melted my face just for this glorious day. A price I paid willingly!" He quickly grabbed his staff and summoned a barrier just in time for Akame's blade to bounce off of it.

"That won't work with me around." She said summoning her sheers again.

Natsu still didn't understand what he was getting at. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Arlock gripped his staff with both hands and raised them into the air. "THE TIME HAS COME! OH MIGHTY GOD OF WAR, GIVE TO ME YOUR END OF OUR BARGAIN! GIVE TO ME YOUR POWERS! I SUMMON YOU!"

The clouds above began to darken and swirl. Akame noticed this and looked back to Arlock. "What have you done?!"

 **"** **SUMMON: IKUSATSUNAGI!"**

Everyone on both sides to the battle stopped whatever they were doing as they looked up to the skies.

Natsu raised his eyebrows. "Are clouds supposed to do that?"

Lucy didn't know what to make of it. "What is that thing?"

"I don't know, but I'm not liking the feeling it's giving me." Happy replied, rubbing his paws along his arms.

Gray's body went rigid in concern. "This is…"

"There is a large surge of magical power coming from those clouds." Said Juvia, huddling closer to her beloved.

Wendy was with Carla and she could sense as well. "The very air is changing."

Kurome could only stare up. "The hairs on my neck are raised. Something's in those clouds, and whatever it is is not going to be good."

The remainders of the army looked up and they couldn't help but cheer. "It is Master Arlock's summoning magic! We're saved!"

"But wait, aren't we here too!"

That train of thought caught on and a few soldiers weren't as excited anymore.

The dark sky swirled some more before a hole opened up like the eye of a storm. What came next was an enormous foot that could only be described as demonic.

"A foot?!" That sight both surprised and terrified Lucy

"It's freaking huge!." Happy shouted.

Gray saw where the foot was going and saw there were still soldiers there admiring the sight. "Get out of there you idiots before you get crushed!" Gray tried to warn but it was too late as the foot landed on the ground crushing any who was underneath.

Wendy covered her mouth in horror. "Those people!"

"That's terrible." Carla said agreeing.

Kurome could only stare in disbelief at the size of the foot. Her sister had told her of the sheer scale of Shikotauzer during the final battle against the empire, but seeing something of this size for the first time shocked her mind. "That's just it's foot!"

Natsu growled with veins popping out of his face. "That bastard is killing his own troops."

Akame saw all of this and turned back to see Arlock admiring his work. She smacked away his staff and pinned him to the ground under her foot. "Whatever spell you just cast, stop it! Can't you see your own men are the only ones being destroyed?!"

Arlock laughed despite her heel digging into his chest. "This is the true Purification Ritual I mentioned. Why attack the town when I have all these believers in Zeref. A gather of belief itself. The ultimate offering to Zeref is to die while believing in him. This is how we will summon his greatness."

The face of the giant emerged out of the clouds to reveal it's full form. An enormous demonic ogre monster wielding a giant sword. Ikusatsunagi.

The members of avatar began to run away screaming in fear while everyone else couldn't take their eyes off of the giant figure before them.

"That size is ridiculous!" Said Gray.

Lucy felt more than terrified as she looked up at the monster. "Just... what is that thing?"

Erza looked up in contempt. "One of the eighteen battle gods of Yakma. To think he summoned one."

Akame glared down at Arlock, her hands shook as shadows gathered around her blade yet again.

Arlock continued to laugh maniacally while the giant continued to make it's way out of the eye of the storm. "Killing me won't stop the summoning little girl! No one can stop the god of war, Ikusatsunagi! Not until every soul here has been devoured!"

Akame ignored his spiel as she slashed her sword across his chest. Shadows sprayed from the area like blood as Arlock screamed, feeling his body being sliced apart before falling silent and laying still.

Akame stared down at the cult leader. His robes uncut and not stained red with blood.

It was spell she used that kept him alive. One that let weapons pass through the body harmlessly while still delivering the pain of the attack. **Phantom Pain!** A spell her and Kurome learned to avoid accidently killing someone. Like her earlier battle with Gray.

"If this was my world, I would have killed you for less than half the things you have done today." Akame sighed angrily. "But I will not break my promise to my second chance at life. So live another day of your foolish life." She turned back to stare at the mountainous monster. "Now, what to do with that."

* * *

 **And that is a wrap for the new chapter. I hope ye enjoyed.**

 **Remember how Kurome once knocked out Wave with a gut punch. Mary never had a chance.**


	10. Kill the False god

**Heya guys, It sure has been a while hasn't it. I wanted to take a quick moment to apologize and say I'm glad to be back in business.**

* * *

Ikusatsunagi, the god of war from the eighteen battle gods of Yakma. It's monstrous form scraped the sky with it's towering form. If it hadn't been for the dark swirling clouds where it had come from then there would be no doubt that the shadow of this behemoth would cover the battlefield and beyond.

Everyone from the Avatar army to the Fairy Tail members were frozen at the spot and craning their necks to try and look up at the new development. Everyone was either frightened or didn't know what to think of the towering giant.

Among them was Kurome, and she was most likely the most scared of the group. She hadn't been alive for the final battle of the empire, so all she had were stories from her sister about Shikotauzer's size and Esdeath's country sized snowstorm. So this was first time she had been present for a larger than life threat. The fact was making itself clear as her sword shook in her left hand. She was froze to the spot.

Until they all saw the behemoth raise its giant sword.

Right above where them and the rest of the army were.

Erza's eyes widened. "Watch out!" She shouted in warning.

The sword crashed itself against the ground and the earth around them shook from the tremendous force as the dust blasted up and blinded the battlefiled. The strike continued outward as large cracks spider webbed themselves all around and outward. Men from the avatar army were thrown everywhere from the resounding shock wave.

Lucy had used her arms to block the dust from getting in her eyes. She slowly opened her eyes as the dust died down and wondered how she didn't get blow away form the attack.

"You guys alright?" She heard Kurome ask.

She opened her eyes all the way to see that both her and the rest of the team who were close to the impact we're now far off to the right of the behemoth.

Seeing as everyone else looked okay she nodded. "Yeah. We're all good here. Thanks Kurome."

That got Gray's attention as he turned his attention towards the black eyed girl. _So this is the girl who performed the long distance dynamic control._ Taking a closer look at her he could make out the tell tale signs that she was Akame's younger sister. _They look so alike._

Happy looked at where they were compared to where they were at. "How did we get over here so fast?"

"You can thank my magic for that." Kurome said as a black mass with glowing yellow eyes formed behind her. It's shape was very reminiscent of a rabbit, but parts of it's body seemed to be wreathed in black flames. Specifically between it's large ears and it's tail. "My **Shadow Make: Fire Rabbit** is one of my fastest creations. It's how I got me and the girls here so quickly."

Gray raised an eyebrow at this. It was certainly a... unique creation. He wondered how she got the idea for it.

Wendy who, along with Natsu, had a quick bout of motion sickness due to the sudden transportation, recovered and look where they used to be as all of the dust finally cleared and her eyes widened at what she saw. "Everyone, look."

They all turned and had similar reactions to the destruction that was beheld as the aftermath the attack. It had left a wide deep crevasse not only where it's sword was, but in a straight line all the way to the horizon.

"The ground... it split apart." Carla said with shock.

"What power." Erza said from her position as she gazed upon the ruin.

Juvia looked up to see the giant's expressionless face. "Their leader summoned a threat like this... and turned it on his own people?!"

Natsu had veins bulging through his forehead and neck as his blood boiled over with his volcanic rage. "That bastard."

Akame saw this from her perch on the hill with a level of uneasiness. The aftermath of the attack reminded her of one of Shikotauzer's laser attacks before it went and used it's trump card. She also saw that while her sister and friends had made it out of the way, many of the soldiers from Avatar hadn't and were now crushed by the debris left over from the attack.

Lucy kept staring in shock before she noticed the group was missing a member. "Hey, where's Natsu?"

Akame narrowed her eyes back at Ikusatsunagi, the giant having not moved from when it attacked. Gripping her in her right hand she prepared to try and attack the wrist that held it's sword when she saw something peculiar. "What the...?" She saw a small figure running on the blade of the sword as they used it to climb up higher.

Everyone saw the same thing and strained their eyes to see who it was. The answer gave them all varying reactions.

"No way!" Wendy said.

"It can't be." Carla said not believing her eyes.

Gray smiled. "Oh yes it can, just look at him go."

"Natsu!" Happy cheered as he jumped into the air.

"Is he crazy?" Kurome said as they watched Natsu continuing to run up the sword screaming his lungs off.

Erza smiled at the sight. "Natsu."

"Enough of this bullshit!" Natsu continued to run on top of the sword and toward the hand. "What do that bastard of a leader take his comrades for!?"

Comrades are the people that share the same goal and work with you to move forward alongside each other. You don't even have to have the same goals. They'll laugh with you, be by your side when you need them. They aren't just comrades, their your friends and family. You believe and trust each other. Those were the words that Natsu held dear to his heart when he thought about everyone in Fairy Tail. To see someone toss their comrades away for such a awful reason filled his heart with roaring magma that powered him as he ran to the monsters head.

The giant shifted it's eyes down towards it sword to see, in it's eyes, a puny ant crawling up it. It yank it's sword out of the ground and raised it.

The sudden sight of life from the monster caused Natsu's balance to be thrown off as he fell of the side of the sword.

"Natsu!" Happy shouted as he saw his friend fall.

The fire dragon slayer tried to right himself midair before he felt someone grab his hand. He looked up to see Akame there, her hair billowing in the wind.

Another thing about comrades is that they always catch you when you fall.

"Where do you need to go, Natsu?" She asked.

Natsu looked past and glared at his target. "The head! I'm going to smash that golem to pieces!"

Akame nodded. "Then..." She gripped her other hand higher on his arm and began spinning in place. "get up there!" She let go at the right angle, sending him flying toward the face as she fell to the earth.

For most others it would be hard to put their faith in the moment. They wouldn't believe that a single man could pull of a miracle a defeat what them was essentially a god.

But for Akame...

She looked up at the flying dragon slayer and saw something in him. In her minds eye, his figure was overlapped by the image of another. His pink hair mixed with brown and his black jacket mixed with a white trench coat.

She'd seen the power of a dragon pull off the impossible before. And as she landed on the ground she held firm to her belief that she'd see it happen again.

Natsu soared through the air until he was close enough to reach out and grab onto one of the horns. "The bond I have with my comrades kept me afloat for all these years!" He swung off the horn above the monsters head.

"Don't you make light...!" As he fell his fist lit itself ablaze. "of the bonds between comrades!" The pink haired dragon slayer yelled as he struck his flaming appendage down on top of the head of the behemoth. The resulting explosion was visible for everyone to see.

The townspeople of Malba who minutes ago looked to see the dark skies turned their attention to the bright light that came from the explosion. They saw the dust clear to reveal the face of Ikusatsunagi without a single scratch.

This sent them into a panic.

"W-What... what is that thing?!" A woman shouted as she held her frightened daughter in a tight grasp.

"There's a giant outside of the town town!" A man shouted.

"Run for your lives!" Another man shouted causing the panic to take hold as the people on the street all started to run away.

Smoke surrounded the fire dragon slayer as his eyes were shadowed. "I've already lost too many people who were close to me…" The image of him and his father Igneel smiling together when he was a kid crossed his mind. "I was too weak... to protect them..." He raised his arm up above his head. "So in order to not lose anyone anymore I made myself stronger…" His arm erupted in a fire that burned more furiously and powerfully than before. "And I will only keep growing stronger to protect all I hold dear!"

Natsu's words struck a cord in Kurome. Those words sounded all too familiar as her memory flashed back to a man with hair and eyes as blue as the deep sea.

The fire erupting from Natsu continued to and was blazing until it reached an incredible size that dwarfed the giant's head. "Take this knowledge to your grave, for this flame is the power of Igneel!" Natsu took the flaming hand and brought it down on the giants head with all the strength he had.

 **"Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist!"** He roared at the top of his lungs.

At first, their was one quiet moment as the power of the strike compacted itself into before an ear shattering explosion rang out as cracks shattered through the giants head. The cracks then continued to go through the rest of the body before the body exploded like a mountain as Natsu absolutely destroyed the so called "god", with shards of it's body flying every which way.

With the destruction of Ikusatsunagi the once blackened skies parted as the shined through onto the field.

Erza smiled in pride at her friends show of power . "He's really become a lot stronger."

Akame from her spot also smiled. "I just knew he would be able to do it."

The fairy tail team was also smiling while Kurome was gawking at what she had seen, which then slowly morphed into a small smile. _You really are something, Natsu._

The remaining members of Avatar's army could only stare in disbelief and awe as they watched pieces of their leader's strongest trump card fall to the ground.

Jerome, who had managed to regained his consciousness around when the giant was summoned couldn't help but feel crippling defeat ebb its way into his heart like salt into an open wound.. "Our army of two thousand men... a summoned god... wiped out just like that." The words of one their core did wonders in confirming all of their fears.

The pink haired dragon slayer landed on the ground as the pieces of the god were still falling. The dust from all the destruction collected around him, which gave an all the more menacing appearance for when he gave all of the Avatar members a threatening glare that promised that they would be next.

Those who didn't promptly crap their pants ran away in fear of death. "He's the monster here! Run for your lives!"

Abel and D-6 standing together saw this and D-6 in his black armor wasn't pleased by how the soldiers were representing their organization. "What are you fools doing?! We can still continue the Ritual!"

Abel sighed, knowing they weren't coming back. "I guess this is on us now." He took out Mr. Cursey and took a few steps forward before the end of an iron club impacted across his head sending him flying. He hit the ground knocked out cold.

A gloved hand with metal studs picked up the cursed doll. "Oh, is this forbidden Magic? This is illegal so we'll be confiscating this."

D-6 turned to the newcomer, enraged at his actions towards his teammate. "How dare you do that to Abel!" Before he could act on his anger, he was struck from behind with the flat end of a large sword.

The newcomers revealed themselves to be Gajeel and Lily, wearing the white robes of the magic council. Behind them was the Council's Detention Enforcement Unit. Gajeel smirked. "Alright boys!" He then pointed at the retreating enemy. "Round all of them up! We're not letting a single one of these bastards getting away."

The men in white shouted in acknowledgement as they charged forward to capture the dark guilds remaining forces.

The fairy tail team was surprised to another group of their old guild.

Juvia was quite confused and tilted her head at Gajeel's choice of words. "Round them all up?"

Gray noticed their confusion and decided to explain. "He's become a part of the New Council."

Happy felt like his soul had left his body hearing those words. "That's impossible!"

As the unit ran by them, Lucy noticed a familiar lock of light blue hair walking beside them. She smiled at the sight of her old friend's face. "Levy!"

Levy blinked at her name being called she turned her head and was shocked at who she was seeing. "Lu?"

The celestial mage couldn't hold it in anymore as she ran over and wrapped her arms around the shorter female. "It's been so long since I last saw you!" She let go of the hug and held Levy at arms length. "I heard the rumors about you guys were working for the new Council, but I never would've guessed they were true!"

Levy's previous shock was overlapped by the joy of seeing her best bud. "It really has been forever. I heard you were a big time reporter in Crocus, so what are you doing all the way out here?"

The blonde gestured over to Natsu who was making his way over to the group with Akame in tow. "The usual. Getting dragged into a crazy adventure with fire breather."

As the two got closer, Natsu noticed the familiar faces and his face split open in a smile. "Levy! Lily!"

Levy waved over at the fire dragon slayer. "Heya Natsu."

Lily smiled at him. "Long time no see."

"Geehee." Gajeel smirked while crossing his arms waiting for his fellow dragon slayer to acknowledge his presence.

Only for Natsu to turn to him with confusion. He turned to face the other two. "Who's this stuck up guy working with you and why does he looks like Gajeel?"

The iron dragon slayer could feel multiple veins pop from his forehead. "You want to pick a fight with me you Numbskull!"

Natsu just smiled and nonchalantly waved his hand, still believing the guy in front of him wasn't his old guildmate. "No offense meant here buddy… it's just the Gajeel I knew would never be a councilman, let alone be allowed to be one."

Gajeel crossed his arms again. "Hmph. Your an idiot if you think money grows on trees. We needed jobs and that old tree guy was kind enough to hook me up."

"You mean Master Warrod recommended you." Happy asked, surprised the old man would do such a thing.

* * *

 **Many, many miles away**

Warrod had been tending to his flowers as he thought things going on in life.

What currently crossed his mind was the fact he got word Gajeel became the head of the council's enforcement unit and that he had joined because of his advice to the young metallic man.

The old tree groaned at the thought of the upcoming headaches he would have because of his decision. "Couldn't that young man tell I was making a harmless joke."

* * *

The iron dragon slayer smiled proudly. "Now that that's out of the way, as long as I have this job I stand taller than any guild in Fiore!

Akame didn't take too well to that as she had killed men back in the capital for letting power get to their heads. "Then why don't you use that power to arrest the leader of Avatar." She said pointing to the hill she left him on. "He's unconscious with several broken ribs. It would be best if he were restrained."

What she left out was the fact the broken ribs were from her kicking the man's unconscious body in spite for having his summon attack his own men. She couldn't kill him, but she wouldn't admit out loud that she took pleasure in every bone that cracked under her heel.

Gajeel took notice of the groups new addition, her red eyes clashing with his own. But there was something else about them that somehow... unnerved him slightly. He shrugged this off as meeting her for the first time. "Of course. I did say we weren't letting anyone get away, especially not the leader. We'll have them all in cuffs and off to prison." He then smiled in a way that displayed mischief and downright smug satisfaction. "And while I'm at it." He pointed at Natsu. "I'm place you under arrest too Salamander…for being born with a stupid face like yours."

He pointed at Akame. "I don't know who you are new girl, but I'm placing you under arrest for copying my eye color."

Akame felt her eye twitch at that. She was relieved he was completely different from the men in the capital, but she also felt annoyed that such a man child was given a position of power

The iron covered man then pointed at the only blonde of the group. "Your under arrest for your slutty clothes."

Lucy covered herself up in embarrassment. "T-This is one my new spells. I've gotten a lot stronger you know!"

He pointed at Juvia. "You… for being a clammy puddle of water."

Juvia eyes resembled a dead fish at that comment. "I'm... clammy...?"

Gajeel pointed at Happy. "You... for eating too much fish."

Happy glared at Gajeel with a fish in his mouth. "Enjoying deliciousness will never be a crime!"

"Yeah! Deliciousness is a freedom for all!" Kurome said with her own glare, defending the honor of her taste buds.

Gajeel looked at Kurome, noticing that by her features she must be related to Akame. He smelled something from her and immediately covered his nose in disgust. "You..." He shouted, pointing at the black haired girl. "I don't you either, but your under arrest for smelling too sweet! Seriously, you smell like a freaking candy store!"

Kurome was taken aback by that comment. "What! I do not!" She shrieked in indignation. "Do I?" She asked looking at her travel mates.

"Yeah. You do." Natsu said nonchalantly.

Lucy shyly looked away. "If... it helps... I barely noticed..."

"Aye, you smell like all the candy in the world." Happy cheered.

"I thought... it really suited you. Like a brand of your own perfume." Wendy tried adding helpfully.

"It goes to show how little you care for your digestive health." Carla scolded like a mother.

Kurome leaned her head forward to sniff herself and realized with shock that she smelled delicious. In the back of her mind she wondered if this was karma for always making fun of Wave for smelling like he bathed himself in fish.

Gajeel pointed at Wendy. "And then you for..." He paused trying to think up a reason. He shrugged. "Reasons I guess."

"What... but I didn't do anything wrong." Said Wendy.

"And last but certainly not least..." Gajeel said turning towards Gray. "I don't think I have to give an explanation for you. Isn't that right, Gray?" He grinned at the ice wizard. "Do not expect any mercy from me."

Gray didn't say anything, he knew a long time ago that he wouldn't get off easy.

Gajeel's head was suddenly sent forward, the result of taking a hit to the back of the head by Erza.

Lucy was beyond Happy to be seeing her, and not through a lacrima . "Erza!"

Natsu and Happy immediately hugged each other in fear at her arrival.

"It's Erza!" Natsu screamed like a little girl.

"She doesn't look happy!" Happy said just as scared as his friend.

Akame took time to look at the red haired woman _. So this is Erza. The strongest woman in Fairy Tail. I feel like that's not an exaggeration. I can feel her strength from here. Her aura kind of reminds me of the boss._

Erza looked Gajeel dead in the eye while the iron dragon slayer rubbed the spot where he was hit. "Now you listen to me you imposter, just because you have the appearance of Gajeel doesn't give you the right to act all high and mighty like he does."

Gajeel clearly took great insult to that. "The hell are you saying there Scarlet?! I am the real Gajeel!"

Erza still looked unconvinced. "No your not. Gajeel is far too rebellious to be allowed into the council."

Gajeel's eyes twitched in irritation. "Is that freaking so?"

Lily decided to stop this before it ran on much longer. "Just so you two understand, this actually is the real Gajeel."

"What!? He is!?" Both Natsu and Erza had surprise written across their faces as they learned the imposter was in fact the real deal.

Levy had to sweat drop at their shock. "Did you two really think that anyone else could pull off being Gajeel except for himself?"

"Well then let me explain. We are the ones who stopped the Purification Ritual. As a matter of fact we've trying to do so for a very long time and..." The red head had explained until Gajeel raised his hand

"We already know." Gajeel said. "We raided the enemies base where we thought they were going to be at least a few dozen members. Only person we found was a fat guy tied on a wooden horse and a hard copy of Fifty Shades of Magic stuffed in his mouth. Didn't think you freaks were into that kinda kinky shit." He spoke amused.

"I did say it was a little much Lucy." Akame said to the fidgeting blonde.

"He was going to have a goat lick my feet off and was going to cut you in half! It was totally warranted!" Said Lucy.

"I would have done the same Luce." Kurome said comfortingly, giving the girl her signature shoulder pat of sympathy.

"Luckily for us, next to him was a message telling us to come here to Malba." Gajeel said, looking at Gray. "Written in ice."

Lily smiled. "We're here because Gray led us here and for that I think we can all be thankful."

Gray wished he could feel the same, but he didn't. "Still, that doesn't absolve me of guilt. I made a mess of things. I can't be more sorry for that,"

Juvia hugged herself around his arm, showing how little she cared about the issue. "My darling is back in my arms, I can't be anymore happier than this."

Levy nodded. "You really had everyone fooled Gray. Even I thought you took a turn to the dark side."

Gray could say otherwise about her. "I certainly did a better job then you. It was easy to see through your undercover skills."

Levy was surprised to hear that despite her best efforts she was still found out. "You knew that was me?"

Wendy's face displayed her inability to keep up with the conversation. "I'm so lost. I can't get a hold of what they're talking about."

"And when did Erza get here?" Carla asked.

Lucy giggled at their confusion. "I'll tell you guys later."

A little bit away from the group, Jerome was being taken away by the councils soldiers. He looked over at his traitorous comrade and took notice of the people with him. Namely Erza, Akame, and Natsu. "So those people are Gray's friends."

Lily was glad this whole battle was now over. "The more important thing is that Malba is safe now."

"No thanks to us unfortunately." Levy said sadly.

"You here now. That's more than what others can say." Akame said, cheering up the blue haired girl.

"Meh." Gajeel shrugged.

"That's the Fairy Tail way of kicking some ass!" Natsu cheered throwing his arms to the air.

"It feels so good to be all together again." Juvia said sharing his enthusiasm.

Gray turned to the young dragon slayer. "Have you grown a little Wendy?"

Wendy smiled but shook her head. "Sadly, I'm still the same as ever."

Kurome placed her hands on her stomach. "Saving the day can really make you hungry. I could easily eat a cow right now."

"Having seen you eat I don't think that's just a saying." Lucy giggled.

Akame tilted her head. "There's a saying for that?"

Happy copied Natsu's pose as he cheered. "It's like we're back at the old guildhall."

"Have to admit I feel the same." Carla said next to him back in her exceed form.

"I really have been missing these times." Lucy said happily.

Erza takes one of her countless swords and raises it into the air. "Victory is ours! Let us all celebrate it with our cheers!"

Everyone raised their arm and let out a shouting cheer.

Far off in the distance on top of one of the nearby hills stood Sting and Rouge. The two dragon slayers of Sabertooth came against Natsu's wishes on the off hand case that they would need help. But it would seem they were worried for nothing as they gazed down on the cheering wizards.

"Guess our worry was unwarranted." Sting surmised.

"A group of not even ten defeated an army of two thousand." Rogue said, clearly very impressed that they were able to pull off such a stunt.

Sting grinned. "These guys are as overkill as ever."

Lector smiled, agreeing with his human friend. "It's great to see them getting the old gang back together. Right Frosch?" He turned to speak to his friend but only came face to face with the air with his friend being nowhere to be found. "Huh!? Frosch? Where'd you go!? He's gone!?"

"What!?" Both Sting and Rogue shouted in surprise.

"Their he is!" They spotted him hanging around with the other Exceeds. "How the hell did he get over there so fast!?"

Gray turned and noticed Frosch amongst the others. "Hey. Aren't you one of Sabertooth's exceeds?"

Frosch raised his arm. "Yep, Frosch is the name."

The ice mage bent his knees to get on the exceeds level. "What are you doing all the way out here by yourself?"

"That's a good question." Frosch replies.

Natsu was suprised and quickly terrified that the frog suit wearing exceed was here. What was worse was that he was next to Gray. "Damn that Rogue. He broke his promise to me."

Levy quite frankly didn't what the problem was. "What promise are you talking about?"

Natsu was slowly turning pale. Future Rogue's warning ringing through his ears as he tried getting Rogue and Frosch to stay safe. Only for the little guy to show up in the last place he needed him.

Gray reached out and picked the Exceed up. "You know, now that I'm looking closer at you."

Natsu held his breath waiting for something horrible to happen.

"I can see how freaking adorable you are." Gray said like he was holding a baby kitten.

Natsu blinked confused. "Huh?"

His confusion grew as he watched Gray affectionately rub his cheek against Frosch's. "This makes me feel so happy."

Seeing this, Natsu could only come up with two explanations. The first being that knowing the future was somehow enough to change it.

The second being Future Rogue using his final moments to punk him.

To the current Rouge, he was heavily panicking at Gray's actions towards his friend. "Ah! What's he doing? He's going to take my Frosch away from me!"

"Rogue, all that shows is that Rogue is a pretty likeable guy. Can't go hogging him all to yourself." Sting said dissuading the shadow dragons freaked out form.

"You gotta admit the masters got a point." Lector said in agreement.

Sting nodded. "Exactly. Now come on, we've gotta go say hi everyone while were still here."

That seemed to calm down Rogue a little. "Yeah, you're right."

None of them noticed how his once very darkened shadow returned to normal.

Everyone was happy and celebrating their big reunion.

Akame and Kurome looked at this and smiled, hoping that these times would last them a while.

If only that could be the case.

* * *

 **Somewhere else**

Far away from Fairy Tail's recent victory was a figure climbing through the mountains as he made his way to a very important place to meet a very important person.

He had the appearance of a young man wearing a high-collared black and tan robe with a gold trim, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his torso and a pendant on his chest. He has short black hair, dark eyes, and abnormally sharp canines.

It was the black wizard Zeref.

He looked up ahead to see an opening on one of the mountainsides leading him inside a cave. He walked into the opening and kept walking until he reached the end where there was another person sitting on rock like a bench. He was a rather muscular young man with long, dark blue colored hair. He carried a sharp gaze; his eyes have black circles around them. He is dark-skinned, and on his body he bears light blue markings. He donned a high collared, black cloak that also carried the markings, sharp red claws around his neck, a sash around his waist, a gold arm ring tightened around his right upper arm, and baggy pants which are decorated the same as the most former article of clothing.

The sitting man glared at the black wizard. "I never would of thought that you'd actually come to my little meeting."

"So that's how you normally look." Zeref smiled at the other person. "Or rather how you used to normally look."

The other man narrowed his eyes as he growled in anger.

Zeref never lost his smile. "How's that arm of yours, Acnologia?"

The black dragon from the book of the apocalypse. Acnologia. **  
**

The humanoid dragon only continued to glare. "What brings you to come and find me, Black Wizard?"

Zeref seemed to be amused by the other man's question. "You have rather small ambition beyond bringing about destruction on all. Your power is enough to rule this world and more. I guess I just can't understand why you haven't. And the reasons behind it."

Acnologia could only scoff at the irony of the black wizards words. "Aren't you the same as me?"

Zeref lowered his and allowed his eyes to close. "I've been watching from the sidelines all this time, not deciding whether or not to join because all this time I've been lost on what to do." He extended his arm to the dragon. "To fight against you or alongside you. I have been trouble deciding between the two. But now that I think about it, I really don't have to choose." He raised his head slowly and opened his eyes. Darkened, emotionless and cold black orbs to the point they seemed soulless. "I've simply decided to destroy both you and humanity. That is my mission. Not that you mind. You've been waiting for this a long time for this, haven't you? For an opponent that could match you and make you fight with all you have. I'm here to tell you that the wait was worth it. From here on out only history will know who will win. The dragon, the immortal, or mankind."

Acnologia's eyes still carried their glaring edge, but his teeth flashed dangerously in a smile. His blood boiling for his promised battle.

* * *

 **Finally got past writers block. Hope the wait was worth it because I'm writing this past midnight and I am dead inside.**

 **I love you all and I hoped you enjoyed.**


	11. Kill the reunion

**Hey everyone. Here I am, Happy to be bringing you another chapter of Dark Fairies. It's not very big but I hope you are all still enjoying this.**

 **I know there are a lot of bad things going on right now so I'm thankful for you all for continuing to read my story when their are plenty of better things to do. It makes me proud to write.**

 **Things have been difficult as of late because of the countries response to the Coronavirus. People are fighting each other in stores and keeping ten feet between each other.**

 **My heart goes out to those who have contracted the virus and I hope with all my heart that the victims and their families can pull through this.**

 **It's been a while so I won't stall any longer and let y'all get on with the chapter.  
**

* * *

 _All Lucy could hear were shouts of anger and anguish. Surrounded by all of the active members of Fairy Tail that had been gathered at the front of the rubble the used to be their proud guildhall. There in front of them was the familiar short, old, balding man that was the Fairy Tail guildmaster, Makarov Dreyar. He had issued an order to gather here for an announcement. One that would affect them all. In all her time here she had never once thought that something like this could happen._

 _She never expected expected the man she'd come to admire like a father to disband the only place in the world she could call home._

 _The short elderly man took their cries and shouts of outrage in stride as he didn't show anything on his face that said these comments were getting to him. "As of today, I'm officially putting up the papers to disband the Fairy Tail guild. I implore each and every one of you brats to leave. Walk forward to wherever your heart decides to take you. That is all I have to say. Now get going." Makarov finished as he turned his back to the crowd to get off the podium._

 _Needless to say that didn't sit well with anyone as their voices only seemed to drown out the world even more.  
_

 _"You think we're just going to sit here and let this go like it's nothing!" One mage at the front shouted._

 _"This guild is our home! You can't just decide to get rid of it without us!" Another roared._

 _"Fairy Tail has always been my one choice! Don't take it away!" A female mage sobbed in back, her voice filled more with anguish than anger.  
_

 _"If you don't want to be a part of the guild anymore than just choose a new guildmaster! Why not Laxus?! Or Erza?!" Another wizard said, trying to reason with the man._

 _"You can't make us quit! We're Fairy Tail and we don't quit!" A braver mage shouted from the middle pumping his fist int the air._

 _"Yeah! That's right!" His neighbor followed his example.  
_

 _Makarov slowly turned his head back and regarded them with a single furious eye. "I never want to hear any of you speak that name ever again!" His voice etched with his fury immediately silenced the crowd and left them fearful. "You can hate me all you want for this, but that won't change my decision. Fairy Tail is disbanded whether you like it or not!" With that he walked away leaving only to stare at his back._

 _Lucy didn't want to believe it- refused to even. She looked around for others that did as well, but to her horror she found everyone leaving.  
_

 _"Wait!" She ran after them. "Where are you going? Come back!" She reached out for them as if it would summon them back to their side._

 _But no one turned back, not a single one looked back to defend their home again._

 _In her despair she frantically turned to look every direction to try and find anyone who would stand for their guild. If only he was-_

 _There!_

 _Walking towards her was a familiar mop of spikey pink hair and charcoal black eyes. She ran forward to him at full might with her arms spread out to hug him. "Natsu the master just-"_

 _She lunged at nothing and impacted against the hard ground. She turned back around to find no one there._

 _All she saw were the ruins of her home devoid of all life._

 _Except for her._

 _For the first time in what seemed like forever, she was all alone._

* * *

"Lu... Luc... Lucy."

The blonde groaned as she heard a voice calling her name and a hand gently shaking her shoulder.

Cracking her eyes open and blinking a few times to wipe away the blurriness from her eyes that came with waking up.

She looked at the hand on her shoulder and her brown orbs connected to black ones. "Kurome?"

The short haired girl nodded, taking her hand off the blonde's shoulder.

Lucy sat up properly in the train car seat and took in here surroundings. On the bench opposite of her was Erza leaning against the train car's window asleep. Next to the redhead was Wendy sleeping with her head on Natsu's shoulder and his head on top of hers making an adorable sight for those who knew about their sibling bond. On her right was Juvia and Gray laying together in a similar fashion. And finally on the other side of Kurome was Akame leaning backwards in the land of dreams.

Erza and Gray had to quickly talk to Jellal about what had happened in the battle, but still made it in time to make it on the train with everyone.

She looked out the window to see that the stars were still out and shining. "What time is it?"

"Right before six." Kurome answered. "I just woke a few minutes before you did."

Lucy nodded as she tried rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Was it a real bad one?" Lucy looked back at the questioning girl confused. "Your nightmare."

The blonde turned away slightly to avoid eye contact. "Yeah. Everyone left and I was alone again." She gripped her hand into a fist tightly. "I never want to feel like that ever again."

Kurome knew very well the feeling of being left behind and alone. Having experienced it she now hates it when she sees someone who has that look on their face.

Lucy felt her clenched fist being enveloped by a warm and soft hand. She looked up to see the black eyed girl looking at her kindly.

"I understand how you feel. I've had nightmares like that as well. I'm with the ones I love before they all disappear, leaving me alone." Kurome said softly.

She didn't mention that her nightmares went far beyond just being alone, but explaining that would mean explaining their past and she would rather not lose the first friends they've made since coming to this world.

"That just means we have to look past our fears to see the truth." She continued.

Lucy tilted her head. "What truth?"

"That we're not alone anymore." Kurome explained with a squeeze of her hand reassuringly. "I'm afraid of being alone, but I wake up and my sister is always there next to me." She looked back to gaze at her sleeping sister lovingly before turning back to the blonde. "The same is true for you. You were alone, but then your friends came back to you. And they are never leaving you again. I see it in their eyes."

Lucy looked at the other girl astonished. Because everything she said was true. Her nightmares that once before terrified her now just seemed like a sour cherry in a bowl of good ones. She wasn't alone anymore. And she was going to keep it that way.

Lucy smiled as she unclenched her fist to grasp the other girls hand and squeeze back. "Thank you Kurome. I feel so much better now, and it's all thanks to you."

Kurome shook her head. "Happy to help. I'm gonna try to sleep a little longer so you try to do the same."

Lucy gave a small nod while releasing the girls hand. She watched as Kurome snuggled her way up to her sister before closing her eyes. She couldn't help but feel her heart melt at the sight.

Looking back out the window she did a double take as she saw a house pass by with two stone columns above it. She recognized that house. She had looked out and seen it everytime they had come back from a mission using this train.

She sighed, knowing that it meant they were getting closer to a place she hadn't seen in nearly a whole year.

But in lew of the conversation she just had, she didn't have as much apprehension as before.

* * *

 **Morning - Magnolia  
**

They arrived at their destination not even a few hours later.

Natsu was clearly the most excited to be back in what was essentially his home town after so long. "Ahh! This place really brings back all the memories doesn't it?"

"Look over there! They fixed the cathedral!" Happy said happily as he floated to see it better.

Wendy looked around with joyful steps as she took in the familiar sights. "I never would've believed it use to be in ruins a year ago if I hadn't seen it for myself."

Carla nodded happily as she walked, seeing townspeople getting moving for the day to come. "The people of Magnolia really are unlike any other."

Akame and Kurome took in the view of the city and honestly couldn't stop looking around. The houses were made distinctly different than the ones back in the capital and the rooftops added to overall color palette that the city had for itself. Everything just seemed so... bright... and happy.

Akame smiled. "It really is a beautiful place to live."

"And the smells are amazing." Kurome said closing her eyes and taking a whiff of the air. Already she could smell several distinct scents that melded together and made her nose cheery. Especially when they past by the bakery and it's wonderful smells.

Erza smiled. "I'm glad you two seem to enjoy it so much. It's the city that we proudly call our home." The redhead then noticed her favorite bakery with drool falling from her lip. "And the world's best strawberry cheesecake!"

"Let's focus on the cheesecake later. Okay?" Gray said turning Erza's face back to the road with his hand.

Which left Juvia aghast with shock. "My darling Gray... touching Erza's face so casually!" Her imagination went wild from there. He left her months ago to help Erza with her mission. That much time spent away from her and with another women could lead to something. Leaving to the conclusion of... "Another one joins as my rival for love!" She said darkly with an aura of malice surrounding her.

"It's a shame Lily and the others couldn't come with us." Happy said walking with Natsu.

* * *

Flashback

While the magic council continued to wrap up the rest up the rest of Avatar's army, the group of fairies and their friends continued to talk.

"I won't be long, but this all needs to be reported to Jellal." Erza spoke.

"Don't tell your high council members about us alright?" Gray asked. "I'd prefer if it was all kept under wraps."

"Not wanting the council to know we shacked up with each other. How romantic." Juvia said holding her hands to her blushing cheeks taking her loves words out of context.

Gray threw his arms up in exasperation. "That's not what I meant. I meant me and Erza's mission."

Meanwhile Wendy was blushing up a storm at Juvia's mention of "shacking up".

Levy smiled at everyone. "We have to bring these guys to jail and give our report. Afterwards we'll be on our way to meet you all in Magnolia."

Gajeel just hmphed with a small frown. "It's almost a shame though. I was actually starting to really dig my teeth into my job."

"You should at least add a punchline if your going to keep making jokes like that." Lily said with a sweat drop at his friends words. Not being to tell if he was serious or not.

"The old tree beard isn't gonna be happy to see me go." The iron dragon slayer said shaking his head.

Happy covered his mouth in an attempt to stifle his laughter. "And there's the punchline."

"I'll make my last act of duty arresting you for that!" Gajeel yelled as he chased the now flying blue exceed.

"This is law enforcement brutality!" Happy screamed as he fearfully flew away from the man.

Everyone smiled or laughed at the scene.

It was later learned through a communications lacrima that while Avatar worshipped Zeref, none of them personally ever met him face to face. The message brought them down a little when they had a new lack of information, but was countered back the fact they had saved a city and all of it's people.

* * *

The group continued to make their way through the town when Akame looked to her left and noticed the downtrodden look on Lucy's face. She knew the blonde should be looking around with a happy smile like everyone else. The fact that she wasn't didn't sit right with the red eyed woman.

Wendy seemed to notice it as well. "What's the matter Lucy?" The blonde turned to the younger girl. "Aren't you happy to be back here again."

Lucy faked a smile for the little girl. "Nah. I'm fine. I just got a little lost in thought."

The others around her wondered if that was the truth.

Lucy remembered her nightmare from last night about the memory of the guild's disbanding. Even with Kurome's comforting words the memory was too much and made her stop and let doubts reach her mind and heart.

Everyone noticed her stopping and looked back at her.

"What wrong Lucy? We're almost there." Happy asked.

Natsu pointed in front of him. "The old guildhalls practically up ahead."

The blonde was almost hesitant to answer. "I... I guess I'm just afraid. I'm afraid we're going there and seeing that the guilds still not there."

Natsu waved off her worries and smiled. "The buildings not the guild Lucy, we are, and everyone else in the guild."

"That's it, right there. Everyone else." Lucy said sadly. "You came back after so long and then we met Akame and Kurome. I guess I was pretty emotional when you said that we would bring the guild back together. I got carried away in the thrill of the idea, but now that we're here in Magnolia I'm worried that it's just us who want this to happen. I have you all back and I can't be more happy about that, but I haven't been able to kept tabs on everyone else or even contact them. I sent the letters to places that I had an idea of where they were. Telling them to come to Magnolia because we're bringing back the guild. But what if this right here is it. What if everyone's already moved on and are already happy with their new lives."

Everyone there was shocked to hear that was how Lucy felt now that her fears were out in the open. They heard footsteps and looked behind Lucy. Unknown to blonde because her head was down and her covered her eyes with tears in the corners, but the old guild members were smiling after seeing who was coming and the sisters wondered who it was.

"I…" Lucy said on the brink of tears before an arm wrapped itself around her shoulder from behind.

The blonde turned, only to have her eyes widen at the sight of a very familiar brown haired girl smiling at her. "I know my memory isn't the best, but there's no way I'd forget in only a year."

"Cana!" Natsu and Happy cheered.

"You're here!" Wendy said happily.

"I'm assuming one of your guildmates?" Kurome asked.

Erza nodded. "Cana Alberona. One of Fairy Tail's best female mages."

"And just as drunk as ever." Gray said taking in the bottle in the new girls hand and the slight blush on her face.

Cana smiled back. "Nice to see you too Gray. Heard you and Juvia couldn't get enough of each other this past year."

"I'm not even going to respond to that." The man muttered as Juvia went back to her imagination at the insinuation.

Cana giggled as she looked at everyone else. "Man everyone's here. Natsu, Happy, Carla, Erza. And Wendy. You grow any taller there tiny? Cause you look like it."

Wendy smiled. "Nope. Not even a teensy bit."

"And you as well Lucy." Cana said as she gave one of the girls breasts a playful squeeze leaving the girl blushing. "Your knockers are as big as ever." She looked back at the group and noticed the sisters. "Who are these two? You guys made new friends without me?"

Natsu laughed heartily. "Guess we did. These are our new friends Akame and Kurome."

"Akame Yorukage." Akame said bowing her head to her. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet ya." Kurome said with a new pocky in her mouth.

Cana smiled back at the two of them. "Right back at ya. Fairy Tail sure knows how to make some friends."

This whole time Lucy hadn't said anything. She let herself be reassured by the newly arrived presence to know for sure she was really there. She turned her teary eyes back to her long gone friend. "Cana." Her voice portraying just how happy she felt in that moment.

"This past year has been an eye opener for all of us. I thought I'd go on a trip to look for my old man." Cana let go off Lucy before she held up a letter to them. "So I was amazed when this got to me in time to turn me around. Pretty sure everyone felt the same way when they got theirs." She took a drink from her bottle, leaving the others to ponder what she meant by that. "I've been a part of this guild ever since I was a kid. So I couldn't tell up from down when we disbanded. I didn't know how to make a living outside of working in the guild. Looking back it was a good thing to learn." She took another drink and finished it with a refreshed exhale. "No one kept in touch because of the same reason." Cana smiled at Lucy. "And then you come out of nowhere and call us back together. Our little eyeopener." Cana grabbed Lucy's hand and lead her back down the road. "Now come on! Everyone's been waiting forever!"

Lucy thought she had misheard that. "Everyone?"

"Yep." The brunette said as she started running down the road while dragging the blonde behind her. The others ran after them before they could get too far.

The two girls approached the crater where the guildhall used to be.

And it was there Lucy received the greatest shock in her life so far.

Because standing there in front of her was... well... everyone. Everyone she sent a letter to. Everyone she missed. Everyone in Fairy Tail was back together again in the town where it all started.

"Been forever huh? You've grown out your hair Lucy!" Warren said waving at her

"It's so awesome to see you guys!" Jet and Droy said together.

"I got your letter Lucy. It made me so happy when I read it." Max said showing his own letter.

"I heard you guys set fire to the royal city." Macao said to the side.

"Wendy, Carla, it's so good to see you both again!" Romeo said standing by his father.

"Looking good there happy." Wakaba said with his raspy vocals from all his smoking.

"Warren…" Lucy said, not able to comprehend everyone standing in front of her.

Warren showed off another device like the ones Gray and Erza used. "You guys like the compact communications lacrima. I made it myself."

"Nab…" Lucy said noticing the large dark skinned man in the back.

Nab smiled back at her. "I've been reading your work with Socerer's weekly."

Juvia raised her hand. "I read them on the way here actually."

Lucy continued to look around at the familiar faces "Reedus…Max…"

"Wee Wee." The artistic mage replied.

"Here in the flesh yo!" The sandy haired sand mage said.

"Alzack, Bisca, Asuka…" Lucy nearly cried as she looked at the gun slinging family.

"It was music to ears when we got your letter Lucy." Alzack said.

"Lucy. Did you see that I got bigger?" Little Asuka said waving from her father's arms.

Bisca looked past her to look at Erza. "Long time no see, am I right?."

Erza nodded back, feeling the same. "Still the perfect family I see."

"Jet…Droy…" The boys had already made themselves known with their earlier greeting.

"Team Shadow Gear is back together again." The both of them said locking their arms around each other.

Levy appeared next to them with Gajeel and Lily. "We already left the council just to be here in time."

"Wait, you were working in the council!?" Macao asked in shock along with his friend and his son. Gajeel chuckled at their reaction.

"Macao, Wakaba, Romeo..." Lucy continued in disbelief as she kept looking around. "Laki…Vijeeter…Kinana…"

Gray noticed his fellow maker mages new look. "You cut your hair? I'm digging the new look."

Laki nodded at the question. "Wanted to try something new so here it is."

Vijeeter started another one of his dances. "And now, the dance of reunion!"

"I've learned to use magic too. So yeah." Kinana said raising her hand.

Elfman, who was bigger than ever grinned. "Reunions like this are so manly!"

His little sister Lisanna, with longer hair, waved at the newly arrived group. "Natsu, Lucy, Happy, it really has been forever!"

"Lisanna…Elfman…" A figure stood in front of her. She took in the form of the last and oldest of the strauss siblings. "Mira…"

Mira smiled at the other girl. "Lucy. Welcome back home."

The girl's didn't stop the tears as they fell from her brown orbs. Her hear overcome with so much emotion from the reunion and broke out in tiny sobs of joy.

"I'm... finally home." Lucy barely made words through her unending tears.

Mira walked forward more and gave the other girl a much needed heartwarming hug. The blonde weakly returned it as she buried her face in Mira's shoulder. Everyone smiled at the scene and.

Akame and Kurome watched this with their own looks of nostalgia. They had been Lucy not six months ago when they first saw each other after so long. Now they would be together forever.

Natsu dug around in the rubble before he found what he was looking for. "Look here at what I found! It's all torn up but oh well."

The rest of the guild looked at him as he pulled it from the ground and raised it high above. The wind blew through it to show it was the red flag with the Fairy Tail symbol on it. "We're bringing back the guild for sure now! Cause we all still believe in Fairy Tail!"

Everyone cheered and laughed as Natsu waved the banner around.

After so long, the guild was back. And everyone took it as a sign that things were finally starting to look up for once.

* * *

 **And that's it for this chapter. I know it's a short one, but I promise you the next one will be much longer.**

 **Also I've been thinking of doing another story as well. Haven't decided yet, but if I do you will be the first ones to know.**


End file.
